Amor e pérolas
by kacardoso
Summary: 1


Amor e Pérolas

Trish Morey

A virgin for the taking

_Quando descobriu que havia herdado quase a metade do império Bastiani, Ruby Clemenger soube que sua vida estava a ponto de complicar-se, sobretudo depois da chegada de Zane Bastiani, o filho do falecido dono do milionário negócio de pérolas._

_Zane desejava livrar-se de Ruby o quanto antes, pois pensava que era a amante de seu pai e, como boa caça fortunas, estava seguro de que poderia ser comprada facilmente. Mas Ruby não se venderia assim tão fácil, seu preço era muito alto... Inclusive para um milionário. Ao dar-se conta de que não podia pagar o que ela pedia, Zane decidiu convencê-la, Através da sedução._

_Decidiu seduzi-la, mas então__ descobriu que ela era inocente... Em todos os sentidos._

Disponibilização/Tradução: Yuna, Gisa, Mare e Rosie

Revisão: Elisonete

Revisão Final: Amanda Souza

Formatação: Gisa

Projeto Revisoras Traduções

Capítulo 1

Zane Bastiani pisou na pista do Aeroporto Internacional de Broome e notou como lhe envolvia a pegajosa umidade própria do final da estação das chuvas. Olhou para o céu, irritado, onde o sol tropical resplandecia implacável.

Esqueceu-se do calor. E também de outras coisas: do azul do céu, do aroma de mar e o salitre que pendurava no ar impregnando tudo e da maravilhosa qualidade da luz. Nove anos de chuvoso clima londrino e edifícios cinza de concreto o tinham desarmado por completo. Agora se sentia como um estrangeiro em sua cidade natal.

Nove anos.

Era difícil acreditar que havia passado tanto tempo desde o dia que saiu dali só com seu nome e a absoluta convicção de ser capaz de triunfar por si mesmo, sem o apoio de seu pai. E tinha conseguido. Agora era proprietário de uma luxuosa casa próximo de Chelsea, um chalé em Klosters e ocupava a presidência de um desses bancos mercantis mais agressivos de Londres.

Cada um desses nove anos esperou que seu pai o chamasse para reconhecer seu engano e pedir perdão, mas quando por fim chegou à esperada chamada, não foi de seu pai.

-Seu estado não é crítico - assegurou o médico-, mas Laurence deseja ver você.

Seu pai queria lhe ver.

Tinha sido necessário um enfarte, mas depois de toda a amargura e rancor que houve entre os dois, a petição havia que significar algo.

E por isso Zane tomou o primeiro vôo de Londres procurando a conexão mais rápida com aquela remota cidade do norte da Austrália. Seu cartão de crédito se ocupou de todos os detalhes.

No caminho do terminal deu de ombros, tratando de se fortalecer para voltar se encontrar com seu pai. Quando menino, sempre viu seu pai como um homem enorme e inalcançável, com um forte vozeirão e uma cascata inesgotável de grandes idéias que jamais sucumbia nem com um simples resfriado. Por isso agora era impossível imaginá-lo doente na cama de um hospital. Estava seguro de que Laurence Bastiani odiava se ver encerrado assim.

Zane recolheu a bolsa de viagem e saiu para a parada de táxis, cada vez mais consciente de que a cara camisa de algodão que usava já estava totalmente empapada em suor.

Quanto tempo demoraria em voltar a se acostumar com as temperaturas tropicais de Broome, depois de passar tantos anos longe dali?

Embora o certo fosse que tampouco importava, pensou sentando-se no assento posterior do táxi. Pensava estar de retorno a Londres muito antes que isso acontecesse.

Capítulo 2

A equipe médica já saiu do quarto, depois de retirar os tubos e as agulhas e apagar os aparelhos. Era estranho. Ruby tinha chegado a odiar o incessante assobio do monitor que nos últimos dias foi a constante lembrança da condição cada vez mais frágil de Laurence. Mas agora daria tudo para voltar a escutá-lo, o que significava que Laurence continuava com ela.

Mas tinha morrido.

Os olhos dela estavam inchados e irritados, mas neles não havia lágrimas; ainda não, porque ainda era muito duro de aceitar. E muito injusto. Os cinqüenta e cinco anos é uma idade muito jovem para morrer, sobre tudo para alguém com a visão e a energia de Laurence Bastiani, o presidente da empresa de pérolas cultivadas dos Mares do Sul mais importante do mundo.

Inclusive agora parecia dormido, sua mão cálida ainda entre as dela. Mas o peito já não se movia, nem as pestanas batiam as asas brandamente como se estivesse sonhando, nem lhe apertava ligeiramente os dedos em resposta ao contato.

Ruby deixou cair à cabeça no peito com desespero. Agora só podia pensar nas últimas palavras que lhe tinha sussurrado com urgência e dificuldade enquanto agonizava depois do ataque que por fim estava terminando com sua vida.

-Cuida dele - havia conseguido sussurrar entre convulsões e quase sem fôlego-. Cuida do Zane, e lhe diga... que sinto muito...

Então o assobio do monitor mudou para um tom agudo e contínuo e ela se sentiu presa de pânico. Um décimo de segundo depois as portas do quarto se abriram de par em par, várias pessoas entraram com passos apressados e rodearam a cama enquanto umas mãos pormenorizadas, mas firmes a tiraram no corredor.

Quando lhe permitiram voltar a entrar já tinha terminado tudo, e Ruby não teve a oportunidade de perguntar sobre o que se referia e por que tinha que pedir perdão a um filho que não se incomodou em ficar em contato com seu pai durante quase uma década.

Entretanto agora Zane era o que menos lhe preocupava. Ela acabava de perder seu mentor, ao homem que se transformou em seu segundo pai e em sua inspiração, e sobre tudo em seu melhor amigo.

-OH, Laurence - sussurrou com a voz entrecortada pela dor da perda-. Vou sentir muito sua falta.

As portas as suas costas se abriram. Ruby conteve um soluço e respirou profundamente. Seriam as enfermeiras para lhe pedir que se fosse, pensou, e levantou a cabeça alguns centímetros.

-Quase estou preparada - disse, logo que voltando ligeiramente a cabeça para a porta-. Só um momento mais, por favor, se não se importam.

-Preferiria ver meu pai a sós.

Ruby voltou à cabeça para onde estava o desconhecido de voz gelada que acabava de falar. E sim, durante um segundo breve acreditou reconhecer nele o homem que acabava de deixá-la para sempre, até que a realidade jogou um repentino jarro de água fria ao júbilo momentâneo.

Sim, os olhos que a olhavam podiam ter sido do Laurence. Havia a mesma intensidade de cor castanha escura, a mesma forma alerta e as mesmas pestanas morenas. Mas enquanto que nos olhos do pai houve uma mescla de afeto e respeito, os olhos que agora se cravavam nela eram frios e autoritários.

Droga pensou de uma vez que saltavam todos seus alarmes.

E que fosse o filho do Laurence. Pensou. Isso não o transformava em seu amigo.

A animosidade que o recém-chegado expressava com sua linguagem corporal, com a postura carregada de antagonismo, da mandíbula sem barbear, o cabelo muito curto, os jeans pretos e as botas de pele plantadas nos ladrilhos do chão como se o hospital fosse dele, deixava muito claro. Nem sequer a camisa branca e enrugada conseguia suavizar a expressão, que na realidade marcava ainda mais o tom bronzeado de sua pele e as feições escuras.

Os olhos do homem a percorreram de cima a baixo e se detiveram em suas mãos, que continuavam segurando a mão inerte do Laurence, com um olhar que era claramente uma recriminação. Entretanto, Ruby não se deixou intimidar. Tinha direito de estar ali embora não gostasse. E era evidente que não gostava. Mas não se importava.

Entretanto, Apesar de todos seus defeitos, Ruby reconheceu que ele também devia estar sofrendo. Embora estivesse anos sem falar com seu pai, sua morte deve tê-lo pegado de surpresa como a ela. Só um dia antes os médicos esperavam sua total recuperação, assim quando Zane saiu de Londres, a morte de seu pai ainda era uma possibilidade remota.

Tinha que ser de pedra para não ver-se afetado ao encontrá-lo morto. Ninguém podia ser tão duro. Nem tão insensível.

-Você deve ser Zane - disse ela-. Sou Ruby Clemenger. Trabalhava com seu pai.

-Sei quem é - disse ele.

Ruby piscou e respirou devagar com a intenção de tranqüilizar-se. Possivelmente se havia equivocado e o filho de Laurence era assim de duro e insensível.

-Sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu com seu pai - insistiu ela de novo, embora só fosse pelo Laurence e para cumprir seu último desejo-. Tinha muita vontade de ver você, mas chegou tarde.

-Tarde? -repetiu ele-. OH, sim, daqui é o que parece.

Ruby se estremeceu. Por que tinha a sensação de que estava falando de algo mais que da morte de seu pai?

Zane fez um esforço para controlar sua crescente irritação. Tinha que ter esperado por ele. Ela tinha que estar ali. Nos últimos anos não tinha visto nenhuma só fotografia de seu pai na imprensa em que não aparecesse ela pendurada em seu braço. Ruby Clemenger, sua acompanhante e mão direita. Seu pai sempre tinha se atraído pelas pernas de uma mulher, e a julgar pelo par de pernas longas e torneadas que se adivinhavam cruzadas sob a cadeira, nesse respeito não tinha mudado.

Mas agora só queria que aquele par de pernas longas saísse dali e o deixassem A sós com seu pai. Não estivera vinte e quatro horas viajando do outro extremo do planeta para compartilhá-lo com ninguém, e muito menos com aquela mulher.

Por fim ela pareceu entender a indireta. O brilho nos olhos azuis se apagou enquanto ela se levantava da cadeira com movimentos lentos, como se estivesse há muito tempo sentada e estivesse intumescida. Entretanto, a jovem não se separou da cama.

Inclusive apesar do cansaço pelas horas de vôo e a mudança horário, Zane não pôde evitar comprovar que não se equivocou com aquelas pernas que estavam cobertas quase até o joelho por uma saia solta e vaporosa. Mas agora que estava em pé, era evidente que as pernas não eram seu único atrativo físico. Zane percorreu a atraente mescla de curvas femininas e pele sedosa, de olhos azuis e lábios carnudos que pareciam terem sido feitos para serem beijados, tal e como ele gostava.

Tal e como seu pai gostava, recordou-se.

Com amargura, imaginou que a mulher teria ao menos trinta anos menos que Laurence Bastiani, e que com um rosto e um corpo como aquele não era de estranhar que seu pai tivesse sofrido um enfarte.

Enquanto a observava, a jovem levantou a mão que sustentava e a levou aos lábios antes de deixá-la brandamente sobre a cama junto ao Laurence. Depois se inclinou sobre ele, passou-lhe o dedo pela sobrancelha com um gesto lento e carregado de afeto, e depositou um último beijo na bochecha.

-Adeus, Laurence - ouviu-a suspirar-. Nunca te esquecerei.

Para Zane, aquelas palavras foram como um murro em pleno rosto. Sem dúvida a magistral interpretação estava dedicada a ele. Ele sabia perfeitamente do que muita gente era capaz quando se tratava de dinheiro.

Ruby Clemenger não era mais que uma empregada da Corporação Perolífera Bastiani, embora fosse evidente que seus deveres foram muito mais à frente do mero desenho de jóias. Também teria que saber que a empresa estava valorizada em centenas de milhões de dólares, e provavelmente com a farsa esperava deixar muito claro que o que tinha com seu pai era muito mais que uma simples relação profissional. Pensaria também pedir uma parte da empresa agora que Laurence havia morrido?

Pois podia pensar duas vezes, porque ele não permitiria.

-Comovedor - disse ele, ao limite de sua paciência-. Terminou já?

Ruby se esticou e, depois de um momento, voltou a acariciar a bochecha do Laurence uma última vez. Depois se voltou e, sem olhar ao recém-chegado, rodeou-o e saiu do quarto.

Sua fragrância ficou flutuando no ar, fresca e suave no frio e asséptico ambiente do hospital.

Sedutora.

Irritante!

Zane grunhiu em voz alta e se aproximou do leito de seu pai. Estava cansado e furioso. Sua carreira do outro extremo do mundo havia sido em vão. Para um homem que se orgulhava de chegar sempre a tempo, esta vez havia falhado para o mais importante.

Mas pior que isso foi dar-se conta, Apesar de todo o ocorrido, do muito que lhe afetava a suave fragrância da última pessoa em que deveria estar pensando: a amante de seu pai.

-Quer que leve você para casa?

Ruby estava a vinte minutos esperando na porta do quarto que Zane saísse. Mas quando este o fez por fim, ignorou-a por completo e se dirigiu para o controle de enfermaria para falar com os médicos.

Para Ruby pouco importava onde se alojasse, mas o pedido do Laurence em seu leito de morte continuava repetindo-se em sua mente como uma roda que não conseguia compreender.

-Cuida do Zane - tinha implorado o pai daquele ingrato.

Um a um os médicos foram saindo, e ao final uma enfermeira tirou uma bolsa de viagem de atrás do balcão e entregou a Zane. Assim havia ido ao hospital diretamente do aeroporto. Nesse caso era provável que necessitasse de um carro. Ruby se levantou da cadeira e tentou esquecer o muito que o detestava.

-Pensei que possivelmente queira que o leve para casa - repetiu a oferta.

Ele se voltou para ela com expressão dura. Embora fosse parecido com seu pai era mais que evidente, era mais alto que Laurence e sua expressão muito mais ameaçadora.

-Ouvi.

-E?

-Tomarei um táxi.

-Não precisa. Eu vou também para lá.

-Não me diga? - Zane arqueou uma sobrancelha com curiosidade -. E por que, posso saber?

Por um momento Ruby titubeou. O acordo que havia com o Laurence, e que todo mundo tinha aceitado como normal, de repente disparou todos seus alarmes. Depois da morte de seu mentor, as coisas iriam mudar e logo; uma coisa era compartilhar uma casa com o Laurence, que tinha sido para ela mais um pai que um colega de trabalho, e outra muito diferente imaginar viver com seu filho, com sua aberta aversão por ela e o perigo latente que representava para ela.

-Por que.., vivo ali.

Os lábios de Zane se curvaram. Uma amante mantida como uma esposa na residência familiar.

-Que prático - disse-. Meu pai deve ter gostado... -« de ter você tão à mão», pensou.

Ruby levantou o queixo sem deixar de olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Seu pai era um homem inigualável. Tínhamos uma amizade muito especial.

- Acredito - repôs, sem ocultar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Seu pai tinha tido muitas amizades muito especiais, e a última lhe custou o respeito de seu filho e a ruptura total de sua relação. Agora Zane estava decidido que esta não lhe custasse nada.

Entre o hospital e a casa não havia muita distância, mas o ar condicionado do BMW fez que o trajeto fosse muito mais agradável que um passeio sob o úmido calor do trópico. Olhando pela janela, Zane foi reconhecendo sua antiga vizinhança, de uma vez que tratava de ignorar a fragrância que impregnava totalmente o veículo e que lhe recordava exatamente com quem estava.

Mas ao menos ela não falou. Limitou-se a conduzir em silêncio, o que para ele era muito melhor. Tinha que assimilar muitas coisas antes de continuar com o enfrentamento verbal de momentos antes. Já sentia o cansaço da viagem nos ossos e os efeitos da mudança de horário na mente, e logo que tivesse forças para pensar, mas de duas coisas estava seguro.

Seu pai havia morrido.

E sua vida ia mudar radicalmente a partir de agora.

E certamente não para melhor.

Ruby parou o carro junto à espaçosa mansão colonial que tinha sido o lar de Zane durante os primeiros vinte anos de sua vida. Este saiu devagar do carro e contemplou o edifício, sentindo que Londres e sua anterior vida na Europa ficavam muito longe dali.

A casa, construída na década de vinte, estava rodeada por amplos terraços e persianas cobertas de plantas e outras flores tropicais de onde se entrava ao interior da casa.

Um interior vazio.

Uma profunda amargura de uma ferida antiga que nem sequer o passar do tempo havia conseguido cicatrizar. Sua mãe tinha amado aquela casa, os altos tetos e o chão de madeira, as grandes janelas desenhadas para permitir a entrada da brisa refrescante do exterior. E também amava os jardins tropicais que sempre ameaçavam convertendo-se em uma selva e apoderar-se da casa ao mínimo descuido.

-Bem vindo a casa - resmungou em voz baixa.

-Você esta bem? -perguntou ela.

-Meu avô comprou esta casa de um dos últimos professores da antiga escola - disse ele, recitando a história que tantas vezes havia ouvido sua mãe-. Então Laurence era um menino. O setor estava agonizando e meu avô investiu tudo o que restava nas novas tecnologias para o cultivo. Seu sonho era transformar-se no primeiro professor peroleiro de uma nova raça de cultivadores de pérolas.

-E conseguiu - disse ela-. Entre seu avô e Laurence criaram uma empresa sem comparação. Pérolas Bastiani vale uma fortuna.

As palavras de Ruby se cravaram em sua mente como uma faca afiada, e ele se voltou a olhá-la com raiva. O que acontecia com aquelas queridas? Anneleise tampouco deixava de pensar no dinheiro. Inclusive a última vez que a viu, dois dias antes da desesperada e agora inútil viagem à Austrália, exigiu-lhe uma compensação econômica quando por fim entendeu que a relação entre os dois estava acabada. E quando ele respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada, a mulher pôs-se a chorar e lamentou as oportunidades que havia perdido enquanto dedicava todos seus cuidados a Zane.

Mas por fim agora se livrara dela e suas tendências parasitárias.

-Ocorre algo? -perguntou Ruby, deixando claro que não gostava nada da atitude dele para ela.

Zane tirou a bolsa de viagem do porta-malas e o fechou de um golpe.

-Entremos - disse.

Seguiu-a pelas escadas da varando e se encontrou uma vez mais apanhado no embriagador aroma que despedia seu corpo. Sacudindo a cabeça, entrou na mansão, esperando encontrá-la muito mudada, mas se deu conta de que estava virtualmente igual como tinha deixado sua mãe. Ao menos a nova querida de seu pai não tinha delírios de decoradora.

-Disse a Kioto que preparasse seu antigo dormitório se por acaso ficasse - disse ela, virando-se ligeiramente para ele-. Espero que esteja bem.

-Kioto continua aqui?

Parecia incrível que continuasse viva. Kioto foi um mergulhador de pérolas que trabalhou com seu avô e que, quando já não pôde continuar inundando-se nas profundidades do índico, passou a trabalhar primeiro como cozinheiro e depois como governante com a família Bastiani.

-Não continuará trabalhando? -perguntou Zane-. Tem que ser muito velho.

Ruby assentiu, com um trêmulo sorriso que iluminou por um momento suas feições.

-Agora só fiscaliza, mas hoje eu disse que fosse descansar. Estava destroçado pela notícia da morte de... seu pai -disse ela, tratando de que não lhe quebrasse a voz.

Ruby apertou os lábios e lhe deu as costas, contendo com muita dificuldade as lágrimas.

Ele tomava a Anneleise como exemplo, fingindo que estava a ponto de romper a chorar. Anneleise podia ter escrito uma tese sobre a arte de manipular através do pranto, embora Zane duvidasse que tivesse derramado uma só lágrima sincera em toda sua vida. Provavelmente o caso de Ruby era o mesmo.

-Estou segura de que não precisa que o acompanhe ate seu quarto - murmurou ela, ainda de costas para ele-. Vou deixar você para que se instale.

Mas Zane não estava disposto a deixar ela acreditar que ia poder enganá-lo tão facilmente. Queria deixar perfeitamente claro que sabia como funcionavam as mulheres quando havia dinheiro em jogo.

Pôs uma mão no ombro e, ignorando o estremecimento de medo que percorreu o corpo da mulher, voltou-a para ele. Nos olhos femininos viu a umidade, as pestanas molhadas, e teve que reconhecer que era boa, muito boa, se podia provocar as lágrimas com tanta facilidade.

Mas então viu o que havia no mais profundo dos olhos azuis e lhe chegou à alma.

Dor. Perda. Desolação.

E ele reconhecia essas emoções. Era sentimentos que havia guardado no mais profundo de seu ser, e agora os viu perfeitamente refletidos no olhar aquoso que parecia despir sua alma ante ele. Foi uma sensação estranha, incômoda, e absolutamente bem-vinda.

Viu-a apertar os lábios de uma vez que uma lágrima solitária escapava pela extremidade de um olho. Desarmado por um momento, reagindo unicamente por instinto, secou-lhe a lágrima que descia pela bochecha com um dedo. Ela apertou ainda mais os olhos, e entreabriu os lábios para respirar em um soluço. Zane a sentiu tremer.

Maldita seja aquilo não estava indo como ele esperava. Porque ela não era o que ele esperava.

-Gostava dele de verdade?

A pergunta pôs sobre a mesa a opinião que tinha dela, mas já era muito tarde para retirá-la. A idéia de que Laurence fora para ela algo mais que uma fonte de luxos e comodidades, o feria mais fundo.

-Tão impossível parece a você? -disse ela, afastando-se dele-. Laurence era um homem maravilhoso que se deixava querer.

A sincera admissão mudou tudo, e transformou a incompreensão de Zane em raiva por ouvi-la admitir clara e sinceramente o que seu pai havia sido para ela: um amante mais velho que a enchia de cuidados.

-Sim, estou seguro - disse com sarcasmo.

-Parece que não o entendo - disse ela-. O que quer dizer exatamente?

-Não é tão difícil. Um homem velho e rico que se podia permitir o luxo de manter amplamente uma mulher atraente e jovem.

Se não estivesse tão cansado depois da longa viajem e sob os efeitos da mudança de horário, possivelmente teria podido evitar, mas o certo foi que não o viu vir.

Ruby lhe estampou uma sonora bofetada com todas suas forças no rosto.

Imediatamente, ela se voltou para trás horrorizada, com os olhos muito abertos, a mão fechada em um punho apertando a boca. Esperou que ele esfregasse o rosto com a mão, mas Zane não reagiu, ao menos fisicamente.

-Certamente sabe bater - disse, movendo a mandíbula de um lado a outro, com os olhos cravados nela com dureza.

-Mereceu isso – assegurou -. E não penso em me desculpar. Não tenho que agüentar esses insultos de você.

-Não pode suportar a verdade?

-É incrível! De verdade acredita que estou aqui por seu dinheiro?

-Como quase todo mundo.

-Eu não sou quase todo mundo - assegurou-. Não quero seu dinheiro. Nunca quis.

-Então por que esteve vivendo com ele, com um homem que poderia ser seu pai?

Ruby pôs-se a rir, principalmente porque sabia que, se não o fizesse, romperia a chorar ante a grave injustiça. O quanto equivocado estava! Não conhecia seu pai, não a conhecia. Não sabia nada.

-Você me dá pena - disse com uma calma que logo que sentia-. É evidente que não conhece o significado de palavras como «amizade» e «camaradagem». Que você seja incapaz de mostrar nenhum respeito ou afeto a seu pai - acrescentou, sacudindo a cabeça-, não significa que outros também.

-Assim que cuidou de você por pura bondade de seu coração? -perguntou ele, entrecerrando perigosamente os olhos-. Ficou com ele só por sua companhia? Em cima quer que acredite que gostava dele.

-Alguém tinha que querê-lo! - exclamou ela-. Porque só Deus sabe que de você não recebeu mais que sofrimento.

Ruby escapou dele, desejando sair dali o antes possível, mas uma mão de aço a segurou pelo braço e a deteve, lhe impedindo de mover-se. Voltou-se para ele, indignada, mas o protesto morreu em seus lábios quando viu a raiva que cobria o rosto masculino.

-Não banque a moralista comigo. Não tem nem idéia do que sentia por meu pai nem por que. Nem idéia.

Ruby tentou escapar de novo dele sem continuar, pelo que se voltou para frente, tão perto dele que podia sentir o calor que desprendia seu corpo como se fosse uma fogueira. Entretanto, a ira de Zane não era nada comparada com a sua.

-Tem razão - disse, esticando os lábios em um gesto de infinito desprezo-. Não tenho nem idéia do que sentia por ele nem por que, mas quem tinha a culpa? Eu, por estar ao seu lado quando necessitava de apoio, ou você, por não se incomodar sequer em lhe chamar por telefone?

Capítulo 3

Horas mais tarde, quando o céu noturno começava a iluminar-se com as primeiras luzes da alvorada, Zane continuava deitado em sua cama, rodeado pelas fotografias e troféus de sua juventude que continuavam exatamente onde ele os havia deixado. Mas em lugar de pensar no passado, levava as últimas horas sem poder se separar de sua mente a imagem de uma mulher com fogo nos olhos e veneno na língua, uma mulher com corpo de deusa e que lutava e se revolvia como uma tigresa.

E recordou a noite anterior, quando lhe esbofeteou e, em lugar de sair fugindo, voltou para por mais e continuou discutindo com ele acaloradamente, até que por fim não ficou mais remédio que lhe soltar o braço e deixá-la partir.

Uma mulher muito temperamental.

Como seria na cama?, perguntou-se. Seguro que tinha tanta vida e tanta paixão nua como vestida, pensou, de uma vez que um comichão de desejo lhe percorria todo o corpo.

Com um golpe na cama, levantou-se e foi para o banho. Que demônios lhe estava passando? O que lhe importava como fora na cama? Não era sua intenção continuar o que seu pai havia deixado pela metade!

Além disso, nesse momento tinha problemas mais urgentes: organizar o funeral e ver o futuro da empresa. De momento tinha que ocupar o posto de Laurence, mas também tinha que fazer planos a longo prazo. E mais valia que colocasse mãos a obra antes que Ruby começasse a interferir nos assuntos familiares. Embora até agora tivesse ocupado um lugar preferencial nos afetos do Laurence, agora que ele estava ali, as coisas iriam mudar, e muito.

Kioto estava esperando-o na cozinha quando saiu depois de uma longa ducha de água quente e uma mudança de roupa.

-Senhor Zane! -exclamou Kioto, aproximando-se dele com um sorriso dão carente de tristeza-. Como me alegro de lhe ver. Preparei um café da manhã especial.

-Eu também me alegro de ver você - disse Zane, emocionado, depois de intercambiar um rápido e sentido abraço com o ancião.

-Seu pai - disse Kioto, sacudindo tristemente a cabeça enquanto servia um prato-. Sinto muitíssimo.

-Obrigado - disse.

O ancião japonês desapareceu e retornou pouco depois com um pequeno cofre de madeira que ele conhecia perfeitamente. A caixa do antigamente mergulhador de pérolas sempre tinha ocupado um lugar preferencial no escritório de seu pai, e agora estava diante dele, como uma provocação, como uma brincadeira.

A caixa de madeira almofadada era uma relíquia de tempos passados, quando as pérolas naturais eram um autêntico tesouro. Quando os mergulhadores de pérolas recolhiam a madrepérola do leito marinho, as poucas pérolas naturais que encontravam introduziam em um pequeno buraco na tampa e assim se mantinham a salvo até que os navios retornavam a terra firme.

Mas agora o pequeno cofre já não continha pérolas, mas bem dinamite.

-Seu pai disse que era para você - disse Kioto em resposta a seus pensamentos.

Zane separou do prato e apurou a xícara de café, sem afastar os olhos do cofre. Sabia exatamente o que havia em seu interior, e recordou uma ocasião quando durante umas férias escolares penetrou no escritório de seu pai e começou a procurar pelas gavetas até que encontrou uma velha chave. Em seguida pensou no cofre de madeira que sempre estava sobre a mesa de seu pai, uma caixa sempre fechada e que sempre lhe tinha intrigado. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a chave na fechadura e conteve o fôlego enquanto a girava e abria a tampa.

Mas também recordou a desilusão ao encontrar tão somente um montão de envelopes e cartas antigas. Sem nenhum interesse, abriu o primeiro envelope. Era uma carta de seu pai a Bonnie, a melhor amiga de sua mãe, em que havia uma lista de números e algo sobre uma casa e o pagamento de umas letras que para ele não havia nenhum sentido. Mas não teve tempo de continuar registrando porque a babá o surpreendeu e lhe advertiu que não olhasse onde não devia, no caso de se inteirava de algo que nem queria nem precisava saber.

Durante um tempo Zane se perguntou pelo significado daquelas palavras, mas logo retornou ao colégio e se esqueceu por completo do conteúdo do cofre. Até outro dia, fazia nove anos, quando recordou a carta e seus conteúdos e de repente entendeu tudo.

Zane suspirou pesadamente sem entender o que era que seu pai pretendia ao lhe deixar aquele cofre. Esperava que lesse seu conteúdo, sem dúvida cartas de amor, para que seu filho se inteirasse da sórdida verdade? Esse era seu legado?

Entretanto não estava disposto a fazer seu jogo. O que tinha lido nove anos atrás era mais que suficiente, e por ele o cofre podia continuar fechado para sempre.

Kioto retirou os pratos.

-Mais café? -ofereceu o ancião com gesto amável.

Zane negou com a cabeça de uma vez que ficava em pé e empurrava ligeiramente o cofre para trás. Não necessitava lembranças do passado. Bastante tinha com Ruby.

-Não, obrigado, Kioto. Tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Há algum carro que eu possa utilizar?

-Sim, sim - assentiu o ancião imediatamente-. Mas agora veio para ficar, não? Para sempre?

Zane respirou profundamente. Entre seus planos imediatos para a Corporação Bastiani estava organizar a gestão da empresa a longo prazo, e contratar o pessoal necessário para poder retornar quanto antes a Londres e continuar atendendo seus negócios na capital britânica.

-Veremos Kioto - respondeu sem comprometer-se-. Primeiro tenho que me assegurar de que a companhia fique bem neste difícil momento agora que falta a mão de meu pai para guiá-la.

-Isso não é problema - assegurou-lhe Kioto, movendo o trapo no ar para tranqüilizá-lo-. A senhorita Ruby se ocupará de tudo, não se preocupe por isso.

Zane se esticou de repente.

-O que quer dizer?

-A senhorita Ruby já está no escritório. Ela se ocupará de que tudo funcione como sempre.

Encontrou-a sentada no escritório de seu pai, em sua mesa, em sua poltrona, como se fosse a presidente da companhia, escrevendo em um computador portátil enquanto consultava uma pasta de documentos aberta sobre a mesa.

-Já vejo que não perdeu nem um minuto - disse ele da porta, anunciando sua presença.

Ruby levantou a cabeça momentaneamente surpreendida. Mas em seguida se recuperou e o olhou com frieza.

-Pensava que fosse dormir mais.

-Para pôr você a dirigir a companhia antes que despertasse?

Ruby franziu o cenho.

-De onde tirou isso?

-Está aqui - disse ele, mostrando com o braço seu redor-, no escritório de meu pai, em sua mesa, em sua poltrona, apenas vinte e quatro horas depois de sua morte.

Ruby deixou a caneta e apoiou as costas na poltrona.

-Isso é o que o preocupa? -perguntou ela, levantando zombadora uma sobrancelha-. Que o deixe sem sua preciosa herança e tire a companhia sem que se dê conta?

-Não conseguira! -estalou ele furioso com as mandíbulas apertadas.

Ruby esboçou um sorriso que logo que passou de seus lábios.

-Possivelmente porque nem sequer me interessa.

-E então o que faz aqui? -quis saber ele, aproximando-se da mesa-. É sábado.

«Tinha que sair da casa», pensou ela. «Tinha que me afastar de você ».

Mas não disse. Não queria reconhecer a verdade de seus pensamentos, nem sequer para si mesma.

-Laurence e eu estávamos trabalhando juntos em um projeto na semana passada quando ficou doente. Os documentos ainda estavam em sua mesa, e não pensei que se importasse que continuasse trabalhando aqui.

-Que tipo de trabalho? -disse ele, rodeando a mesa e aproximando-se dela.

Ruby o observou com atenção, avaliando cada passo que dava para ela.

Maldito Zane! A noite anterior disse tudo, prometeu-se, que agora que já se conheceram e sabiam o que pensavam em um do outro, seria imune a seu poder e a sua força masculina, e por fim conseguiu convencer-se de que a ira e a raiva que sentia por ele serviria como um escudo de aço para seu magnetismo. Mas se estava enganando. Por que se não tinha fugido da casa ao romper da alvorada? E por que estava sentindo o calor que desprendia o corpo masculino como se fossem as chamas de uma tocha?

A pesar do ressentimento e da raiva, não havia forma de evitar o carisma dos Bastiani.

De tal pau, tal lasca, pensou.

Mas enquanto a força do Laurence o transformou em um colega excepcional, e um mentor e fonte de inspiração fascinante, Zane parecia levar o carisma herdado de seu pai a um novo nível. Sua cercania e seu irresistível magnetismo masculino a deixavam totalmente vulnerável e a sua mercê.

-O que são? -perguntou ele, olhando os desenhos que havia sobre a mesa.

-A Coleção Paixão - disse ela com uma nota de orgulho-. O lançamento é dentro de três meses.

-Aqui?

-Como todas as coleções, primeiro serão lançadas aqui em Broome, no festival Escada À Lua, e uma semana mais tarde a apresentaremos em nível nacional no Teatro da Ópera de Sidney. E depois disso levamos uma série de desenhos selecionados a Londres e Nova Iorque. Certamente contamos com sua presença para ocupar o lugar do Laurence.

Ruby tentou dar um tom de boa vinda a sua voz, mas se Zane se impressionou com o ambicioso programa de lançamento ou queria fazer parte dele, não se manifestou.

-São desenhos muito ambiciosos - disse-. São extraordinários - não pôde evitar reconhecer.

-Obrigado.

-São seus?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. «Do primeiro ao último», pensou sem dizer.

-Por isso trabalho aqui - disse ela, sustentando o olhar-. Desenho os mostruários para as pérolas que produz a Corporação Bastiani.

-Então você se deu conta de que não foi precisamente um sucesso. Estes desenhos não podem funcionar.

Ruby ficou imóvel, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-Perdão?

-Estes desenhos, «Coleção Paixão: O abraço do amor». O conceito não está mau, mas não parece muito ambicioso para ser realizado só com pérolas, ouro e pedras preciosas? Não podemos fazer toda uma coleção baseada em uma idéia tão descabelada. É muito risco.

-Claro que funcionará - argumentou ela-. É ambicioso, sim, e é um risco, mas as peças já estão em fase de produção. E virtualmente terminadas.

-Mas não demonstradas. Está me dizendo que o futuro da empresa depende de uma coleção que pode ser um grande fracasso?

-Laurence estava apaixonado por esta coleção e a apoiava cem por cem.

-Laurence já não está aqui.

-Mas eu sim. E continuo desenhando coleções de pérolas para a Bastiani desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, e até o momento todas com grande êxito. Não há razão para pensar que desta vez não será assim.

Zane deixou o desenho que levava na mão e se sentou na metade da mesa, apoiando as mãos em ambos os lados das pernas.

Estava muito perto, e Ruby desejou ter vestido algo mais que uma simples saia estampada e uma camiseta de algodão cor limão. Com o pretexto de encher o copo de água se levantou da cadeira, e só se voltou para ele depois de respirar profundamente três vezes e serenar-se.

-Não penso em desfraldar Laurence nem a companhia - disse ela, tratando de recuperar a pose -. E já que estamos nisso, incomodou-se em ler os relatórios financeiros que seu pai mandou de maneira regular nos últimos anos? -perguntou-. Você se deu conta de que os benefícios da companhia começaram a multiplicar-se a partir da decisão de vender duas coleções ao ano em lugar de só pérolas cultivadas e alguns desenhos simples?

-E suponho que agora me dirá que foi graças a você - disse ele com um desprezo que não se incomodou em ocultar.

-Não - disse ela, negando com a cabeça-. Não foi graças a mim. Laurence me contratou como desenhista recém saída da Escola de Desenho. Disse-me que queria alguém criativo e original, sem idéias preconcebidas sobre como deviam ser as jóias com pérolas. E juntos trabalhamos na idéia de criar coleções que pudessem mostrar a beleza mística destas magníficas pérolas em todo mundo. A idéia foi do Laurence, esse foi seu sonho, mas os desenhos, sim, são todos meus.

Ruby se deteve repentinamente enjoada, como se lhe faltasse oxigênio, consciente de que ele não havia deixado de estudá-la friamente no escritório, com os olhos entreabertos.

Desesperada, bebeu um gole de água do copo que provavelmente esta muito cheio. Algumas gotas de água deslizaram pelo copo e depois por seus dedos até que caíram na camiseta, deixando sua marca sobre o tecido que cobria seus seios.

Os olhos de Zane continuaram o percurso da água. Estava fascinado pela reação da mulher, primeiro a fuga ao aproximar-se muito da mesa e depois as respirações relaxantes para tranqüilizar-se antes de voltar-se para ele e defender sua postura. E tinha que reconhecer que, muito a seu pesar, suas palavras o haviam impressionado.

Mas agora estava mais impressionado ainda pelos círculos úmidos que estavam se desenhando na malha de algodão, e gostou de vê-la perder o prumo, mas ainda gostou mais do efeito do tecido molhado em seus mamilos. Em um instante se endureceram e se desenharam claramente sob o tecido, e como um convite que não podia recusar, foi para ela.

-Está parecendo ser uma mulher de considerável talento - murmurou, detendo-se em frente a ela.

Embora Ruby fosse bastante alta, teve que levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos, e tragou saliva quando esticou a mão e pôs os dedos sobre a gargantilha de pérolas que levava e levantou ligeiramente alguns centímetros.

-Esta também é sua?

Ruby não podia respirar, não podia mover-se, e um medo que não havia sentido em muito tempo voltou a atacá-la de novo, ameaçador.

Perigo, aquele homem significava perigo. Estava muito perto, era muito forte, e quando o viu esticar a mão, pensou... OH, Deus, só de recordar como tinha olhado seus seios foi como sentir a carícia de sua mão. E se seu olhar podia ter tanta força... se esticasse a mão para acariciá-la...

Mas em vez disso, ele levantou a gargantilha em um gesto quente e íntimo, e ela se estremeceu ao dar-se conta de que o perigo que ele representava não era o tipo de perigo que ela tinha vivido antes. Este tipo de perigo era mais forte, mais intenso e muito mais magnético.

-É preciosa - disse com voz rouca enquanto examinava a jóia-. Igual à pessoa que a leva - levantou os olhos e a olhou-. Você desenhou?

A gargantilha, com uma magnífica pérola redonda de dezoito milímetros, foi um presente do Laurence depois do grande êxito de sua primeira coleção.

-Fiz - admitiu por fim.

De maneira instintiva foi tocar o colar, e sua mão se encontrou com a dele, que ainda o segurava. Por um segundo seus dedos se roçaram, e ela viu o brilho nos olhos masculinos, que durou um décimo de segundo, de uma vez que sentia uma doce onda de calor no sob o ventre.

-É uma pérola deliciosa - murmurou sem soltá-la, olhando nos lábios em vez de a pérola.

Ruby tragou saliva, tratando de reagir, de uma vez que seus sentidos se enchiam do aroma masculino, quente, viril e carregado de desejo que era totalmente embriagador.

-Obrigado - sussurrou, imaginando o sabor de seus lábios nela, quase desfrutando da união de suas bocas-. Laurence me deu de presente.

Ele piscou, e seus olhos passaram de quente caramelo a granito gelado em um instante. Então soltou a gargantilha e se incorporou.

-Sem dúvida trabalhou nisso.

O momento passou, deixando-a totalmente perdida. Esta vez, quando seus dedos encontraram a pérola, a rodeou como se fosse um talismã, e Ruby rezou para que lhe desse forças. Mas necessitava mais que uma pérola para manter-se afastada daquele homem.

Por isso recuperou o aprumo, e respondeu:

-OH, sim. Estou convencida disso.

Os olhos dele, que até agora tinham estado carregados de desejo, passaram a refletir ira e repulsão.

-Me diga que não é verdade - quis saber dele-. Diga-me que não se deitava com meu pai.

Ruby levantou os olhos e se permitiu esboçar um meio sorriso. Agora entendia. Ele não estava enojado com ela. Estava enojado consigo mesmo, enojado por sentir-se atraído por uma mulher que tinha pertencido a seu pai. Possivelmente o presente do Laurence a protegeria depois de tudo, pensou, porque enquanto Zane a visse como a querida de seu pai estaria a salvo dele. E, mais importante ainda, estaria a salvo de si mesma.

-Não tenho que dizer nada. Não é assunto seu - disse ela, rodeando e voltando para a mesa.

Mas as mãos dele a seguraram pelos ombros e a pegaram a ele.

-Deitava-se com ele?

Olhou as mãos.

-Sente vontade de me tocar - disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha com gesto provocador-. E só quer se assegurar de que herda todas as posses de seu pai?

Ruby não esperou sua resposta. Afastou-lhe as mãos e foi até a mesa, onde começou a recolher seus desenhos e planos.

-Perdoe, eu adoraria ficar e continuar conversando com você, mas tenho trabalho. Quando terminar irei ate a casa para recolher minhas coisas.

-Por quê? Aonde vai?

-Não sei - reconheceu, a caminho da porta-. Mas já vai ser bastante horrível trabalhar com você até a apresentação da coleção, e asseguro que não posso suportar a idéia de viver também sob o mesmo teto.

-O que quer dizer, até a apresentação? -disse ele a suas costas.

Ruby respirou profundamente, e com lentidão se voltou para ele, pedindo desculpas a Laurence pelo que ia fazer.

-Vou, Zane. Ficarei até a apresentação da nova coleção. Terminarei o que tenho que fazer, mas já não terá que me agüentar mais. Apresentarei minha demissão.

Capítulo 4

Mas esses não eram os planos do Laurence. Uns dias mais tarde, Ruby e Zane escutavam incrédulos no antigo escritório do Laurence as condições de seu testamento.

-Não entendo - disse Ruby.

Derek Finlayson suspirou como se desculpando.

-Já sei que é difícil de aceitar de momento, mas a situação é basicamente que a Zane e você legou noventa por cento das ações da companhia em partes iguais. A partir de agora, cada um controla esse quarenta e cinco por cento da empresa.

-Mas... -Ruby olhou para Zane, procurando ajuda, entretanto, este estava sentado em sua cadeira totalmente rígido e com o rosto como uma máscara-. Mas eu não quero.

Zane virou a cabeça e a olhou com incredulidade.

Ruby sacudiu a cabeça. Era ridículo. Precisamente o fim de semana anterior se mudou para um bangalô em um luxuoso complexo hoteleiro junto à praia, fundamentalmente porque era o que mais longe havia encontrado da mansão Bastiani, pensando que era uma solução temporária. Já havia marcado algumas entrevistas com importantes joalheiros de Sidney. Nos últimos anos, lavrou-se uma excelente reputação como desenhista de jóias para a corporação Bastiani e sabia que não lhe faltariam boas ofertas de trabalho.

-Não quero - repetiu com um nó na garganta-. Não entendo por que Laurence tomou essa ridícula decisão. De fato, tenho pensado ir trabalhar fora daqui. Nem sequer estarei em Broome.

O advogado tirou os óculos e esfregou a ponta do nariz, a ponto de dizer algo. Entretanto, pareceu pensar melhor, suspirou e voltou a por os óculos.

-É evidente que segundo o testamento - continuou o homem-, Laurence queria que ficasse aqui para dirigir a companhia com Zane. Possivelmente quer pensar um pouco. Dez por cento restantes da empresa será repartido entre os empregados da companhia dependendo do tempo que estejam trabalhando aqui. E para obter benefícios necessitam que a empresa continue funcionando como até agora.

-Deixe que se vá - interrompeu Zane-. Não quer ficar. Comprarei sua parte.

Derek Finlayson piscou e dirigiu seu olhar cinza para Zane.

-Entendo seu ponto de vista, senhor Bastiani, mas neste momento o que me preocupa são os desejos de seu pai. É evidente que Laurence desejava que vocês dois se ocupassem da direção da empresa em benefício de todos os acionistas. Mas, depois de tudo, foi à senhorita Clemenger quem trabalhou junto ao Laurence nos últimos anos. Agora ela conhece muito melhor o funcionamento da empresa e é crucial que continue trabalhando aqui para assegurar o futuro da companhia.

-Eu não estive precisamente de braços cruzados - disse ele-. Tenho assuntos que me reclamam em Londres.

-Seu pai também pensou nisso - disse o advogado, procurando entre suas notas-. Ah, sim, aqui está. Terá todo o tempo que necessite para voltar para Londres e dispor como considero mais conveniente de seus assuntos ali. Explicarei os detalhes mais adiante.

O advogado se interrompeu um momento e olhou para Ruby.

-Senhorita Clemenger - continuou-, Laurence conhecia bem sua preocupação pelo bem estar de seus empregados e confiava em que você continuasse defendendo seus direitos e executando seu sonho, que era manter a Corporação Bastiani na vanguarda do desenho e a inovação do setor.

-Mas se não quiser ficar...

-Não! -Ruby virou a cabeça e cravou os olhos azuis nos castanhos de Zane-. Finlayson tem razão. Era o que Laurence queria. Ele me queria aqui, e não vou abandonar minha responsabilidade com a empresa e outros empregados.

Derek Finlayson curvou os lábios em um sorriso de uma vez que dava um murro sobre a mesa.

-Assim eu gosto. Laurence estaria orgulhoso de você, querida. Quanto a você, Zane, quanto tempo acredita que necessita para organizar seus negócios em Londres? Quer dizer... -dirigiu-lhe um olhar ardiloso,. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas-, se pensa em voltar para Broome para dirigir a empresa junto com a senhorita Clemenger, claro.

-OH, voltarei - disse Zane, olhando para Ruby com uma hostilidade que fazia arder o ar entre eles-. Esteja certo disso.

-Como conseguiu?

Quando o advogado se foi e no escritório só ficaram Ruby e Zane, este se voltou a olhar para a desenhista com rancor.

-A que se refere? -perguntou ela com expressão ausente enquanto o medo ia dando procuração dela.

O testamento do Laurence não era um favor, nem um legado que ela desejasse, era, mas bem uma sentença.

-Não é parte da família, tão somente uma empregada. Como arrumou isso para convencer meu pai que deixasse os quarenta e cinco por cento da companhia?

-Não fiz nada para convencê-lo. Não tinha nem idéia de que essas eram as intenções de seu pai.

-Não me diga? -perguntou ele, zombador-. Vivia com ele e não sabia?

-Certamente que não sabia! -protestou ela-. Já disse que ia apresentar minha demissão. Minha intenção era ir embora assim que terminássemos com a apresentação da Coleção Paixão.

-Não se faça de inocente. Nunca teve nenhuma intenção de ir. E o de ficar até o lançamento da nova coleção só era uma desculpa.

-O dinheiro não me importa - assegurou com firmeza-, mas se vou o que será dos empregados? Quem dirigirá a companhia se você estiver em Londres? Quem continuará com o sonho do Laurence?

-Ficaria pelo bem dos empregados? -disse ele, incrédulo-. Que nobre de sua parte! Mas me perdoe se não acredito.

-Não há nada que perdoar -repôs -. Não espero que acredite em nada, e muito menos na verdade.

-A verdade é que meu pai te deixou quarenta e cinco por cento da empresa. E você já admitiu que meu pai era uma pessoa muito especial em sua vida.

Furiosa, Ruby sentiu a necessidade de defender-se.

-Está insinuando que seu pai me deixou uma fortuna por ser meu amante?

-você quem disse.

Ruby queria desmenti-lo, mas não era isso o que queria no fundo? Se Zane a odiava por deitar-se com seu pai, não iria tocá-la, e se não a tocasse, ao menos ela teria a oportunidade de resistir ao grande magnetismo masculino e não cair vítima de seu poder.

Mas arqueando provocadoramente uma sobrancelha, sorriu sedutoramente e jogou o peito para frente. Zane gostava de seus seios, isso já tinha deixado mais que claro. E esta vez os olhos do homem, carregados de desejo, continuaram seus movimentos. Ruby sabia que o estava provocando, mas decidiu continuar com o jogo.

-Isso não posso negar, Zane - disse com uma voz rouca de uma vez que passava uma mão lentamente pelo quadril-. Sabe muito bem que eu era muito especial para ele. É evidente que nossa relação era muito mais importante para ele do que eu havia me dado conta. Não esperava que fosse tão generoso. Sabe? -continuou sem perder o sorriso-. Parece-me que já sei o que é que o incomoda. Que para ele eu era mais importante que seu próprio filho. Por isso me odeia tanto?

Zane deu um passo para diante com as feições contundidas pela ira, e por um momento Ruby sentiu medo. Por que se enfurecia tanto se ela não estava fazendo mais que confirmar as suspeitas que estava tão seguro? Entretanto, ao ver a cólera refletida em seu rosto, Ruby se deu conta de que tinha ido muito longe.

-Zane... -murmurou, dando instintivamente um passo atrás para afastar-se dele-. Não queria...

-Claro que queria você mais que a mim. Por que não? -disse ele em um tom extremamente sedutor que nada tinha que ver com sua atitude em geral.

Zane esticou uma mão e segurou uma mecha que se enrolou devagar ao redor de um dedo, antes de lhe acariciar as bochechas, enquanto seus olhos percorriam o rosto feminino, e os ombros, o decote, e mais abaixo...

Ruby tragou saliva.

-Não - sussurrou, sentindo que o perigo tomava uma nova direção. Umedeceu os lábios, respirando entrecortadamente como se lhe faltasse o ar-. Não queria dizer isso. Não devia ter...

Zane pôs um dedo sobre os lábios e a fez calar.

-Tinha razão - reconheceu por fim, deslizando a mão dos lábios femininos, pela garganta feminina e sobre o peito-. É evidente que lhe deu algo que eu não pude. Mas tenho que me perguntar uma coisa.

Zane titubeou com o rosto a poucos centímetros dela, sem deixar de olhá-la nos olhos, procurando algo neles enquanto a suave pressão de seus dedos na mecha os mantinha muito perto. De repente inclinou a cabeça e curvou os lábios em um sorriso carregado de desprezo.

-Deixou os quarenta e cinco por cento da companhia, ao redor de duzentos milhões de dólares. Tão boa é na cama?

Capítulo 5

A primeira reação de Ruby foi esbofeteá-lo, mas se disse que ultimamente estava deixando-se levar muito por suas emoções com aquele homem, e se reprimiu. Não se deixaria levar de novo pelos instintos, por grave que fosse a provocação.

Por isso fechou os punhos com força a espada, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

-Eu sei que você não daria muitas voltas - disse ela, jogando a cabeça para trás e soltando a mecha por entre os dedos masculinos-. Porque isso é algo que nunca saberá.

E virando triunfalmente sobre seus pés, dirigiu-se para a porta.

Ele a observou afastar-se, como se tivesse ganho uma importante batalha, apesar de que seus movimentos seguiam tendo certa indecisão, como se lhe custasse passar de cálida e carinhosa a fria e distante.

E um momento antes tinha sido cálida e carinhosa, uma mulher carregada de poder feminino. Quando estava furiosa era espetacular, e, entretanto tinha uma vulnerabilidade que a fazia muito mais próxima.

Não era de estranhar que seu pai estivesse tão dependente dela, pensou.

-meu pai sempre gostou das mulheres - recordou-, mas por todos os milhões que deixou para você, sinceramente espero que o tenha deixado muito satisfeito.

Os olhos de Ruby brilharam de raiva e irritação.

-Como se atreve! -exclamou, voltando-se para ele com indignação-. De mim pode pensar ou dizer o que quiser, dá-me igual, mas não permitirei que falte o respeito à lembrança de seu pai. Que tipo de filho é para dizer coisas assim quando o corpo do Laurence ainda não esfriou na tumba? Seu pai era um homem cheio de integridade, embora você não tenha nem idéia do que significa isso.

Zane arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ainda tinha vontade de brigar? Tinha que reconhecer que a mulher não se rendia facilmente.

-me acredite - assegurou, apoiando-se na mesa-. Sei muito mais de meu pai do que você insinua. Mas termina com a farsa de uma vez, não tem que continuar defendendo ele. Já conseguiu o que queria.

-O que? Sério acredita que isto era o que queria? Se obrigada a trabalhar com você? Neste momento, uma sentença de cárcere seria melhor.

Zane se separou da mesa e caminhou para ela.

-Nisso estou de acordo com você - disse, aproximando-se dela com movimentos lentos e deliberados-. É evidente que nenhum dos dois quer ter nenhum tipo de relação com o outro, assim tenho a solução perfeita-. Compro sua parte. Pagarei em dinheiro e assim poderá sair daqui no primeiro vôo e aproveitar todas essas oportunidades trabalhistas que tem não sei onde. Embora com a soma que vai levar não fará falta.

OH, sim, a julgar pelo movimento da cabeça e o brilho de esperança nos olhos de Ruby, a idéia era muito tentadora. Estaria calculando sua parte? Sem dúvida alguma.

-O advogado disse...

-O que ele disse não importa - interrompeu-. Isto é entre você e eu. Agora somos os principais acionistas. Nossa decisão é o que conta.

-E o lançamento da coleção?

-Está quase tudo preparado. Seu mérito será reconhecido pelos desenhos, é obvio, e terá liberdade para fazer o que quiser. Só que esta vez não terá que procurar pérolas. Esta vez o mundo inteiro será sua ostra.

Ruby titubeou, e Zane se deu conta de que quase a havia convencido como estava seguro. Porque conhecia esse tipo de mulheres muito bem.

-É a oportunidade para começar do zero - continuou ele-. Com todo o dinheiro que necessita.

Mas de repente, inesperadamente, ela negou com a cabeça.

-Não, não posso fazer isso. Esqueceu do Laurence. Ele queria que eu dirigisse a companhia, não que me fizesse com o dinheiro e me fosse. Sabia que a empresa necessitava de uma certa continuidade.

Zane jogou as mãos ao ar. Como podia insinuar que não era capaz de dirigir a companhia?

-É a empresa de minha família, dirijo um dos bancos mercantis mais agressivos e rentáveis do mundo, e crê que não sou capaz de ocupar o posto de meu pai? -estalou com raiva.

Ruby o estudou com frieza.

-É evidente que seu pai tinha suas dúvidas - foi seu comentário.

Zane fechou a boca. OH, para ter o aspecto de uma deusa, suas palavras eram corrosivas como um ácido. Se o que tentava era conseguir mais dinheiro por suas ações, estava fazendo muito bem.

-Pagarei - repetiu ele com os dentes apertados-. Darei vinte por cento mais sobre o valor de mercado das ações. Ninguém dará tanto.

Ruby abriu muito os olhos.

-Me pagaria tudo isso?

«Mais», pensou ele, se era o que fazia precisava.

-Aceita?

Ruby negou com a cabeça uma vez mais.

-Fica com seu dinheiro, Zane. Não procuro um trato mais vantajoso. Porque acaba de confirmar o que suspeitava. Não posso vender minha parte e deixar a empresa totalmente em suas mãos. Acha que posso deixar dez por cento dos empregados a sua mercê? Não demoraria em acabar com eles - afirmou ela-. Não posso deixar a companhia em suas mãos - repetiu, tratando de convencer também a si mesma.

Zane tragou o orgulho e expôs a pergunta que pensava que não teria que expor.

-Quanto dinheiro quer?

-Não entende - disse ela-. Não quero seu dinheiro. Não pode me tirar da empresa com dinheiro.

-Todo mundo tem um preço.

Ruby o olhou nos olhos, e sorriu.

-Então possivelmente deva aceitar que não pode pagar o meu.

-Não ficará - advertiu ele, ameaçador-. Quando voltar de Londres, se continuar aqui, não durará nem dez minutos mais. E então me suplicará que compre sua parte e sairá fugindo.

Ruby sorriu ligeiramente.

-Nunca venderei minha parte. Prefiro morrer a deixar você no comando.

Maldita chuva! Zane jogou-se na poltrona de pele para trás e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, estirando os ombros intumescidos e compridos (correrias e noites em seu escritório reorganizando seus compromissos profissionais). Fora caía um aguaceiro que se batia quase horizontalmente contra as janelas, deixando rastros gelados pelos vidros e sumindo na cidade acostumada a neblina cinzenta.

Era primavera, mas nos últimos dias o vento e a chuva gelada não tinham deixado de cair. E pela primeira vez em sua vida estava impaciente por voltar para Broome. Porque o que necessitava nesse momento era sol e calor. Necessitava do colorido e os contrastes que só podia encontrar em Broome, dos exuberantes mangues verdes as transparentes águas azuis da Baía de Roebuck, do pó avermelhado dos caminhos de terra que dirigiam da cidade as areias brancas e as águas cristalinas de Cabo Beach.

E precisava ver uma mulher...

Incorporou-se na poltrona e golpeou a mesa com os punhos.

Maldita Ruby Clemenger!

Desde que chegou a Londres, em lugar de concentrar-se em como ajudar os custos da gestão de seus interesses na Europa, a imagem de Ruby penetrou continuamente em sua mente, lhe impedindo de concentrar-se.

Por isso não era estranho que tivesse demorado tanto para organizar seus assuntos muito mais do esperado; era impossível concentrar-se no trabalho quando tinha em mente outros assuntos de uma natureza muito mais carnal. As imagens o torturavam durante o dia, e os sonhos o atormentavam de noite, enquanto a fome e o desejo lhe retorciam as vísceras como um cruel roedor procurando fugir.

Imagens dela estendida nua em sua cama, com o cabelo esparramado sobre o travesseiro, e o olhar nublado pela paixão. Sonhos de seus corpos entrelaçados, satisfazendo seus intensos desejos carnais, possuindo-a.

Estava ficando louco! Por que a amante de seu pai podia ter tanto poder sobre ele? Era uma mulher muito bela, a personificação da perfeição, mas não era para ele. Nunca havia sido.

Seu pai se ocupou disso.

Com um grunhido fechou o computador. Fazia tempo que não se deitava com uma mulher. Muito tempo pensou.

Fez algumas chamadas antes de vestir o casaco e sair para o elevador. Seu trabalho em Londres estava virtualmente terminado e ele tinha que voltar para Broome.

Não havia nada que ver com as visões que imaginava, nem com os sonhos que sonhava nem com o desejo que sentia. Tinha que voltar para poder solucionar os problemas que ela tivesse causado em sua ausência.

Três semanas exatas.

Ruby respirou profundamente, tratando de relaxar e acalmar os nervos que a embargavam. Afastou os olhos da jóia que estava estudando para olhar o calendário que tinha sobre sua mesa.

É obvio que estava nervosa! Logo que faltavam dois meses para a apresentação da Coleção Paixão e ainda restava muito por fazer. Seu nervosismo nada tinha que ver com a iminente volta do Zane.

A quem queria enganar? Fazia vinte e um dias que Zane se foi e nenhum só havia deixado de perguntar-se quando voltaria.

E se estaria pensando nela tanto como ela pensava nele.

Maldito ele! Não queria pensar nele, não queria ter nenhum tipo de relação com ele. Mas então, por que não podia afastar ele de sua mente? Por que inclusive seus sonhos se viam dominados por imagens dele, imagens inquietantes e apaixonadas de corpos entrelaçados entre os lençóis?

Era como uma lenta tortura, aquele não saber. Nas poucas chamadas de trabalho de Londres, Zane não tinha feito nenhuma menção sobre a possível data de sua volta, mas à medida que passavam os dias, Ruby sabia que sua volta era inevitável. Zane não a deixaria sozinha dirigindo a empresa mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.

Voltaria.

Para reclamar sua herança.

A transformar sua vida em um inferno.

Ruby se estremeceu, e a valiosa jóia que havia na mão se deslizou entre seus dedos e caiu na mesa, tirando ela de seu devaneio.

-Pensa! -ordenou-se, de uma vez que recolhia a espetacular jóia que era a peça central da coleção e se assegurava de que não tinha sofrido nenhum dano.

Devagar girou a jóia entre os dedos. As delicadas tiras de ouro amarelo e diamantes incrustados se intercalavam com pérolas douradas estrategicamente colocadas. A princípio podia tomar-se unicamente como uma jóia de grande beleza, uma justaposição de arte, ciência e uma deliciosa manifestação do que a mãe natureza era capaz de proporcionar. Mas olhando-a de certo ângulo, baixo certa iluminação, aparecia outra imagem. Dois amantes entrelaçados, com as extremidades entrecruzadas e a paixão refletida no quente brilho de um número indefinido de diminutos diamantes.

Era a jóia mais maravilhosa que havia criado, pensou com orgulho.

E por que aquele pingente recordava Zane?

Esta vez, o toque do telefone foi uma intrusão bem recebida. Escutou por um momento as palavras atordoadas de seu ajudante.

-Está bem, Claudete, passe-me isso disse.

Ouviu-se um estalo no telefone, e depois:

-Quero falar com o Zane, não com outra secretária - disse uma voz acalorada com acento escandinavo no outro lado da linha.

-Sinto muito - respondeu Ruby-, mas neste momento Zane não está no escritório. Sou Ruby Clemenger, posso ajudar em algo?

-OH - do outro lado da linha se fez uma pausa-. Você é Ruby? Zane me falou muito de você - acrescentou, mudando de tom, mais suave, menos agressivo e muito mais sensual-. Zane me disse que é uma beleza.

Ruby ficou sem fala. Zane tinha falado para aquela mulher sobre ela? E havia dito isso?

-Com quem falo? -perguntou.

-Sou Anneleise Christiansen - disse a mulher-. Creio que Zane falou sobre mim.

Nenhuma só vez pensou Ruby, embora Zane e ela logo que tinham tido tempo de falar de nada. Todas suas conversas se limitaram a discutir pela empresa e pelo Laurence.

-É obvio que sim, Anneleise - respondeu Ruby, dando a resposta que a outra mulher esperava-. Mas eu sinto, não sei quando voltará. Quer que lhe deixe uma mensagem?

-OH... só queria me assegurar de que havia chegado bem a Broome. É uma viagem muita longa, e quando nos despedimos, parecia muito cansado - disse a mulher em um sensual ronrono.

Sem dúvida Anneleise não era um contato profissional. A realidade da situação caiu sobre ela como um jarro de água fria. Ruby tentou concentrar-se e pensar, mas não pôde evitar as imagens que invadiram sua mente, imagens do Zane beijando a outra mulher, abraçando-a, lhe fazendo amor.

Embora não lhe importava. Não se importava com quem se deitasse; depois de tudo, Zane não significava nada para ela. Nem sequer a atraía.

E então por que tinha passado boa parte das últimas três semanas pensando nele? Que demônios lhe ocorria?

Do primeiro momento sabia que Zane era um desalmado que havia abandonado seu pai e que só havia voltado depois de sua morte. Sabia exatamente que tipo de homem era e apesar de tudo não podia evitar sonhar com ele cada noite, ter pensamentos proibidos, sentir sensações secretas e despertar insatisfeita e empapada em suor.

Como podia ter sido vítima de seu poder, embora só fosse em sonhos, quando ele a tinha tratado como se não fosse mais que uma coisa e uma caça fortunas?

-Creio que sentirá não ter podido falar com você - disse Ruby por fim-. Quando voltar direi que ligou.

-OH, e se quando chegar for muito tarde para chamar, por favor, lhe diga... -a sensual voz no outro lado da linha se deteve um momento, e Ruby ouviu algo que soava como um soluço-. Diga-lhe que estou fazendo todo o possível, como ele disse para não pensar no quão longe que está.

Ruby pendurou o telefone, e uma cascata de sensações e pensamentos a assaltaram. Mas o que importava que tivesse uma namorada? Claro que um homem como ele tinha dúzias de namoradas, de amantes e de queridas.

De fato, deveria estar agradecida a Anneleise pela chamada. Todas as vezes que Zane lhe havia parecido uma ameaça do ponto de vista físico, todas as vezes que tinha invadido seu espaço deixando-a sem oxigênio, como quando segurou o pendente que levava no pescoço e lhe roçou a garganta com os dedos, ou como quando passou a mão pelo corpo em um gesto tão delicado, mas com um efeito tão devastador, havia feito unicamente para inquietá-la, para incomodá-la e para assustá-la. Essas eram suas táticas, desenhadas para obrigá-la a tomar a decisão de abandonar a empresa.

E quase a tinha convencido de fazer isso!

Mas agora ela não se deixaria manipular tão facilmente.

Ao menos agora, quando Zane retornasse, não ficaria em ridículo com ele, mostrando-se receptiva com ele e meio antecipando seus avanços. Agora seu comportamento seria distante e profissional.

Alegrou-se de estar de volta. Zane fechou os olhos e deixou que a água quente caísse sobre a cabeça, o pescoço e os ombros, e massageasse os músculos cansados e intumescidos depois de horas de viagem em um avião. Mas apesar do longo vôo se sentia cheio de vida, como se descer do avião e respirar o ar tropical de Broome lhe tivesse dado novas energias.

Fechou a água, secou-se e se vestiu rapidamente. Era tarde, mas estava seguro de que Ruby continuaria no escritório. Não tinha avisado de sua volta, porque queria surpreendê-la e, sobre tudo, não dar a oportunidade de ocultar nada. Provavelmente agora estaria disposta a reconhecer que não estava pronta para dirigir nada, e muito menos uma empresa tão complexa como a Corporação Bastiani. Certamente agora ela estava mais que disposta a aceitar sua generosa oferta.

O que Zane não esperava era a visceral reação que se apoderou dele ao vê-la de novo. Encontrou-a sentada em um dos bancos de trabalho da oficina, tomando notas enquanto estudava com expressão concentrada os objetos expostos na mesa de trabalho. A seu redor, outras mesas de trabalho se alinhavam junto às paredes naquela sala de máxima segurança iluminada com luz artificial. A única fonte de luz natural era uma estreita fileira de vidros na parte superior.

Sob os focos, inclusive rodeada de algumas das jóias mais valiosas do planeta, ela era o objeto mais belo. O vestido cruzado que usava acentuava a generosa forma dos seios e a cintura estreita. O tamborete no qual estava sentada não ajudava a ocultar as curvas femininas nem as longas pernas cruzadas por baixo. Zane sentiu secar a boca, e nesse momento entendeu perfeitamente que seu pai a tivesse tomado como amante.

Apertou os punhos com raiva e se repreendeu por sua debilidade. Além disso, o que estava fazendo ela ali, brincando com as jóias? Seguro que tinha outras coisas mais importantes que fazer.

-O que faz? -disse em tom autoritário.

Para ouvir sua voz, Ruby deu um suspiro e voltou à cabeça. Mas depois de superar a surpresa inicial ao ver-se interrompida, seus olhos rapidamente se gelaram e ela continuou com seu trabalho tomando notas.

-Já voltou - disse sem dar importância ao seu tom de voz-. Teve uma boa viagem?

Zane sentiu uma intensa frustração. Esperava uma reação mais apaixonada, não aquele desinteresse. Onde estava o pânico? Onde a necessidade de ocultar seus rastros? E sobre tudo, onde estava sua reação física ao vê-lo?

- se preparando para a apresentação? -perguntou ele, avançando devagar para o interior da sala, curioso por voltar a respirar a fragrância feminina e ver se continuava sendo como ele recordava.

-Dado que é dentro de umas semanas -respondeu ela sem olhar para ele -, a pergunta é bastante supérflua.

-E não pode deixar o que está fazendo para outro momento mais oportuno? Não tem assuntos mais urgentes que atender? -atacou ele com raiva.

-E você é quem melhor sabe qual será esse «momento mais oportuno», suponho, depois de estar três semanas fora.

-por que tem que discutir sempre tudo?

-Pode se fazer a mesma pergunta.

Zane apertou os lábios. Mas agora estava mais perto dela, tanto que já tinha a resposta a sua primeira pergunta. Respirou sua fragrância, saboreou-a com a língua e sentiu uma onda de calor por todo o corpo. Ruby cheirava inclusive melhor do que ele recordava, se é que isso era possível. Mais fresca mais viva.

Mais mulher.

-pensei que possivelmente queira jantar comigo.

Quando se ouviu pronunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta, Zane se perguntou que demônios estava fazendo. Seu plano era voltar e atacar com toda a artilharia, mas agora...

-Acredito que ocorreram muitas coisas nestas últimas semanas que preciso saber.

-Você acha? -respondeu ela, ausente, ignorando sua presença enquanto continuava examinando as jóias, esta vez um par de brincos de pérolas suspensos em espirais de ouro.

A que diabos estava jogando? Tão somente três semanas atrás sua reação a ele era a de qualquer mulher. Cândida e sensual, apesar do fogo que saía por sua boca. E assim era como ele queria. Não porque estivesse interessado nela, a não ser nas ações que seu pai havia deixado no testamento. Sua intenção era fazê-la sentir-se tão incômoda que não visse o momento de ir-se dali. Mas o que tinha ocorrido durante sua ausência para essa mudança de atitude? Fosse o que fosse não gostou.

-O que esta fazendo? -quis saber ele.

-Organizar o desfile da apresentação. Chegam três modelos da Europa, com diferentes cores de cabelo e de pele. Estou decidindo que jóias deve apresentar cada uma, e com que roupa. É importante não deixar nada ao azar.

-Não, não me referia a isso.

-Então a que? -perguntou ela inocentemente embora sem levantar a cabeça.

-me olhe - disse ele, farto de falar com o cabelo.

-Agora estou ocupada, Zane, e é tarde. Não pode esperar até manhã?

-me olhe!

Ruby ficou paralisada, e por alguns momentos seu único movimento foi o da respiração. Depois deixou os brincos, uniu as mãos sobre a mesa de trabalho e o olhou com os olhos muito abertos.

-Sim?

O olhar frio e carente de expressão enfureceu Zane. O que estava acontecendo? E teve que fazer um esforço para não lançar-se sobre a mesa, tomar o rosto inocente entre as mãos e beijá-la até que ela mudasse de atitude e suplicasse que fizesse amor ali mesmo.

Ruby não tinha que ter levantado os olhos.

Imediatamente, desejou afastar os olhos do olhar intenso, da expressão exigente e dominante, mas não se atreveu a fazer isso. Não podia voltar atrás. E não devia fazer isso, ao menos se recordava que tipo de homem era.

«É um arrogante», recordou-se, iniciando uma lista de todos seus defeitos. «Está ressentido e amargurado de como o tratou seu pai, por muito que merecesse». E, dado que havia mantido sua relação com o Anneleise em segredo uma vez que fingia estar interessado nela, provavelmente também era tão baixo e ruim para enganar uma mulher.

-Bem, agora que tem toda minha atenção - perguntou ela, desafiante-, o que é tão importante?

-terminou o que estava fazendo?

-Importa?

-terminou com a organização do desfile?

Agora estava em pé sobre ela, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e o corpo perigosamente inclinados sobre ela. Ruby tentou ignorar os ombros largos, os braços musculosos e o botão aberto da camisa, onde a pele bronzeada se adivinhava sob a suave capa de pêlo escuro que aparecia.

-De momento - disse, tragando saliva-. Mas não vejo...

-Então vamos sair para jantar. Tem que comer - insistiu, inclinando-se mais para ela-. Além disso, temos assuntos pendentes. Necessito de um relatório completo sobre o lançamento. Está gastando muito dinheiro contratando modelos européias e convidando famosos e personalidades.

-O pressuposto já se aprovou.

-Eu não aprovei nada. Quero um relatório completo.

Ruby ficou em pé e lutou contra o impulso de aproximar-se mais dele e respirar seu aroma. Deus, como podia afetar ela daquela maneira depois do que sabia dele? Devia estar mais cansada do que acreditava. Precisava dormir de maneira profunda e ininterrupta, para reforçar suas defesas. Falariam com ele no dia seguinte, mas aquela noite tinha que dormir.

-Posso entregar o relatório amanhã? -sugeriu, tratando de pôr certa distância entre eles. Começou a recolher seus papéis e colocar as jóias em suas caixas-. É tarde, e deve estar cansado depois do vôo.

Ele rodeou a mesa, a impedindo de fugir.

-Quer dizer que em todo o tempo que estive fora não ocorreu nada do que devo estar informado?

-Mandei mensagens por correio eletrônico. Não os leu?

-Tenho lido o que me mandou.

-Então é tudo o que há.

-Só isso? Não houve nada mais que mereça minha atenção?

Ruby o olhou, resistindo o tom incrédulo de sua voz. Agora era que, além de tudo o que se prefigurava, ele também acreditava ser ela uma incompetente e uma inútil incapaz de ocupar-se da empresa em que estava anos trabalhando mão a mão com o Laurence.

-Agora que diz, tem razão, Zane. Perdoa que não me tenha ocorrido dizer isso.

-Do que se trata? -perguntou ele.

Ruby recolheu as últimas jóias, colocou suas notas na pasta e o olhou.

-Sua noiva ligou. Queria saber se tinha chegado bem. Estava preocupada por que quando se despediram havia aspecto de estar muito cansado.

Capítulo 6

Zane titubeou apenas um segundo.

-Anneleise ligou aqui?

Suas palavras não deviam ter afetado sua saída triunfante, mas no fundo não faziam mais que confirmar o que suspeitava que ele tivesse outra mulher esperando em Londres, e Ruby soube que não tinha havido nenhum engano nem nenhum mal-entendido. O interesse do Zane nela não havia nada que ver com a atração entre duas pessoas e sim com a intimidação.

Virou em redondo, farta do engano e das mentiras, farta da tensão que flutuava no ar cada vez que se encontrava com esse homem.

-Claro que era Anneleise! -espetou furiosa-. Diga-me, Zane, exatamente quantas noivas tem?

-Anneleise não é minha noiva.

Ruby pestanejou surpreendida, e se deu conta de que agora Zane estava muito perto dela, tanto que teve que dar um passo atrás.

-Sua querida então.

-E isso a preocuparia?

-Absolutamente - respondeu ela sem olhá-lo-. Sua vida particular não é meu assunto.

Zane não disse nada, mas lentamente as comissuras dos lábios masculinos se curvaram e em seus olhos brilhou um brilho de calor, de poder e de perigo.

-Esquece a Anneleise - disse quase colado a ela-. Só é uma velha amiga. Não tem que ter ciúmes dela.

-OH, não, não tenho ciúmes. Esta enganado.

O ardiloso sorriso de incredulidade logo que durou alguns segundos na boca masculina. Rapidamente mudou para outra expressão, - mais intensa mais urgente.

Mais desesperada.

-Senti falta de você - reconheceu com voz pastosa-. Senti falta de suas discussões, e o brilho de seus olhos azuis, e sobre tudo senti falta de ficar perto e te acariciar.

Levantou uma mão e recolheu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. Ruby se estremeceu, hipnotizada por suas palavras, com o pulso acelerado. Zane inclinou a cabeça e a obrigou a olhar em seus olhos, de uma vez que segurava no queixo com os dedos.

-pensou em mim durante minha ausência?

-Não... -Ruby piscou e procurou uma rápida rota de escape-. Não recordo a verdade. Tinha muito no que pensar.

Esta vez ele pôs-se a rir, com uma risada grave e sensual que a fez esquecer-se por completo de fugir.

-É uma pena, porque eu sim. Pensei muito em você. Custou-me muitas horas de sono.

-É uma pena - disse ela com mais valentia da que sentia-. Espero que agora possa as recuperar.

-OH, eu também - disse com os lábios a uns centímetros dos seus-. Eu também.

O tempo quase se deteve entre eles, e Ruby já podia sentir os lábios masculinos nela, já podia saboreá-lo, já estava separando os lábios...

Imediatamente Zane percebeu a mudança nos olhos azuis, os interrogantes e a incerteza, mas concentrou toda sua atenção na sensação de unir seus lábios. Com a mão livre lhe rodeou a cintura para evitar que retrocedesse de uma vez que com a mão que segurava o queixo a prendia pela nuca, mas além do suspiro inicial pela surpresa, ela não fez ameaça de fugir.

Zane acariciou devagar os lábios, saboreando-a. Céus era melhor inclusive do que tinha antecipado, muito melhor.

As mãos femininas se posaram em sua cintura, com os dedos segurando-se a camisa, como hesitante, e ele respirou devagar. Era um começo, Ruby o estava acariciando, embora ele desejasse sentir as mãos não através da camisa, a não ser sobre sua pele, com as unhas cravando-se nele. E quis sentir seu corpo nu deslizando-se sob o seu.

Queria fazê-la sua! Já!

Encontrou o passador que prendia o cabelo castanho e, com um suave apertão, conseguiu soltá-lo e que o cabelo caísse sensualmente sobre seus ombros. Deixou que o acessório acabasse na mesa enquanto estendia os dedos por entre as mechas frisadas, desfrutando do contato sedoso na pele.

Separou-a da mesa, sentindo a curva do corpo feminino sob a mão, e a apertou contra ele, fazendo sentir a desesperada necessidade de fazê-la sua de uma vez que depositava um apelo nos eróticos beijos pela garganta feminina. Sem soltá-la, utilizou a outra mão para apertá-la mais contra ele, Y...

Em que demônios estava pensando? O ruído do passador rasgou a neblina sensual com a que ele estava envolvendo-a. Ruby abriu os olhos à dura realidade, inclusive apesar de que os beijos dele continuavam seduzindo-a para que fechasse os olhos e se deixasse levar pelas sensações.

Esse era o problema: que não estava pensando. E por isso estava assim, grudada a ele, sentindo sua ereção contra o ventre, incendiando seu corpo e acabando com a capacidade lógica de sua mente.

As mãos que seguravam a camisa dele o empurraram para trás, tratando de pôr algo de distancia entre eles, enquanto os lábios masculinos voltavam a subir pela garganta até sua boca. Ruby tragou saliva e virou a cabeça, tratando de resistir, Apesar de que seu corpo se sentia tão débil, tão lânguido e tão líquido, com os seios hipersensíveis e desejando o mínimo roçar contra ele. Mas tinha que resistir!

-Zane - exclamou ela, voltando à cabeça-. Basta já.

Ele continuou beijando-a e tomou um seio na palma da mão, acariciando-o com delicadeza, provocando uma onda de prazer que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés.

-Você também quer - sussurrou roucamente sobre sua pele-. Noto.

Acariciou-lhe o mamilo ereto com o polegar, e ela se estremeceu de novo. Uma bateria de sensações a assaltou, fazendo-a desejar grudar-se a ele outra vez, quando isso era o último necessitava.

Desesperada, utilizou a arma mais potente que tinha para sua defesa.

-E o que é o que quer você? -perguntou com uma voz tremente que logo que reconheceu como a sua-. Saber como e ser comparado com seu pai?

Zane a soltou como se fosse veneno, e a empurrou afastando a dele sem dizer uma palavra. Tremendo, Ruby se afastou depressa, sem deixar de olhar de soslaio por cima do ombro no caso dele voltar a atacar.

Mas Zane não se moveu. Deixou-a partir, e só quando ela desapareceu por completo, bateu o punho fechado contra a superfície da mesa com uma raiva que o ameaçava dominando por completo.

Logo que ouviu o rangido dos ossos contra a madeira sólida. Porque nesse momento, nada era pior que o asco que sentia por si mesmo. Três semanas o tinham transformado em pouco mais que um animal. Tinha estado a ponto de fazê-la sua ali mesmo, naquela mesma noite. Tinha estado a ponto de deitá-la sobre a mesa, meter-se entre suas pernas e possuí-la.

À querida de seu pai!

Ele não era melhor que seu pai, não melhor que o homem a quem tanto desprezava. Saiu do edifício em direção ao carro enquanto esfregava com gesto ausente o punho dolorido na palma da outra mão, ainda ardendo de desejo, com a testosterona disparada e a imagem de Ruby diante dos olhos.

E desprezando-se como nunca tinha desprezado nada.

Já era bastante horrível que Ruby se deitasse com seu pai. Que tivesse estado apaixonada por ele e sido sua amante.

Mas seu verdadeiro problema era por que, apesar de tudo isso, continuava desejando-a com tanta intensidade.

Não devia permitir que a beijasse! Como podia fingir que não queria suas insinuações, como podia assegurar que o magnetismo dele não a afetava absolutamente?

Durante os dois dias que seguiram ao incidente na oficina, os dois se evitaram um ao outro na medida do possível, logo que trocando um grunhido cada vez que se encontravam, mas Ruby sabia que não podiam continuar assim muito tempo. Assim não podiam dirigir a companhia. Cedo ou tarde teriam que falar. Olhou no calendário do computador e tragou saliva ao ver o que sua ajudante pessoal havia marcado para as nove e meia.

Reunião com o Zane, na sala de reuniões.

Sabia que tinham assuntos que debater. Zane continuava esperando o relatório sobre o assunto do lançamento da Coleção Paixão, e também tinham que organizar uma visita para o início da iminente colheita de pérolas. Não queria ir com ele; não queria ver-se exposta a ele nem a seu potente magnetismo. Não queria sentir-se atraída por ele.

«Você também quer», havia dito, e era certo, não podia negar.

Havia permitido que a beijasse que a acariciasse que a tocasse tão intimamente como se a possuísse, e ela havia desfrutado da cada segundo e cada carícia, e queria mais.

Queria ser possuída por ele.

E teria acontecido ali mesmo se não tivesse recuperado repentinamente o bom senso. Mas inclusive então, não foi sua determinação o que a salvou a não ser Laurence. Igual a tinha protegido em outra ocasião quando necessitou de ajuda, agora era de novo seu escudo protetor.

Quanto tempo acreditaria Zane que tinha sido sua amante? E o que ocorreria quando descobrisse a verdade? Do que serviria então ela a companhia, se era incapaz de levar a cabo os desejos do Laurence, incapaz de viver consigo mesma se sucumbia aos desejos de seu corpo?

Não podia permitir que acontecesse.

Quando chegou À sala de reuniões, Zane a estava esperando, sentado a cabeceira da mesa, golpeando com impaciência a mão com um lápis, embora o relógio de parede deixasse claro que chegava um minuto mais tarde.

-Por fim se digna a aparecer - disse ao vê-la entrar pela porta.

Ruby lhe sorriu com toda a doçura que foi capaz sob as circunstâncias.

-OH, asseguro que o prazer é meu.

Viu-o apertar a mandíbula e os lábios, e se deu conta de que ainda estava furioso consigo mesmo pelo que havia estado a ponto de fazer duas noites antes. O que vinha perfeitamente. Quanto mais furioso estivesse, mais fácil seria esquecer o que sentiu em seus braços e mais fácil seria recusar seus avanços.

Esperou que ela se sentasse a certa distancia dele.

-Bem - disse-. Comecemos com o relatório que me prometeu sobre o orçamento da apresentação.

Duas horas depois Ruby se sentia como se a tivessem centrifugado, ainda sem recuperar do implacável interrogatório a que acabava de ser submetida, mas se impressionou sua defesa e justificação de cada dólar investido no lançamento da nova coleção, não demonstrou. Em lugar disso, Zane parecia estar cada vez mais de pior humor.

Depois repassaram o resto dos assuntos mais depressa, entre eles à visita as granjas perolíferas para fiscalizar a colheita de pérolas que estava a ponto de começar. Ruby não tinha muita vontade de acompanhá-lo, mas o cultivo tinha mudado muito nos últimos anos, e era importante que informasse sobre seu funcionamento agora que Laurence não estava ali para fazer isso.

Quando terminaram, Ruby começou a recolher seus papéis para ir.

-Uma última coisa - começou Zane-. Acredito que já é hora de que fixemos algumas normas sobre como dirigir a empresa. Agora que voltei, eu me ocuparei da direção da companhia e você pode se dedicar de novo ao desenho.

Ruby sentiu que lhe fervia o sangue nas veias. Voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e o olhou com um sorriso.

-Agradeço que tenha se interessado tanto por minha opinião sobre as normas e que queira me dar tempo para desenhar, mas a verdade é que eu gosto da gestão da empresa, Zane, assim prefiro continuar fazendo isso se não se importa.

Um olhar a expressão de poucos amigos no rosto dele era clara indicação de que se importava, e muito.

-Não será necessário - insistiu ele, que não estava disposto a dar seu braço a torcer-, agora eu me ocupo. Assim você terá a oportunidade de se concentrar no que está contratada para fazer.

-Parece esquecer que agora não sou uma simples empregada - teve que recordar ela-. Sou proprietária de quase a metade da empresa, de cuja gestão me ocupava com o Laurence antes de sua morte.

-Meu pai estava doente. Eu não necessito de sua ajuda.

-Nem sempre esteve doente. Além disso, minha parte da empresa me dá direito a participar da gestão da mesma, como é evidente que seu pai desejava.

Uma veia na têmpora masculina começou a pulsar perigosamente.

-Não cometa o engano de fazer isto mais difícil do que já é - advertiu ele sem levantar a voz.

A ameaça ficou flutuando na carregada atmosfera da sala de reuniões, e Ruby cruzou mentalmente os dedos para que seus olhos não refletissem toda a hostilidade que sentia por ele nesse momento.

- o que? - desafiou -. Voltará a me beijar?

O lápis que Zane tinha entre os dedos se partiu em várias partes que saíram disparados, e Ruby conteve o fôlego enquanto se esparramavam sobre a mesa.

Para Zane não importava o lápis. Estava muito ocupado olhando-a nos lábios. Sim, eram doces. Carnudos e ácidos como fruta tropical amadurecida, e desejosos de abrir-se sob os seus e deixar-se devorar, Apesar de seus protestos. E agora o desafiava que a beijasse?

Nem louco!

Voltou olhar nos olhos dela, desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios e a sensação de que pela primeira vez desde que a viu entrar pela porta da sala de reuniões tinha a frigideira pela manga.

-Se isso for o que está esperando, receio que vai ter uma boa decepção.

E saiu da sala antes que ela pudesse protestar, satisfeito de ter dito a última palavra e sabendo que tinha sobrevivido a reunião, resistindo o impulso de deitá-la sobre a mesa e terminar o que tinha começado duas noites antes.

Podia resistir a ela, apesar de suas curvas e seus lábios.

Resistiria a ela, e de passagem lhe deixaria muito claro qual era seu lugar.

Capítulo 7

Duas horas ao norte de Broome, em uma protegida e cristalina caverna em frente à costa de escarpados vermelhos, mangues verdes e areias brancas de Kimberley, a lancha chegou onde estava à embarcação encarregada da coleta de pérolas, na primeira das dez granjas perolíferas da Corporação Bastiani. As águas eram azuis e transparentes, e as ostras perolíferas estavam sob a superfície da água em painéis unidos entre si e formando longas fileiras onde podiam balançar-se ao ritmo das marés.

Ruby levantou o rosto ao céu e aspirou ao quente aroma de sal do Oceano Índico. Era agradável estar longe da tensão dos escritórios, embora a fonte de tensão não ficasse ali.

Aquele dia Zane estava mais atraente que nunca, em calças curtas e um pólo, o cabelo negro caindo no rosto enquanto a lancha avançava depressa paralela à costa, com óculos de sol que ocultavam uns olhos que ela sentia cravados em seu corpo continuamente.

Sua reunião de alguns dias atrás havia precipitado uma velada intolerância entre eles, e se evitavam na medida do possível. Mas quando não podiam evitar se verem por motivos profissionais, a situação era insuportável. Entretanto, Ruby podia sentir o calor masculino, assim como o ressentimento que emanava de um pouco parecido a uma força vital, e os olhos castanhos que seguiam seus movimentos em todo momento, continuamente à espreita, como um depredador, observando e esperando.

Por que insistia? Se já tinha aceitado que ela não era para ele, por que continuava observando-a? Por que não a deixava em paz? Ele estava tão resolvido A desfazer-se dela fosse como fosse que tinha decidido que a maneira de consegui-lo era incomodá-la ao máximo para que atirasse a toalha de uma vez por todas?

Pois podia ir pensando outra vez, pensou, porque não se livraria dela tão facilmente.

Recolheu suas coisas e sentiu o nervosismo que reinava entre toda a equipe ante o início de uma nova colheita. Cada pérola era especial, mas sempre estavam as que destacavam por cima de tudo aos olhos do desenhista. Nesse momento estava impaciente por ver as novas oportunidades que traria a colheita do ano.

Voltou para o lado do navio e encontrou Zane lhe oferecendo uma mão para ajudar a passar da lancha rápida a embarcação de operações. Ele estava com os olhos ocultos por uns óculos de sol e tinha a mandíbula apertada. Por um momento, Ruby se voltou para trás. A última vez que se tocaram... Mas agora só lhe oferecia uma mão. Com um leve assentimento de cabeça, tomou a mão masculina e saltou para a outra embarcação, desejando que o contato fosse o mais breve possível. Mas Zane aproveitou o momento para segurar ela levemente, e Ruby teve que esticar a mão e apoiar-se no peito masculino para evitar cair contra ele.

Ruby o olhou no rosto, sem fôlego, com o coração pulsando irracionalmente e a íntima sensação de que sob os óculos escuros, os olhos dele ardiam por ela.

-Obrigado - conseguiu dizer, voltado para trás.

O gesto sério dele deixou entrever, durante um décimo de segundo, um breve sorriso que em seguida desapareceu depois de um suspiro. Zane respirou fundo e a soltou de uma vez que lhe dava as costas para saudar o diretor da embarcação.

Este lhes deu as boas vindas a bordo e foi apresentando a tripulação enquanto faziam um breve percurso pelo navio. Depois esperaram que tirassem os primeiros painéis de ostras do mar e observaram, fascinados, como os técnicos abriam as conchas só o suficiente para retirar os tesouros que continham em seu interior.

Com admiração observaram como um dos técnicos utilizava um par de pinças largas para retirar uma pérola perfeita da primeira ostra antes de plantar habilmente, no interior da mesma, outra pérola, esta um pouco maior que a anterior, e depositar a ostra de novo em seu lugar.

Observaram o processo várias vezes com fascinação, maravilhados ante os tesouros que se geravam no interior das ostras depois de anos inundadas no mar.

-Quanto tempo faz que não via este processo? -sussurrou Ruby a Zane enquanto os técnicos continuavam com seu delicado trabalho.

-Muito para lembrar - reconheceu com sinceridade, fascinado por um mundo que deveria ser mais que familiar, mas que de repente parecia novo e muito interessante-. As coisas mudaram muito. Lembrava que antes traziam as ostras para a terra.

-Deste modo -explicou ela- asseguramos de que as ostras sofram o menor estresse possível. Desta maneira, o rendimento aumentou grandemente.

Tinha sua lógica, e não pela primeira vez desde sua volta Zane recordou o que perdeu nos últimos anos. Enquanto estava levando sua própria carreira profissional na Europa, seu pai vinha continuamente inovando e melhorando o cultivo de pérolas, e durante os anos de sua ausência, Ruby tinha estado junto a ele.

E tinha aprendido muito, tinha que reconhecer.

Zane se moveu ligeiramente, trocando o peso de perna, incômodo ante a idéia de que Ruby era muito mais que uma série de atributos físicos muito agradáveis e tentadores. Inclinou-se sobre ela, não porque desejasse fazer nenhuma pergunta, mas sim porque era uma desculpa para aproximar-se de seu corpo e poder respirar a delicada fragrância que emanava dela e que tanto o afetava.

-Quantas pérolas farão hoje? -perguntou, a alguns milímetros de sua orelha. ,

Ruby se voltou ligeiramente para responder, e ele viu o brilho de confusão nos olhos azuis.

-Já disse isso antes. Normalmente se fazem umas cinco mil ao dia, e demoram dez dias em terminar com a colheita completa de uma granja.

Não tinham falado antes? Não lembrava. Mas possivelmente se esteve fixando mais em seu aspecto, nas calças curtas e a camisa de algodão branca que usava sobre uma camiseta de suspensórios. Nada especial no conjunto, mas ele não pode deixar de olhá-la durante toda a viagem.

E agora a tinha bem perto para aspirar sua fragrância e memorizar todos os aromas individuais que a envolviam: o aroma tropical do xampu no cabelo, a suave carícia da nata hidratante na pele e o toque de perfume, suave e floral, que acompanhavam a essência inconfundível que era ela.

Era um aroma que se metia em seu corpo e o atraía como um ímã, Apesar de saber que não devia.

Reticente, concentrou de novo sua atenção nas operações, e os dois continuaram observando o processo, vendo as enormes diferencia entre as pérolas que recolhiam cada uma um descobrimento excitante, algumas perfeitamente redondas, outras marcadas pelas constrições da concha em que tinham crescido, outras de formas imperfeitas e outras muito pequenas, chamadas keshi, formadas de maneira inesperada e totalmente natural. E as cores eram magníficas. A gama ia do branco prateado ao rosa, o dourado e todos os tons intermediários que caracterizavam as pérolas dos mares do Sul.

Zane olhou o perfil de Ruby, os lábios carnudos e ligeiramente entreabertos enquanto esta continuava observando o processo com admiração.

Uma fruta proibida pensou, e tão tentadora.

-As pérolas se classificarão em Broome - explicou ela na lancha a motor no caminho de volta-. Manteremos as melhores para futuras coleções, e o resto as exportaremos ao mercado internacional.

Ele assentiu.

-Me alegro de ter vindo. Em uma década mudaram muito as coisas, e parece que meu pai sabia o que fazia.

Ruby apoiou uma mão no antebraço e sorriu, como se por fim houvesse dito algo bom.

-Obrigado - disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

Nos olhos de Ruby se refletia o azul profundo do oceano enquanto as mechas frisadas de cabelo lhe açoitavam o rosto. E em seus lábios havia um sorriso que lhe chegou, até o mais fundo. Zane nunca a viu sorrir assim, e teve que lutar contra o impulso de tomar o rosto e beijá-la até deixá-la sem sentido.

-Obrigado por quê? -perguntou ele com voz rouca, e quase sem recordar do que estava falando.

Na realidade estava pensando na noite na oficina, quando sucumbiu a tentação e a beijou, quando o corpo flexível e maleável se pegou a ele acariciando sua ereção. Como se detestou por deixar-se levar por aquele beijo!

Mas após se arrependeu muitas vezes de não ter continuado.

-Obrigado - respondeu ela-, por reconhecer por fim algo de seu pai.

Zane fechou os olhos, sacudindo a cabeça e tratando de afastar as excitantes imagens de sua mente.

Mas tampouco queria pensar em seu pai, nem no que pensava dele, nem por que. Não enquanto tinha a mão dela apoiada no braço, seu rosto tão perto dele, e se sentia endurecer de novo.

Mas se não pensava em seu pai, provavelmente se renderia ante o inexplicável desejo que sentia por ela.

Por uma mulher que não podia ser dele.

Deixou que a mão feminina se afastasse enquanto ele passava os dedos pelo cabelo. Nunca poderia ser dele. Nunca poderia continuar o que seu pai havia deixado. Como podia deitar-se com a amante de seu pai? Mas, pior ainda, como podia continuar em Broome, vivendo com aquele insano desejo, sentindo como a necessidade o consumia cada vez que ela estava perto?

Não podia viver assim!

E por isso só havia uma resposta. Tinha que se livrar dela, fosse como fosse.

Ainda pensando em seus planos, Zane virou pela estrada que dirigia por volta do hotel de Ruby sem dar-se conta de que estava entardecendo e de que logo seria noite. Primeiro tinha que entrar em contato com o advogado. Derek Finlayson teria que entender que as coisas não funcionavam, e que Ruby e ele não podiam dirigir a companhia juntos. E se Zane aumentasse sua oferta, possivelmente continuaria, que Finlayson falasse com ela e a convencesse para aceitá-la.

A seu lado, Ruby se estremeceu e esfregou os braços.

-Tem frio? -perguntou ele, ajustando automaticamente o ar condicionado.

Era a primeira vez que falava desde que subiu ao carro.

-Não é frio - disse ela, esfregando a ponta do nariz-. Suponho que não me havia dado conta de quão cansada estava. Hoje foi agradável sair do escritório.

Zane sentiu uma pontada de remorsos. Enquanto ele se ocupava de seus negócios em Londres, havia deixado a direção da companhia totalmente em suas mãos, sem pensar que de uma vez tinha que ocupar-se de seu trabalho como desenhista. De fato, tinha esperado, melhor dizendo desejado, que ela fracassasse. Entretanto, não foi assim. Justamente o contrário, Ruby se havia ocupado de tudo sem necessidade de pedir apoio nem conselho, e depois de sua volta, as coisas ficaram muito mais complicadas.

Voltou ligeiramente à cabeça para olhá-la. Estava relaxada no assento, com a cabeça apoiada e os olhos fechados, e, à luz dos últimos raios de sol, Zane viu as olheiras sob seus olhos e a tensão na mandíbula. E, entretanto, havia algo nela, a forma dos olhos, a linha das maçãs do rosto, os lábios carnudos, generosos e tentadores. E seu corpo...

Ruby abriu os olhos e o surpreendeu olhando-a, mas não desviou o olhar. Em lugar disso, inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, e perguntou:

-por que odeia tanto seu pai?

-Quem disse que o odeio? -disse ele com os olhos na estrada.

-Tudo o que faz e o que diz. E o fato de que foi e não deu noticias em nove anos. Hoje foi a primeira vez que ouvi você dizer algo decente sobre ele, mas quando mencionei, voltou a se fechar de novo, como se tivesse quebrado uma promessa de não dizer nunca nada agradável sobre ele.

Esse não tinha sido absolutamente o motivo que o levou a terminar a conversa, mas não pensava dizer no que havia estado pensando.

-O que passou faz tantos anos para que fosse voltar a olhar para trás? -insistiu ela.

«Tudo», pensou, os nódulos brancos sobre o volante. «Não podia suportar vê-lo».

-Tinha minhas razões.

Ruby permaneceu um momento em silêncio.

-Teve que ver com a morte de sua mãe?

A cabeça dele se voltou para ela como impulsionada por uma mola.

-O que a faz pensar isso?

-Não sei. Possivelmente que foi pouco depois de sua morte.

-Não morreu; mataram-na.

-Laurence mencionou um acidente de carro - recordou sem entender suas palavras.

-Disse quem dirigia?

Desesperada, Ruby tentou recordar o que Laurence contou uns anos antes depois de sofrer um pequeno enfarte.

-Não estou certa. Mas sei que não era ele, se isso for o que sugere.

Zane pôs-se a rir com amargura de uma vez que estacionava em frente ao hotel.

-Sempre pronta a defendê-lo como se colocasse a vida nisso! - reprovou -. Não, não era ele quem dirigia, mas disse algo sobre a mulher que dirigia a mulher que provocou o acidente que a tirou da estrada, esmagou as duas e matou minha mãe?

-Não sei - disse ela, tentando recordar-. Não acredito.

Zane deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

-Bonnie Carter - disse por fim, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano-. A melhor amiga de minha mãe do colégio, sua dama de honra no dia de seu casamento e minha madrinha. Era parte da família.

-Não entendo - disse Ruby, movendo a cabeça.

-Eu tampouco até o dia do acidente - continuou-. Então tudo encaixou. Bonnie era muito bonita. Para mim, minha mãe também era, mas diferente. Era de estatura e peso normal, mas com um sorriso que iluminava tudo o que a rodeava. Entretanto, Bonnie podia ter sido modelo, alta e elegante e com um rosto que fazia virar cabeças por onde quer que fosse. Como você - acrescentou, olhando-a-. Nunca me ocorreu pensar por que não se casou. Sempre esteve conosco, a melhor amiga de minha mãe, a madrinha mais generosa e atenta, mas na realidade era uma traidora. Meu pai lhe pagava para que fosse sua amante. Uma desavergonhada.

Zane abriu a porta do carro e saiu fora. Necessitava mais espaço e ar para respirar. Cruzou a grama até o corrimão de madeira que marcava o limite com as dunas que levavam a praia e respirou profundamente o ar do oceano.

Nesse momento o sol caía em silencio no horizonte, acariciando a superfície do oceano e brilhando brevemente antes de esconder-se no mar. detrás dele, Zane ouviu o estalo apagado da porta do carro ao fechar-se.

Não se voltou. Continuou olhando ao mar até que a luz do sol não era mais que um ponto no horizonte, extinguindo-se da mesma maneira que se extinguiu a relação com seu pai.

-Zane, sinto muito – ouviu-a dizer a seu lado.

-Você não tem culpa - respondeu.

-Mas não posso acreditar. Laurence não teria feito isso a sua mãe. Era um homem de honra, íntegro, e a queria. Sei que a queria. Deve lembrar-se disso.

-Então por que se deitou com Bonnie? Ele mesmo reconheceu.

-Mas... Quando?

-Depois do acidente meu pai ficou louco, consumido pela dor. Dava-me conta de que estava organizando um funeral duplo e que pensava as enterrar as duas no jazigo familiar. Sabia que eram muito amigas, mas era uma loucura. Quando lhe perguntei por que, teve a coragem de me dizer que Bonnie lhe tinha dado algo que minha mãe nunca pôde.

-Não posso acreditar que traísse assim sua mãe.

-por quê? - perguntou, olhando-a ressentidamente-. Acha que foi a única mulher especial para meu pai?

Deu-lhe as costas e voltou a perder o olhar no oceano, de uma vez que esfregava a nuca com a mão.

-Quando lhe supliquei que negasse que se deitou com Bonnie, não o fez. Não pôde fazer isso. Porque Bonnie havia sido sua amante e ele traiu minha mãe. Por isso, assim que enterraram minha mãe, fui embora. E ele nem sequer tentou me impedir!

Muito ao contrário. Ainda podia escutar as palavras de seu pai: «Sozinho nunca conseguira nada! Voltará se arrastando pelo chão, me suplicando!».

Entretanto não havia voltado, demonstrando a seu pai que era capaz de triunfar sem sua ajuda.

Mas então, por que se sentia tão vazio?

Quando por fim voltou para fazer as pazes com seu pai, havia sido muito tarde. Agora Laurence nunca poderia reconhecer que se equivocou. Como também foi muito tarde para impedir que seu pai tivesse outra amante, esta vez uma mulher que desejava para ele.

A noite desceu sobre o céu e os envolveu.

Ruby cruzou os braços no peito e estremeceu. Não podia ser certo. Aquele não era o Laurence que ela conhecia. E, entretanto, algo teve que ocorrer. Possivelmente essa era a chave das últimas palavras dele a seu filho.

-Possivelmente por isso... -começou ela, pensando em voz alta, mas se interrompeu.

-Possivelmente por isso o que? Ruby tragou saliva.

-Possivelmente por isso seu pai queria desculpar-se.

-Do que está falando? -quis saber dando um passo para ela-. Quando?

-Justo antes de morrer. Eu segurava a sua mão e ele disse: « diga a Zane que sinto muito».

-Suas últimas palavras foram para mim e você não se preocupou em me dizer?

-Sinto muitíssimo - sussurrou.

-E não disse nada mais?

Ruby olhou para o oceano, qualquer lugar onde não tivesse que ver a acusação nos olhos escuros. Mas não podia lhe dizer o resto. «Cuida dele». Zane não havia que saber disso. Não iria querer saber.

-Não houve tempo para mais. Os aparelhos começaram a apitar e em seguida vieram os médicos e me tiraram dali. Foi à última coisa que disse, mas não entendi por que - olhou-o-. Você foi daqui e o abandonou. Por que ia pedir perdão a você?

-E por isso decidiu não me dizer?

Ruby abriu a boca para defender-se, mas no fundo sabia que o que havia feito não tinha perdão. Tinha decidido que Zane não merecia as desculpas de seu pai e havia oculto suas últimas palavras.

-Sinto muito, Zane - disse-. Tinha que ter dito isso.

-Falarei com o advogado quanto antes - disse ele com os dentes apertados-. Chegaremos a um acordo, mas quero você fora da empresa e fora de Broome.

-Mas o lançamento...

-É sua coleção! Fica para o lançamento e as apresentações no mercado internacional, mas depois a quero fora daqui. Pagarei isso muito acima do que vale.

Ruby levantou o queixo com determinação.

-Já disse que não quero seu dinheiro.

Zane foi ao carro de duas pernadas e abriu a porta. Dali a olhou com raiva.

-Se uma coisa aprendi, é que todo mundo tem seu preço. Especialmente as vagabundas!

Suas palavras a rasgaram por dentro, deixando-a gelada, como se estivesse sangrando e perdendo a vida, enquanto ele dava marcha ré e se afastava a toda velocidade.

Depois do que Zane acabava de contar, nunca acreditaria na verdade. Mas havia direito de estar furioso com ela por não contar as últimas palavras de seu pai.

Laurence lhe tinha pedido duas coisas, e ela não tinha completado nenhuma das duas. Agora estava segura de que nunca poderia trabalhar com ele.

-Você ganhou Zane - sussurrou as luzes vermelhas que se afastavam-. Vou.

Ruby estava em seu escritório na manhã seguinte as cinco e, assim que mandou o correio eletrônico a Zane no qual confirmava seu abandono da empresa depois do lançamento de sua última coleção, sentiu que as nuvens negras que cobriam o céu desapareciam e o ar voltava a ser fresco e respirável.

Com uma nova sensação de otimismo, dirigiu-se à oficina onde passou a manhã comprovando por última vez todas as jóias da coleção, assegurando-se de que se realizaram as últimas mudanças em todas as peças antes de assinar.

Porque por fim podia escapar, agora que só restavam umas horas para a entrevista com os advogados onde concretizariam os termos de sua decisão. E se Zane queria oferecer dinheiro para obrigá-la a partir, ela aceitaria. Não o queria para ela, mas sim para doá-lo a alguém que necessitasse.

Sua parte da empresa, decidiu, administraria em um fundo para os empregados. Depois de tudo, se os abandonava tinha que assegurar-se de seu futuro, como desejava Laurence, e não deixá-los completamente a mercê do Zane. Encarregaria ao advogado que investisse o dinheiro com os empregados como beneficiários. E quanto aos vinte por cento extra que Zane lhe havia devotado pelas ações, seria para o Pearl's Agrada, o refúgio para mulheres maltratadas que sua irmã havia estabelecido em Sidney.

Virou o pendente entre os dedos, sentindo a sensação de lucro que sempre lhe acompanhava ao vê-lo, mas esta vez a emoção estava mesclada com outra, esta de tristeza. Era um alívio deixar a empresa, mas também uma importante perda. Os anos que havia passado com o Laurence foram maravilhosos. Dele tinha aprendido muito, e tinha recebido muito mais. Mas ao final ela podia lhe oferecer a Coleção Paixão, dedicada a sua memória. Seria seu último presente de despedida.

-Me alegro de que por fim tenha entrado em razão.

Ruby levantou a cabeça e encontrou Zane diante dela, o vitorioso. Mas não era o único que saía ganhando, ela também, e por isso se incorporou no tamborete.

-recebeu minha mensagem.

Ele se aproximou sem responder, e Ruby tragou saliva, sentindo que a temperatura se elevava grandemente.

-O que é isso? -perguntou ele, mostrando o objeto que ela tinha na mão.

Instintivamente, Ruby fechou os dedos para proteger o colar, mas o sentido comum se impôs e mostrou a peça mais importante da Coleção Paixão.

-O colar Paixão - disse ela-. Está terminado.

Zane franzido o cenho, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

-Esse é o colar que criou para a coleção? Que vi só em papel? -perguntou, pegando e elevando a luz.

Ruby assentiu.

Zane o moveu entre os dedos, vendo o jogo de luz e sombras sobre a superfície das gemas, e a imagem que se revelava ao mover de uma forma muito concreta.

O abraço dos amantes!

Ruby havia convertido o conceito em uma realidade, a experiência da paixão em uma obra de arte. Ficou arrepiado ao ver a ilusão criada por aquela maravilhosa obra de arte: o suave e quente brilho da madrepérola, as pernas esbeltas que se entrelaçavam com as de seu amante. Era apaixonado e provocador, e insinuava o proibido, o apaixonado, o perigoso...

Mas a quem queria enganar? A coleção estava dedicada a Laurence. Ela não tinha se inspirado nele? O que ele estava vendo era seu pai, a lembrança de sua relação com Ruby plasmado em uma deliciosa jóia para a posteridade.

Zane lhe devolveu a jóia e foi para a porta com movimentos carregados de necessidade e recriminações. Sim, a coleção seria um êxito, agora não restava a menor duvida.

Mas ao menos depois ela teria ido e ele não teria que enfrentar continuamente a realidade de que não era mulher para ele.

-Zane?

Ele se voltou e a olhou sério.

-O que?

Ruby franziu o cenho.

-O advogado, quando podemos nos reunir com ele? Sobressaltado, Zane recordou o motivo que o levou a vê-la.

-Finlayson saiu de férias e não quero falar disto com seu ajudante.

-Quanto temos que esperar? - perguntou ansiosa, sem dúvida desesperada por pegar o dinheiro e sair dali.

-Tranqüila - disse ele-. Voltará em um mês. Marquei uma reunião com ele em seu primeiro dia. O dia depois da apresentação.

Em certo modo, trabalhar com Zane começou a ser um pouco mais fácil. Os dois sabiam o que tinham que fazer, e eram conscientes de que havia uma data limite para sua relação profissional, o que fazia tudo muito mais suportável.

Ruby se entregou ao lançamento e os planos para levar a coleção a Sidney, e depois à Nova Iorque e Londres. Zane já havia decidido não acompanhá-la nas viagens internacionais, embora sim pensava assistir a apresentação em Sidney.

E era maravilhoso poder concentrar-se nos aspectos relacionados com o desenho e deixar que Zane se ocupasse da gestão em geral. Embora não ia permitir que afundasse a empresa, à medida que passavam as semanas Ruby teve que admitir que Zane sabia o que fazia, e suas discussões por motivos profissionais virtualmente desapareceram.

Os preparativos para o lançamento consumiram as últimas semanas a grande velocidade. Cronometrada ao minuto, com um desfile das peças mais espetaculares da coleção, a cerimônia estava planejada para concluir apenas cinco minutos antes do famoso fenomenal Escada À Lua.

Era uma das coisas que não podia controlar e sabia que era um risco. Se tudo ia bem, a lua cheia se levantaria como uma pérola gigante sobre a Baía de Roebuck e sua luz se refletiria sobre a maré baixa, criando a aparência de uma escada subindo da terra À lua. Para isso, era necessário que o céu estivesse totalmente espaçoso.

Dez minutos antes da chegada dos primeiros convidados, tudo parecia estar preparado. Ruby estava no salão de baile do hotel olhando pelas enormes janelas e procurando alguma nuvem no céu.

-Parece que teve sorte - disse Zane, aparecendo a seu lado com duas taças de champanha-. Felicidades - acrescentou, oferecendo uma taça-. Preparou até o último detalhe, inclusive conseguiu que o tempo coopere com você.

Ruby olhou para a baía e esboçou um sorriso, quando na realidade o que tinha que fazer era recordar como respirar. Zane a estava felicitando? Certo que nas últimas semanas desde que tomou a decisão de partir; tinha havido entre eles uma trégua, mas sua relação apenas se limitou a umas breves reuniões para aprovar pressupostos ou planos de promoção.

Vestido em um smoking preto e uma camisa branca, Zane estava mais atraente que nunca, e muito mais perigoso.

-Parece que agora não necessito de champanha. Tenho que ter a cabeça limpa - disse, embora fosse difícil, tal e como se sentia tão perto dele.

Zane bebeu um gole sem deixar de olhar para ela.

-Relaxe.

«Duvido», pensou ela, levando a taça aos lábios.

-Pela apresentação - disse ele, elevando a taça em um brinde-. Estou completamente certo que será um grande êxito - acrescentou antes de beber de novo.

Zane podia sentir a tensão no corpo feminino, a rigidez dos ombros, e recordou que na manhã seguinte se reuniriam com Derek Finlayson e fixariam as condições de sua saída da empresa, o que provavelmente terminaria definitivamente com a incômoda situação que se criou entre eles.

Mas para isso ainda faltavam muitas horas, e Zane sentiu o impulso de esticar as mãos e massagear os ombros nus, relaxar os músculos que se adivinhavam tão tensos... Ruby logo desapareceria de sua vida. Por que não acariciar a pele branca e sedosa, embora só fosse uma vez e desfrutar da perfeição de...?

Zane respirou e fechou o punho da mão livre. Não devia fazer isso. Não devia tocar nela. Se a tocasse embora só por um momento, seria incapaz de resistir a deslizar os suspensórios do vestido pelos braços, a beijar a pele da garganta, a tirar o traje de noite que a envolvia de forma tão sedutora.

Para a ocasião Ruby havia escolhido um vestido de noite de cor rosa prateado com pequenas lentejoulas salpicadas por toda a malha que cintilavam ao mover-se, e o cabelo preso em um coque sob a nuca que acentuava a fileira de pérolas perfeitas das que pendia um pequeno pendente da Coleção Paixão.

Ruby piscou e se ruborizou enquanto os olhos masculinos a estudavam com todo descaramento.

-Está linda - não pode evitar dizer -. Como um tesouro do fundo do mar.

Os olhos azuis sustentaram o olhar masculino, o tempo suficiente para deixar claro o que sentiam: «Desejo».

Zane sentiu que ficava sem respiração. Não podia continuar negando. Nem fingindo. Desejava aquela mulher.

E aquela noite nada impediria que fosse dele.

As palavras silenciosas se repetiram no ar como um eco mudo antes que as vozes dos convidados os interrompessem.

-Começa o espetáculo - disse ela, deixando a taça quase vazia em uma mesa.

Pouco depois, a apresentação estava em pleno apogeu. Zane falou brevemente em lugar de seu pai, apresentando Ruby como o gênio criador da coleção. Quando tocou nela, Ruby falou da magia de trabalhar com pérolas, que em tempos antigos se consideravam presentes dos deuses e inclusive lágrimas da lua. Por fim, fazendo um esforço para não chorar, dedicou a coleção à lembrança de Laurence Bastiani, reconhecendo-o como o homem que havia feito um sonho realidade para que todo mundo pudesse desfrutar das pérolas mais formosas do mundo.

Então chegou o momento da apresentação da coleção, e as modelos desfilaram pela passarela luzindo os deliciosos desenhos. Colares de pérolas e turmalina, largas tiras de pérolas douradas perfeitas, braceletes de ouro e formas barrocas, brincos elegantes e misteriosos. O público aceitou cada uma delas com crescente interesse, para culminar com um aplauso triunfal quando se mostrou a última peça, o espetacular Colar Paixão.

Era muito! Lágrimas, esta vez de alegria, encheram os olhos de Ruby. Alguém lhe apertou a mão. Zane.

-Felicidades - disse ele, levando a mão à boca e beijando-a-. Agora sobe.

Sem saber como, Ruby conseguiu subir as poucas escadas do cenário para receber uma cálida ovação do público, enquanto disparavam os flashes e as modelos a abraçavam.

Só o som de um ancestral instrumento aborígine, podia sossegar o público, ao dar o sinal de que a lua logo se elevaria no céu. As portas que davam ao espaçoso terraço se abriram e os convidados saíram para contemplar o fenômeno que todos estavam esperando.

Um momento depois, depois das arredondadas colinas que se elevavam ao outro lado da baía, emergiu um pequeno brilho de luz. Todos os presentes contiveram o fôlego e todos os olhares se concentraram naquele ponto, vendo como lentamente a espetacular lua cheia se elevava pouco a pouco sobre a baía.

Lentamente, enquanto a lua subia pelo horizonte como uma pérola gigante, sua radiante luz iluminou a maré baixa com um feixe de luz dourada que lentamente foi descendendo até a terra, degrau a degrau, até completar a escada. E ali estava à escada, tão clara e tão real, a Escada À Lua.

Zane observava o perfil de Ruby, e viu como mudava sua expressão e refletia a admiração que sentia ante o espetáculo, com os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos e os olhos brilhantes.

Ele havia visto tantas vezes aquele fenômeno em sua juventude, que chegou a não saber apreciá-lo, mas agora, observando a expressão dela, com o som ancestral do didgeridoo anunciando a ocasião, foi como vê-lo pela primeira vez. Como entender a magia de repente. Era uma lua feita para amantes, para eles, e ele entendeu. Não havia como evitar desejá-la. Igual a lua elevando-se no céu cada noite, sua paixão por ela era inevitável.

-É preciosa - disse Ruby em um sussurro, voltando-se ligeiramente para trás, para ele.

-Você é preciosa - murmurou ele quase em seu ouvido-. Esquisitamente preciosa.

Sentiu-a tremer, mas Ruby não se afastou. Passou-lhe um braço pelos ombros para segurá-la, e depois de uma breve vacilação, sentiu-a relaxar sobre ele.

A lua continuou subindo no céu até que os degraus da escada se foram rompendo um a um e separando-se, e lentamente a mágica ilusão desapareceu. Os convidados começaram novamente a conversar entre eles e a mover-se, e continuaram desfrutando da noite dando conta dos manjares e bebidas preparados para a ocasião.

Zane sentiu Ruby mover-se ligeiramente, e soube que tinha que soltá-la. Ruby tinha que atender aos fotógrafos e a imprensa, assim como aos clientes e admiradores que se reuniram naquela celebração sem igual em que ela era a protagonista. Mas antes de soltá-la por completo, inclinou-se para diante e lhe sussurrou ao ouvido:

-Até mais tarde.

Era tarde. Os convidados se foram despedindo, e Ruby nunca se havia sentido mais cheia de energia em sua vida. Foi se despedir do último convidado, mas foi Zane quem tomou a mão.

-Salve! Foi maravilhoso, não é verdade? - disse ela, resplandecente-. A coleção foi um êxito.

-E você sua criadora - assegurou, atraindo-a para si-. Queria felicitar você.

-Obrigado - sussurrou ela, incapaz de afastar o olhar.

E então os lábios masculinos roçaram os seus, em uma suave carícia cálida e sensual.

-É tarde - disse com voz grave, segurando a mão com força-, e seria uma tolice dirigir tendo quartos reservados aqui.

Ruby tampouco queria dirigir. Estava intoxicada de êxito, de desejo, do perigo que sentia aquela noite.

Durante toda a noite se repetiu a frase que ele havia dito: «Está preciosa, como um tesouro do fundo do mar», e recordou a forma de olhá-la, os olhos que a estudavam com admiração, e o calor que emanava de seu corpo.

Agora o olhou ainda embriagada pelo êxito, reticente em terminar uma noite que tinha saído melhor do que havia esperado.

-Não pensava em ir a nenhuma parte - disse ela.

-Então acompanharei até seu quarto - disse ele com um brilho nos olhos.

A seu quarto? Ele chegaria mais longe?

Ruby estremeceu ao imaginar Zane beijando-a, despindo-a, fazendo amor. Só a idéia de deitar-se com ele a fazia sentir-se enjoada.

Deixou que a levasse pela mão e a tirasse do salão de baile aos jardins e a cálida brisa noturna. Ali, passou um braço pelos ombros e a levou por entre o labirinto de cascatas e plantas tropicais esquisitamente cuidadas para seu quarto.

Imersa na sensação do contato e da magia da noite, Ruby prendeu um salto entre os paralelepípedos e esteve a ponto de cair. Mas ele a segurou, e ao fazê-lo, colocou sem querer uma mão no peito. Ruby recuperou o equilíbrio e pensou que Zane retiraria a mão, mas se equivocou. A mão permaneceu ali, em um contato que era, mas bem uma suave carícia, com um sutil movimento dos dedos.

Ruby o olhou no rosto, e sob a suave luz da lua se adivinhavam as feições masculinas, que apesar de ficar meio ocultas nas sombras da noite não conseguiam ocultar sua intensidade. Os olhos escuros cintilavam de desejo, e um gemido escapou de sua garganta.

Ruby levantou uma mão para cobrir a dele, - para afastá-la possivelmente?-, mas se essa era sua intenção, esqueceu assim que suas peles se tocaram. Entrelaçou os dedos com os dele e os deslizou para o punho enquanto ele a acariciava devagar, e então lhe apertou a mão, em uma silenciosa súplica para que continuasse com a excitante e sensual carícia.

Não teve que esperar sua resposta. Zane tomou as duas mãos e as segurou a suas costas. Desta vez o beijo foi diferente, mais intenso, mais urgente, mais passional. Os lábios masculinos eram quentes, e tinham sabor de café e veio, a noite e a lua, e seu corpo se juntou a ela lhe fazendo sentir todo seu poder e seu desejo enquanto a enfeitiçava com a boca.

Zane baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e foi deixando um rastro de beijos pela mandíbula feminina.

-Desejo você.

-Sei - respondeu ela sem duvidar.

Porque Ruby sabia que, se duvidasse, pensaria, e não queria pensar. No dia seguinte haveria tempo para pensar, para planejar. No dia seguinte haveria visitas ao advogado e acordos, e sem dúvida um novo ressurgir da ira e o ressentimento que havia marcado seus meses juntos.

Mas agora era agora. E agora era sua única oportunidade de fazer realidade a única fantasia que tinha ocupado seus sonhos nos últimos meses. Iria se deitar com ele, como havia sonhado, embora só fosse uma noite.

Zane se voltou para trás e a olhou no rosto, como se queria assegurar-se de que ela esta consciente do que acabava de aceitar. Mas, se ficou surpreso de ver a expressão em seus olhos, não manifestou. Em lugar disso, seus olhos brilharam na escuridão, e sem perder um segundo a levantou no ar e a levou nos braços pelos jardins.

Aquela noite seria dele.

Capítulo 8

Tem que ser minha - exclamou, deixando-a no chão e apertando-a contra a porta fechada, tomando a boca uma vez mais. Deslizou-lhe os finos suspensórios do vestido pelos braços e a separou da porta só um segundo para segurá-la pelas costas e arqueá-la contra ele. Despiu-lhe os seios e contemplou por um segundo os mamilos eretos antes de tomar um seio com a boca e acariciá-lo e saboreá-lo com a língua, de uma vez que mordiscava o mamilo endurecido com os dentes, antes de passar ao outro.

Depois a beijou na garganta, e outra vez na boca, enquanto o sangue fervia nas veias, e o coração pulsava com tanta força que apagava tudo exceto seu desejo. Um desejo que o consumia todo e que estava em todo seu corpo, em sua boca, em suas mãos, em sua pele.

Queria fazer amor com ela.

Tinha imaginado tantas vezes desde a primeira vez que a viu!

Mas agora não havia tempo para fazer amor. Agora tinha que fazê-la sua.

Levantou o vestido até as coxas com mãos apressadas. Enquanto, acariciava a pele sob a camisa, deslizando as palmas pela cintura, incitando-o. Zane tirou o objeto de fino encaixe que era a última barreira e tomou com a palma, separando-a com os dedos, e ao notar a umidade da excitação feminina, seu desejo disparou e o cegou.

Ruby se pendurou em seu pescoço com os braços enquanto ele desabotoava e se preparava sem deixar de beijá-la, sem deixar de saborear a doçura e o prazer, sabendo que por fim teria tudo o que tinha desejado. Levantou-a e colocou as pernas femininas ao redor da cintura, abrindo-a por completo e encontrando o centro de sua necessidade.

-Por favor, agora - gemeu ela, abraçando-o com as pernas.

Zane respondeu, aproximando-a mais dele e aproveitando a excitação feminina para penetrá-la com um movimento desesperado. Sentiu certa resistência durante um momento, mas em seguida se inundou no paraíso que tanto havia ansiado.

Sentiu músculos que se contraíam em sua cintura, a pressão dos braços de Ruby no pescoço, e por cima dos desbocados pulsados de seu sangue ouviu um grito, não de prazer, mas sim de dor, e de repente compreendeu tudo.

E o paraíso se transformou em um inferno.

Ainda ofegando e com a respiração entrecortada, Zane se afastou, tirou os braços que rodeavam seu pescoço e a deixou deslizar ao chão antes de vestir a roupa. Ruby tinha os lábios muito apertados, o rímel deslocado ao redor dos olhos fechados, que começavam a umedecer de lágrimas, enquanto ela subia o vestido para cobrir o peito.

-por que não me disse isso? - disse ele, incrédulo, em um tom que era quase uma acusação.

Ruby abriu os olhos e o olhou com raiva.

-Teria acreditado? Temo que não!

-Deixou que eu acreditasse que se deitava com meu pai.

-Você acreditou no que quis acreditar! - defendeu-se-. Decidiu assim que me viu, e nada que fizesse ou dissesse teria feito você mudar de opinião. Inclusive me disse que era sua vagabunda! -recordou-lhe.

Zane virou atormentado, apertando as mãos na nuca. Ruby estava com a razão. Tinha a acusado de ser a querida de seu pai, mas o certo era que era virgem.

E tinha sido virgem até alguns momentos antes. Acabava de gritar de dor. E ele, em seu precipitado desespero, nem sequer tinha podido esperar para deitá-la na cama. Não tinha que ter sido assim.

Voltou-se, e a viu recolher a roupa intima do chão.

Colocou o vestido, agora com os suspensórios em seu lugar, e havia o objeto de encaixe na mão.

-Machuquei você?

«Não mais do que o habitual», pensou ela.

-Importa-se?

-Não queria machucar você. Não sabia...

-Estou bem - disse ela, embora era evidente que não era certo.

Zane deu um passo para ela. -Ruby...

-Esquece. Foi um engano - disse ela, segurando o trinco da porta-. Acredito que os dois sabemos. Felizmente irei logo daqui.

Zane cruzou até ela e fechou de um golpe seco a porta que ela havia aberto apenas alguns centímetros. Até agora havia pensado que era a querida de seu pai. Como se tinha equivocado! Seu pai nunca se deitou com ela. O que não era normal, conhecendo seu pai.

-Não vá assim! Não se dá conta? Isto muda tudo...

Não sabia como, mas a situação tinha que mudar.

-Isto não muda nada - disse ela, contendo a histeria-. Foi um engano, nada mais. Amanhã nos veremos no escritório do advogado e fixaremos as condições de minha partida, tal e como tínhamos planejado. Como se isto não tivesse acontecido, o que estou segura de que é o melhor para os dois. E agora... -olhou o braço masculino que continuava segurando a porta fechada-, se me desculpar.

Zane a estudou em silêncio. Ruby tinha razão. Seria muito melhor para os dois fingir que nada havia ocorrido. Sem falar, abriu a porta de par em par.

Tinha que estar louca por ter ido com ele! A salvo em seu quarto, contíguo ao do Zane, Ruby tirou o vestido e o atirou na cama antes de vestir uma calça de algodão e uma camiseta. Queria tomar banho para tratar de lavar tudo o que aconteceu, mas ali não, pensou. Tinha que sair dali quanto antes, pensou enquanto reprimia a vontade de chorar. Igual havia feito no dormitório dele, quando ele se separou dela, e para ela foi como uma bofetada no rosto. Ele não a queria. Quando era a querida de alguém, e tampouco agora que era virgem. Quando meteria na cabeça que ele não a desejava? O único interesse dele nela eram suas ações, umas ações as que ele se acreditava com direito.

Pois no dia seguinte as teria.

Recolheu com rapidez as poucas coisas que tinha. Mais tarde haveria tempo para um banho, e também para as lágrimas. Lágrimas por todos os enganos que havia cometido àquela noite que havia começado como uma das mais felizes de sua vida.

Tão segura estava do muito que o desejava, que pensou que ele não se daria conta de sua inexperiência. Quão equivocada estava!

Mas seu primeiro engano foi permitir que acontecesse.

Só uma coisa continuava unindo-os. No dia seguinte, o advogado se ocuparia de por fim de cercear definitivamente sua relação profissional. Depois, em umas semanas, Ruby terminaria com suas obrigações da Coleção Paixão e iria. Seria livre para sempre.

Ao sair do quarto, viu seu reflexo em um espelho e parou em seco. Tinha o rímel borrado, os olhos avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos do Zane, e o sorriso que um momento antes estava segura duraria para sempre tinha desaparecido de seu rosto.

Para acabar de incorporar-se depois de umas longas férias, Derek Finlayson estava muito tenso. Com preocupação, o advogado os olhava por cima dos óculos, espectador.

-Vocês dirão o que desejam de mim. A nota de minha ajudante era bastante vaga - começou o advogado.

Sentado em frente a ele no outro lado da mesa, Zane olhou para Ruby, mas esta se limitou a manter o olhar à frente e evitar cruzar com o seu enquanto segurava o que parecia uma carta na mão, ignorando-o como o havia ignorado desde que chegou ao escritório do advogado.

Só as olheiras sob os olhos indicavam que ela tampouco tinha dormido na noite anterior.

-Queremos redigir um acordo - disse ele, olhando ao advogado-. Ruby decidiu deixar a empresa e me vender sua parte.

Derek Finlayson piscou lentamente antes de olhar para Ruby.

-É isso certo, senhorita Clemenger?

Ela assentiu.

-Tenho que terminar a excursão da coleção, mas assim que retornar de Nova Iorque e Londres, dentro de duas semanas, eu gostaria que estivesse tudo preparado para minha partida.

Ruby se inclinou para frente e deixou sobre a mesa o papel que levava na mão.

-Aqui estão minhas instruções - acrescentou.

Derek tirou os óculos de metal e olhou o papel com desconfiança.

-Estão completamente seguros disto?

-Certamente -assegurou Zane -. O acordo de que falamos não funciona, e nos dois pensamos que já é hora de fazer algo. Ofereci a Ruby comprar suas ações a preço de mercado.

Ruby virou a cabeça para ele.

-E vinte por cento? Mencionou vinte por cento mais - recordou.

Zane sentiu que lhe ardiam as vísceras. Assim ao final era por dinheiro. Tanto falar de não querê-lo, tanta pretensão de que não queria nada, e ali estava com uma carta com as instruções sobre o que fazer com sua parte.

Certo, equivocou-se com ela em um sentido: não tinha sido a amante de seu pai. Mas seguia vendo-se com toda claridade que era uma caça fortunas.

-E eu que pensava que não se interessava o dinheiro. Quer mais? Parece melhor trinta por cento? - perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

Ruby o olhou furiosa.

-Você foi quem ofereceu. Quer voltar atrás depois de...?

Ruby se interrompeu, e Zane soube o que estava pensando. Depois do que ocorreu na noite anterior. Mas ela em seguida se recuperou e continuou.

-... Agora?

Por isso tinha concordado em ir ao seu quarto, para ganhar aquele vinte por cento? Zane sentiu que sua alma se enfurecia de novo.

-OH, já vejo que não há muitas esperanças - disse o advogado, interrompendo o enfrentamento verbal-, mas o senhor Bastiani insistiu em que dirigissem a empresa juntos.

-Sinto muito - disse Ruby, olhando para Derek-, tentamos sério. Mas agora a Coleção Paixão está virtualmente terminada e é hora de que eu continue com outras coisas. Além disso, Zane controla perfeitamente a empresa. Estou segura de que isso era o que preocupava Laurence, assim não vejo nenhum problema.

-Além disso - acrescentou Zane-, meu pai tampouco está em condições de nos obrigar a fazer nada. Agora controlamos a empresa.

O advogado suspirou.

-Enfim, sinto que tenhamos chegado a isto, mas temo que não seja tão simples.

O homem abriu uma das pastas que havia sobre a mesa e procurou a folha que lhe interessava.

-Aqui está. Verão, quando Laurence redigiu o testamento, pediu-me que ocultasse um detalhe em concreto. A partilha dos quarenta e cinco por cento das ações para cada um e o resto para os empregados tinha uma condição.

-Que condição?

Derek Finlayson os olhou por cima dos óculos, consciente de que havia chegado o momento mais difícil de seu encargo.

-Que para que os empregados tenham direito a seu dez por cento e vocês a receber a herança, devem administrar a empresa conjuntamente por um período não inferior a doze meses.

Zane não podia dar crédito.

-Doze meses? Está dizendo que agora Ruby não pode ir? - exclamou incrédulo.

-Minhas desculpas. Entendo como é difícil para vocês, mas Laurence insistiu - o advogado respirou profundamente e olhou para Zane em silêncio uns segundos antes de continuar-. Você não está em condições de comprar a parte da senhorita Clemenger, senhor Bastiani, porque até que passe o período de doze meses indicado no testamento, nenhum dos dois tem em suas mãos a venda das ações.

-E não se pode ir?

-Nenhum dos dois pode ir antes, a menos que queiram abandonar suas ações e dez por cento dos empregados. Assim que temo que se querem assegurar o futuro de empregados como Kioto e todos outros, terão que continuar trabalhando juntos outros nove meses.

-Não pode ser - murmurou Ruby, abatida, com uma voz apenas audível-. Tem que haver alguma forma de sair disto.

Zane a olhou, e lhe surpreendeu vê-la totalmente pálida, os olhos azuis muito abertos, e a angústia claramente refletida neles. Sentiu uma pontada de remorsos.

Porque Ruby era uma lutadora, e em outro momento teria aceitado o desafio para honrar a memória de seu pai.

Mas não depois da noite anterior. Agora ela já não estava ansiosa por largar-se com seus milhões. Agora estava desesperada por fugir dele.

-Sinto muito, querida. Não posso fazer nada mais - desculpou-se o advogado.

Ruby se levantou antes que este terminasse, e saiu do escritório correndo com um soluço, como um animal ferido.

-Ruby!

-Senhorita Clemenger! -disse o advogado, ficando em pé com a carta de Ruby na mão.

Rapidamente, Zane lhe tirou a carta e foi para a porta.

-Eu a levo - disse.

No parque que havia em frente da sede da Corporação Bastiani, Ruby se deteve um momento para respirar, tratando desesperadamente de não vomitar.

Como Laurence podia ter feito isso? Em que demônios estava pensando? E como pôde lhe pedir que cuidasse do Zane se nem sequer podia cuidar de si mesma? A noite anterior tinha sido um claro exemplo.

Ruby fez exatamente o que havia jurado não fazer nunca: permitir que Zane a despisse, tirasse sua roupa e a penetrasse, mas o pior de tudo era que ela tinha desejado tanto como ele.

Comportou-se como a vagabunda que sempre a tinha acusado de ser!

Envergonhada e enojada de si mesma, Ruby se apoiou tremendo em uma árvore, e levou a outra mão à garganta. Como podia ficar ali depois do que havia feito? Como podia continuar trabalhando com Zane?

-Ruby! – chamou-a, ele do outro lado da estrada.

Ela não respondeu, mas sim se meteu ainda mais entre os arbustos, tratando de ocultar-se.

Mas uns momentos depois, ele se deteve junto dela.

-Você está bem?

-Você o que acha? Acabo de saber que tenho que ficar aqui com você outros nove meses. Claro que não estou bem.

-E acha que gosto disso? - respondeu ele-. Não jogue a culpa sobre mim. É coisa do seu querido Laurence. Ele foi quem decidiu esta loucura.

Ruby lhe deu as costas.

-Só porque não confiava em você. O que é muito compreensível.

Zane a pegou pelo braço, obrigando-a a voltar-se para ele.

-Não sei por que fez isso, mas me acredite, gosto tanto quanto você.

-Não me toque! - gritou ela, escapando de sua mão e esfregando o braço, soltando faíscas pelos olhos.

Claro que o horrorizava. Horrorizava te-la perto, recordando o desastre da noite anterior, e que era a proprietária de umas ações e um controle da empresa que ele queria para si.

Mas ela tinha uma solução, embora só fosse para as próximas semanas.

-Resta menos de uma semana para a apresentação em Sidney - disse ela-, mas ainda restam dias de férias. Estou pensando em ir alguns dias antes. Assim posso ver minha família antes de ir para a Europa.

-Está bem - disse ele-. Veremos-nos em Sidney antes da apresentação.

-Não! -protestou ela, umedecendo os lábios-. Não preciso que venha. O principal já parece, e se formos estar juntos quando voltar de Londres acredito que nos virá bem estar separados, sobre tudo...

Ruby não pôde continuar, mas se alegrou de ver que ele tinha ao menos a decência de parecer incômodo.

-Está bem, ficarei - disse-. Mas se houver algum problema, quero saber em seguida.

Zane comprovou suas mensagens e pendurou o telefone com raiva. Uma mensagem de seu escritório de Londres dizendo que tudo ia bem, três mensagens de Anneleise lhe pedindo que, por favor, a chamasse, e nenhuma só chamada de Sidney.

Ruby estava há dois dias fora, e ainda não se pôs em contato com ele. Tão impaciente estava por livrar-se dele?

Zane apertou os dentes, e recordou.

Quando se inteirou de que era virgem, pensou que as coisas entre eles poderiam ser diferentes. Não sabia bem como, mas a situação entre eles havia mudado, e possivelmente agora, se conseguisse arrumar tudo, poderia fazer algo para acabar com a desesperada necessidade de possuí-la.

Afinal de contas, ela também o desejou aquela noite, entregando-se e abrindo-se a ele por completo.

E queria acreditar que isso não tinha mudado. Porque Apesar de tudo, seguia desejando-a com toda sua alma.

Entretanto, a realidade parecia desmentir tudo isso. O que ela queria era dinheiro.

O telefone soou e se equilibrou sobre ele. Esta vez tinha que ser ela.

-Ruby! -exclamou ao telefone.

-Sou Anneleise - ronronou uma voz de mulher do outro lado-. E tenho uma notícia maravilhosa.

Quando por fim saiu do escritório aquela tarde, Zane tinha perdido as esperanças de saber nada de Sidney. A caminho do carro, vestiu a jaqueta, e ao fazer isso notou um vulto estranho no bolso. Meteu a mão e tirou um papel.

Em seguida reconheceu. Eram as instruções de Ruby para o advogado. Tinha esquecido de devolver, embora agora já não serviria de muito. Estava a ponto de amassá-lo e atirá-lo em um cesto de papéis quando umas palavras chamaram sua atenção. Empregados de Bastiani».

Zane se sentou atrás do volante e pôs o motor em marcha. Se for algo sobre a empresa, também era assunto dele, pensou com curiosidade, e decidiu lê-la. Abriu a folha e em seguida compreendeu do que se tratava.

Ruby não pensava ficar com nada do que tirasse da venda das ações. Com nada. Com o obtido pela venda das ações, suas instruções eram criar um novo fundo para os empregados, enquanto que vinte por cento extra que lhe havia devotado Zane doava a um refúgio para mulheres chamado Pearl's Agrada, em Sidney. Por isso lhe preocupava tanto aquele dinheiro! Porque já havia destinatário!

Zane desligou o motor e se voltou para trás, sentindo que seu mundo se afundava ainda mais. Como podia ter se equivocado tanto?

Capítulo 9

Parecia que toda a alta sociedade de Sidney se reuniu no Teatro da ópera da cidade australiana para admirar a Coleção Paixão. Foi outro grande êxito para Ruby, e este muito especial, porque entre os presentes estavam sua irmã e sua mãe.

Se o entusiasmo dos aplausos do público se transformasse em dólares, seria um excelente ano para a Corporação Bastiani, e em parte se deveria a criatividade dela, o que representava certo consolo agora que se viu obrigada a continuar na empresa.

Mas agora, ao aceitar o aplauso do público, seu coração transbordava de orgulho e alegria. Tinha conseguido fazer realidade seus sonhos quando deixou Sidney em direção a Broome tão somente acompanhada de uma licenciatura de Desenho sob o braço e o desejo de criar as jóias mais belas do mundo.

Inclinou-se pela última vez, olhando ao auditório a transbordar, quando um movimento atraiu sua atenção. Não podia ser, pensou, estremecendo. Mas uma segunda olhada confirmou o pior.

Zane! Elegantemente vestido com um smoking preto e uma camisa branca, os olhos escuros eram o único incivilizado de sua pessoa. Ruby tragou saliva, e seus olhos se encontraram.

Que demônios estava fazendo ali?

Desceu do cenário enquanto os aplausos continuavam, e viu Opal e sua mãe abrindo caminho para ela. Nervosa, olhou a seu redor, mas não viu Zane.

-Ruby! -exclamou sua irmã, jogando os braços ao pescoço-. É uma estrela!

-Que coleção tão espetacular! -disse sua mãe-. Vai ter toda Sidney a seus pés.

-Não só Sidney; o mundo inteiro - disse uma voz masculina a suas costas.

-Domenic! - exclamou Ruby enquanto seu atraente cunhado italiano a levantava no ar e a fazia girar.

-Seus desenhos são tão maravilhosos que qualquer um diria que é italiana - assegurou arrumado o marido de sua irmã Opal.

Ruby pôs-se a rir. Com um beijo, Domenic a deixou no chão.

-Como me alegro de ver você! -disse a seu cunhado sem lhe soltar do braço.

Nesse momento sentiu uma mão no ombro, que lhe surpreendeu pela força com que a segurava. Embora não teve que ver seu dono para saber de quem se tratava.

-Sinto interromper a feliz reunião, mas tenho que falar com Ruby de algo urgente.

Ruby se voltou e o olhou. Zane estava muito tenso, com as feições rígidas e expressão de determinação no rosto.

-Zane, o que faz aqui? Ocorreu algo?

Zane não a estava olhando, provavelmente nem sequer a tinha ouvido. Estava com os olhos cravados em Domenic, com expressão assassina. E Domenic estava respondendo da mesma maneira. Os dois homens se mediam como dois cervos a ponto de encetar-se em uma briga de gargalhadas.

Opal interrompeu o silêncio.

-Domenic, não ouviu? Tem que falar com Ruby. Solta ela.

-É isso, Ruby? - perguntou Domenic sem deixar de olhar Zane.

-Família - disse Ruby, tratando de concentrar-se apesar dos dedos abertos que a seguravam pelas costas, marcando-a com um calor intenso. Apresento-lhes Zane Bastiani, diretor da Pérolas Bastiani. Zane, esta é minha família, minha mãe, Pearl, e minha irmã Opal. E ele é Domenic Silvagni, o marido de Opal.

Se conhecer sua família o pegou de surpresa, Zane não deixou ver. Sem alterar-se, saudou as duas mulheres e depois estreitou a mão de Domenic.

-Reconheço o nome. Hotéis, não? Alguma vez me alojei no Silvers Hotel de Paris. É um dos seus, não?

-Efetivamente - disse Domenic-. Embora suponha que conhece melhor os Hotéis Clemenger, propriedade da família de sua desenhista estrela.

Zane dirigiu um olhar fulminante a Ruby, mas esta o ignorou e prometeu voltar a reunir-se com sua família antes de afastar-se com o Zane.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou ela, temendo algum importante problema em Broome.

-Por que não me disse isso? -perguntou ele, levando-a para o exterior do auditório onde pudessem falar em particular:

- Dizer o que? -perguntou ela, ansiosa de voltar de novo para a recepção, onde se sentiria muito mais protegida.

-Que é uma das Clemenger.

-Não me perguntou isso - respondeu ela simplesmente-. Pareceu muito mais divertido me tachar de caça fortunas.

Zane a segurou pelo punho e a obrigou a olhá-lo.

-Não sabia.

-Evidentemente. E por isso inventou isso. Inventou uma história na medida com seus prejuízos. Disse que não necessitava do dinheiro de seu pai e não se incomodou em averiguar por que. Preferiu pensar que era uma vagabunda e uma caça fortunas.

Os olhos masculinos cintilaram de raiva, mas imediatamente expressaram todos os remorsos que sentia.

-Por isso vim para me desculpar...

Ruby olhou a mão que a segurava com firmeza.

-E isto é para você uma desculpa? - perguntou zombadora-. Normalmente a gente começa por dizer o que sente.

-Maldita seja.

Zane a soltou, deu-lhe as costas e começou a passear por um dos corredores do Teatro da Opera com as mãos apoiadas nos quadris e o gesto preocupado. As coisas não foram como havia planejado, mas a bomba de que Ruby era uma dos Clemenger era mais uma na sucessão de surpresas que demonstravam o muito que se equivocou com ela desde o começo. Tinha que ter se dado conta de quem era, ou ao menos lhe permitir explicar por que não necessitava do dinheiro.

Um grupo de gente passou pelo corredor, falando e rindo, e Zane a pegou pela mão.

-Vamos, aqui não podemos falar.

-A recepção... -começou ela.

-Não tomarei muito do seu tempo.

Zane a levou pela mão escada abaixo enquanto ela recolhia o vestido com a outra mão para não tropeçar. Aquela noite Ruby parecia uma lembrança dourada do império romano, com o cabelo recolhido em um coque com um passador de pérolas, e brincos e bracelete de pérolas combinando. O vestido era incrível, de seda cor âmbar que a envolvia elegantemente e caía em sensuais dobras a seus pés.

-O que queria me dizer? -disse ela ao pé das escadas, escapando da mão que a segurava.

Zane respirou e ordenou seus pensamentos enquanto caminhavam pelo passeio junto ao porto. Era uma noite de inverno perfeita, cálida e ligeiramente úmida, uma umidade que ele começava voltar a acostumar-se.

Zane desejava detê-la e abraçá-la, e dar vida aos sonhos que o torturavam desde aquela noite em Broome. Mas agora tinha menos direito de fazer isso. Por isso, em lugar de dizer como estava bonita ou tomá-la nos braços, continuou caminhando com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

-Equivoquei-me - começou ele-. Equivoquei-me com você do primeiro momento, e tudo o que tenho feito não serviu mais que para piorar as coisas. E sinto muito. Sinto muitíssimo.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

-E com isso pensa consertar tudo, não?

-Absolutamente. Mas tinha que lhe dizer isso Não podia esperar que voltasse da Europa. Era muito importante, sobre tudo depois do ocorrido...

Zane se interrompeu e os dois se detiveram. Apoiaram-se no corrimão que rodeava o passeio marítimo e olharam para as águas escuras do oceano.

-Equivoquei-me em tudo -reconheceu -. Pus em dúvida seu talento, pus em dúvida suas motivações e acusei você de tudo o que odeio em uma mulher, e ainda por cima disso, tive que machucar você fisicamente.

Antes de continuar, Zane levantou o olhar para o céu.

-Tinha ciúmes de meu pai - confessou muito a seu pesar-. Tinha ciúmes dele, e de sua relação, e não podia suportar desejar você tanto quando pensava...

-Quando pensava que me deitava com ele.

-Não me sinto orgulhoso! Mas é tão difícil de entender? É uma mulher muito bela, vivia com ele na mesma casa, e deixou virtualmente a metade de seus negócios. Que outra coisa podia pensar?

-Podia perguntar - sugeriu seca-, em lugar de acusar.

-Sim, tem razão, mas a noite do lançamento te desejava tanto que já não importava, tinha que te fazer minha antes que fosse. Embora só fosse uma vez. O desejo me cegou tanto que só pensei em te fazer minha. Mas era virgem. Nunca havia deitado com ninguém, e menos com meu pai.

-Não queria que soubesse - reconheceu -. Esperava que não se desse conta.

Zane se voltou para ela.

-Mas por quê? Fui muito depressa, muito. E te fiz mal.

-Porque estava a ponto de ir e era melhor assim. Assim era mais fácil te odiar.

-Não lhe reprovo isso -assegurou -. Pensei que o único que se interessava era o dinheiro das ações, e depois vi para que necessitava dos outros vinte por cento, extra que ofereci.

Ruby inclinou a cabeça, sem entender.

-Deixou as instruções na mesa do Derek Finlayson. Ia devolver isso, mas meti isso no bolso e me esqueci. Quando as encontrei, já estava em Sidney, e então me dava conta de quão equivocado estava. Não podia esperar que voltasse. Tinha que dizer quão equivocado estava e o muito que sentia.

Os dois permaneceram por um momento em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto a brisa do porto os acariciava como um bálsamo.

-Tenho que voltar para a recepção - disse ela-, mas obrigado.

Ele deu de ombros e assentiu.

-Só há uma coisa que não entendo. Por que vivia na casa de meu pai?

Ruby titubeou um momento.

-Suponho que devia parecer estranho, mas é uma longa história. Seu pai me salvou.

-Como?

Ruby respirou profundamente e começou a falar devagar com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Zane tinha todo o direito de conhecer o motivo que a havia levado a instalar-se na mansão familiar dos Bastiani.

-Cheguei a Broome recém saída da universidade com um novo trabalho, uma nova cidade e todo um leque de possibilidades em frente a mim. Um colega de trabalho vivia em uma casa com outro casal e estavam procurando alguém mais. Eu podia ter vivido sozinha, mas queria fazer amigos - explicou com um suspiro-. Ele era muito amável comigo, sempre me ajudando em tudo, me levando ao trabalho em seu carro e me ajudando com tudo o que necessitava. A princípio não me dava conta, mas pouco a pouco comecei a ver que estava sempre perto de mim. Se pretendesse sair, insistia em me acompanhar. Se fosse comprar, vinha comigo. Se saísse tarde do trabalho, esperava-me. Um dia alguém me convidou para sair...

Zane inclinou a cabeça e estudou o perfil feminino e o olhar perdido na distância.

-O que ocorreu?

Ruby olhou as mãos apertadas e respirou profundamente.

-Ficou histérico. Disse-me que não podia ir que não me deixaria. Eu já estava farta daquela situação. Tampouco é que tivesse nenhum especial interesse no outro, mas queria ver pessoas novas, conhecer outra gente - continuou ela-. E quando lhe disse que me deixasse em paz, disse-me que eu era dele e que ninguém mais me teria - explicou Ruby, estremecendo-se ao recordar aquele pesadelo-. E então foi quando me assustei de verdade.

-E a polícia?

-Disseram-me que não podiam fazer nada contra ele até que cometesse algum delito.

-E sua família?

-Não queria preocupá-los. Além disso, eu adorava trabalhar com as pérolas e não queria que minha aventura em Broome terminasse em um fracasso profissional e pessoal.

Zane se voltou para ela e deixou de fingir interesse na paisagem.

-Você nunca fracassará - disse, deslizando uma mão pela curva da bochecha-. Demonstrou com acréscimo.

Ruby apertou os lábios, como se não acreditasse, mas tampouco se afastou.

-O caso foi que, para não me alongar muito, fez uma tolice e a polícia pôde detê-lo.

-Fez mal a você?

Ruby não respondeu diretamente a pergunta, mas para Zane não passou por cima a careta de dor em seu rosto nem seu estremecimento.

-Fisicamente não, mas a experiência me deixou tão marcada que já não podia confiar em ninguém. Um dia deve ter me jogar algo na bebida, porque despertei em uma cabana de pescadores abandonada nos subúrbios de Broome. Fazia tanto calor que quase não pude respirar. Meus colegas de quarto deram o alarme, mas até com toda a polícia demorou um dia em me encontrar. Passei muitíssimo medo, e Laurence não podia acreditar. Foi um dos primeiros que veio para ver-me no hospital. Não podia acreditar que um de seus empregados agira assim com outro, e em parte se sentia responsável. Minha irmã e minha mãe vieram para ver-me, e Laurence convidou as três a nos alojarmos em sua casa. Quando elas se foram, Laurence sugeriu que ficasse até que me sentisse mais tranqüila, e eu aceitei encantada ao convite.

Ruby se incorporou do corrimão e se voltou para olhá-lo.

-Parecerá estranho, mas no ano que estávamos trabalhando juntos, eu confiava nele. Respeitava-o por seu trabalho, e pelo muito que me ensinava. E ele valorizava e respeitava meu trabalho. Certamente era a única pessoa em Broome em quem podia confiar às cegas. Meu pai havia morrido fazia alguns anos, e Laurence foi para mim muito melhor pai que ele. Como vê... -sorriu-, seu pai me salvou e me tratou como uma filha. Pode entender por que o queria e o respeitava tanto?

Zane se moveu, incômodo. Aquele não era o pai que ele havia deixado.

-Ficou vivendo com ele muitos anos. Tanto medo tinha?

-Não. Alguns meses depois comecei a procurar um apartamento, mas então foi quando Laurence sofreu seu primeiro susto. Foi só uma angina no peito, mas então não podia deixá-lo. Necessitava de alguém. Kioto é maravilhoso, mas já é velho para ficar com uma responsabilidade tão grande.

Zane sentiu um nó no estômago. Provavelmente seu pai havia sofrido do coração desde fazia anos, mas nunca lhe disse nada. E Zane nunca tomou o cuidado de averiguar como estava.

-Sinto muito - disse ele-. Que equivocado estive!

Ruby sabia que não era só culpa dela. Em lugar de lhe contar a verdade, o deixou acreditar que suas suspeitas eram certas.

-Tenho que voltar para a recepção - disse ela por fim-. Se não tiver nada mais.

Ele a olhou com expressão estranha, como se acabasse de dar-se conta de um ponto totalmente inesperado. .

-Possivelmente sim - disse-. Acredito que por fim sei quais eram os verdadeiros planos do Laurence ao redigir o testamento.

-Fez para assegurar o futuro da empresa e dos empregados - afirmou Ruby.

-Seguro que em parte sim, mas sendo ele, creio que havia outro plano em mente. Acredito que esperava que nos casássemos.

Capítulo 10

Esta zombando de mim! -exclamou ela-. Que tolice.

-Você acha? Parece tão evidente que não ocorreu a nenhum dos dois?

-O que quer dizer?

-Por que se não ia deixar os quarenta e cinco por cento da empresa a cada um? Não acredito que queria dividir a empresa de maneira permanente. Mas juntos temos noventa por cento. Não se dá conta? Por isso disse a Finlayson que não nos falasse da condição dos doze meses a não ser que fosse estritamente necessário. Não queria nos enfrentar desde o começo, e esperava que o nosso surgisse de maneira natural, sem forçá-lo.

-Mas nos casar?

-Por que não? Do que serviria a empresa se aos doze meses íamos cada um por nosso lado? Se estivermos casados, entre os dois assegurávamos a boa marcha da companhia, eu na direção da companhia e você garantindo a criatividade dos desenhos, assim como a continuidade da empresa.

Era uma loucura. Ruby sacudiu negativamente a cabeça, mas então recordou as últimas palavras do Laurence. «Cuida do Zane».

-Laurence queria formar uma dinastia. Já havia criado a empresa perolífera maior e mais importante do mundo, mas não tinha herdeiro. Seu único filho o deixou plantado. E como não pensava deixar o futuro do que tanto lhe havia custado fazer ao azar, tinha que me fazer voltar para a Austrália, e seguro que pensou que seria um bom casamento para mim - explicou Zane-. Estava muito orgulhoso de sua desenhista e protegida, e possivelmente a viu não só como alguém capaz de levar a empresa para o futuro, mas também para fazer voltar o filho pródigo.

-E por que não pôs como condição que nos casássemos? -perguntou ela.

-Porque provavelmente sabia que nenhuns dos dois aceitariam como imposição.

Ruby descartou sua sugestão com um movimento da mão.

-E agora me vai dizer que este suposto plano de seu pai parece bem, quando despreza absolutamente tudo o que ele representa?

Um músculo pulsou perigosamente na bochecha masculina,

-Durante o tempo que estivemos juntos nos conhecemos melhor. Tal e como disse, essa foi minha primeira reação ao pensar, mas depois ao meditar um pouco... Não sei, há piores maneiras de manipulação.

-Não posso acreditar que fale a sério - espetou ela, irritada-. Tão desesperado está por ter o controle de minhas ações, que seria capaz de pensar em se casar comigo?

-Por que acha que isto é pelas ações?

-O que se não foste tirar de você?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, com movimentos medidos e seguros, como um animal a ponto de atacar.

- Você.

Oxigênio

Ruby necessitava oxigênio para que lhe funcionasse o cérebro, para pôr seus músculos em movimento e escapar. Mas a seu redor não ficava nada de oxigênio, tudo tinha sido consumido pelo fogo do corpo masculino.

-Entenderia que não queria voltar para ver-me, mas desde que foi de Broome só pensei em ter uma segunda oportunidade com você e fazer amor como merece.

Ruby tragou saliva enquanto ele a percorria com os olhos, e de repente se viu em seus braços, e era sua boca a que a devorava, e ela se viu outra vez em Broome, no quarto do hotel, sentindo as mesmas sensações e a mesma paixão que se apoderou dela aquela noite sem pensar nas conseqüências.

As mãos dele a rodearam e lhe apertaram contra ele, lhe recordando o que tinham estado a ponto de compartilhar. Ruby se pendurou nele e se pegou a seu corpo.

Porque o desejava. Desejava senti-lo de novo dentro dela, dentro de seu corpo.

E ele a desejava. Agora inclusive falava de casamento: Seria possível que sentisse algo mais por ela?

-Desejo você - sussurrou ele, deslizando as mãos pela curva da coluna vertebral até os ombros-. E necessito de você, esta noite.

-Mas Ruby tratou de pensar-. Deveria... Tenho que voltar para a recepção.

A mão dele desceu da mandíbula feminina ao seio, e embalou um seio na palma em um quente abraço de uma vez que lhe acariciava o mamilo por cima do tecido.

-Sei, mas preciso de você agora.

Foi um trajeto de volta ao hotel quase sem contato com a realidade. Ruby era consciente das mãos dele nela, segurando-a, lhe acariciando as costas, segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura, e, entretanto, Apesar de toda a inocência do contato, ninguém podia ver nem sentir a corrente de desejo que passava entre os dois, consumindo-os.

O vestíbulo do Hotel Clemenger estava virtualmente vazio. Sem perguntar, Zane a levou a sua suíte sem deixar de olhá-la e sem soltá-la. Sem lhe dar a oportunidade de voltar atrás. Embora ela não pensava ir a nenhum lugar, ao menos sem ele.

Porque estava faminta dele, faminta do que ele poderia lhe dar, como se o ocorrido no Broome tivesse sido só o aperitivo de um jantar muito mais suculento.

-Esta vez farei bem - sussurrou ele, uma vez dentro do quarto em penumbra.

Levantou o queixo e lhe beijou os lábios, e desta vez Ruby sentiu algo novo no beijo, uma ternura e um pouco mais profundo que o desejo.

Depois, Zane acariciou com os dedos o tecido que lhe cobria o seio, e ela gemeu em sua boca e se esqueceu de pensar, deixando-se levar pelas sensações enquanto ele continuava beijando-a pela garganta, cobrindo o ombro nu com os lábios, deslizando os dedos sob o decote do vestido.

-Um vestido precioso - disse ele, deixando que seus dedos continuassem explorando-. Mas agora a prefiro sem ele.

Tomou em seus braços e a levou a enorme cama de casal que havia no quarto contíguo. Uma vez ali, voltou a beijá-la e a depositou com delicioso cuidado sobre o edredom. Depois se aproximou da janela e abriu as cortinas, deixando que o resplendor das luzes do porto penetrassem no quarto.

Quando se voltou para ela e a olhou, o mundo se deteve.

Tirou a jaqueta e a gravata e as jogou sobre uma cadeira. Depois foi desabotoando pouco a pouco os botões da camisa. Da cama, Ruby o observava. Incorporando-se um pouco sobre os travesseiros, a jovem tirou os sapatos e dobrou as pernas.

Devagar, Zane desabotoou os punhos da camisa sem deixar de olhá-la e a tirou das calças. Então, em silêncio, como se tivesse escutado as mudas súplicas que se podiam ver nos olhos azuis dela, foi para a cama e se sentou a seu lado, tão perto que ela sentiu o desejo do homem entrelaçar-se com o próprio.

Ele a sujeitou com uma mão pela nuca, atraiu-a para ele e a beijou, lenta e profundamente. Ruby levantou uma mão, deslizou-a sob a camisa entreaberta e acariciou a pele que estava ligeiramente coberta de uma suave mata de pêlo. Imediatamente, notou o estremecimento que percorreu o corpo dele e sorriu ao ver o efeito que tinha nele.

Encorajada, desejando mais, colocou a outra mão sob o tecido e percorreu a pele lisa do abdômen até os ombros. Com impaciência lhe baixou o tecido pelos ombros, e ele terminou de tirar e a deixou cair ao chão.

Depois, respirando pesadamente e com os olhos nublados pelo desejo, Zane se tornou para trás.

-Como já disse, temos que tirar isto - disse, baixando o vestido com um dedo.

Então começou uma sucessão interminável de sensações, de descobrimentos, de recompensas. O sob o vestido, lhe desabotoou o cinturão, lhe tirou as meias, e ela deu conta do resto até que ficaram os dois gloriosamente nus.

Zane lhe tirou o passador do cabelo, deixando que o cabelo caísse flutuando sobre seus ombros de uma vez que a estendia sobre os travesseiros.

Zane lhe acariciou o rosto com a mão, e foi descendendo lentamente até a garganta, até o brinco que levava um mais da Coleção Paixão.

-É precioso - disse ele, roçando-o com o dedo.

-Me o...?

-Não tire isso - disse ele-. Espera.

Zane se levantou da cama e cruzou o quarto até a cadeira onde estava sua jaqueta.

«Preservativos», pensou aliviada. Menos mal que ao menos um dos dois estava com a cabeça em seu lugar.

E em seguida Zane esteve de novo a seu lado. Deixou algo na mesinha e depois tirou um comprido colar de pérolas e o pôs no pescoço, colocando-o entre os seios e segurando um punho em um cacho de cabelo que desceu até a curva do ventre e mais abaixo, muito mais abaixo, onde as pérolas beijaram o suave pêlo feminino.

-Tomei emprestado da coleção - disse ele-. Um dia sonhei com você adornada com pérolas, e as pérolas se têm que usar, porque sem o contato com a pele se apagam e perdem o brilho.

-Usaram esta noite no desfile - recordou com uma voz rouca e pastosa que logo reconheceu como dela.

-Assim não - disse ele. Voltou-se para trás e estudou sua obra de arte-. A perfeição - disse-. Meu tesouro do fundo do mar.

E então tomou a boca de uma vez que explorava as curvas femininas com adoração e excitando-a ao máximo. Cada vez que ela movia a mão, a fileira de pérolas se movia com ela, rodava sobre sua pele, acariciava-a e multiplicava a intensidade da experiência.

Zane rodeou um seio com as pérolas em forma de laço e depois baixou a boca até o mamilo ereto, lambendo-o e excitando-o até que ela arqueou as costas e o colocou ainda mais entre os lábios masculinos. Zane excitou primeiro um seio e depois o outro, enlouquecendo-a, e reduzindo-a unicamente a uma mulher desesperada sem capacidade de raciocinar que só desejava satisfazer sua paixão.

A boca masculina foi descendendo mais, seguindo a linha de pérolas que acariciavam a pele branca, desenhando um atalho de beijos pelo corpo sedoso e curvilíneo. Zane beijou o ventre plano e, quando a separou, Ruby soube que estava perdida. Uma carícia dos dedos, um roçar da língua e seu corpo estremeceu.

E quando acreditava que havia alcançado o máximo prazer e estava descendendo do clímax mais espetacular que tinha experimentado em sua vida, ele a penetrou com um movimento lento e sensual, detendo a queda no abismo do prazer e levando-a de novo até o topo. Esta vez não houve resistência, nem dor, tão somente a crescente intensidade de uma miríade de sensações. Com cada movimento, Zane a levava mais e mais Ao topo do prazer, enquanto as pérolas entre eles brilhavam sobre a pele úmida, movendo-se como se fosse parte dela, capturando o ritmo e detendo-se só no momento gélido, o momento que precedeu a queda definitiva no abismo.

Mas esta vez não esteve sozinha.

Zane se afastou um momento da cama, molhado de suor e esgotado, com a respiração entrecortada. Nunca havia estado com uma mulher tão receptiva, e nunca havia sentido uma explosão tão devastadora. Olhou-a, e sua beleza o surpreendeu mais que nunca. Ruby estava com o cabelo esparramado sobre o travesseiro, os lábios carnudos e avermelhados por seus beijos, e a beleza das pérolas que descansavam sobre o corpo nu não se podia comparar com a da pessoa que as usava. Ruby podia ser um quadro do Botticelli, uma deusa emergindo do mar, uma Vênus contemporânea.

Ruby abriu devagar os olhos.

-Zane - sussurrou ela.

Ele já queria mais, queria voltar a entrar em seu corpo e senti-la rodeando-o por completo. Zane voltou para a cama e lhe acariciou o seio com a boca, alternando com as pérolas, com os lábios e com os dentes.

Quando sentiu os dedos femininos lhe acariciar intimamente, conteve o fôlego. Desejava suas carícias e que lhe rodeasse com a mão, mas em lugar disso Ruby utilizou as pérolas e as enrolou em seu redor. É só pôde endurecer-se mais.

-Está brincando com fogo - advertiu.

-Quero você agora, outra vez - disse ela, apertando o colar um pouco mais.

-E acha que assim vai continuar?

-Estou convencida - sorriu ela, aplicando mais pressão ao laço de pérolas.

-Quem disse que você é a chefa? -brincou ele, lhe acariciando o mamilo com os lábios e ignorando a intensa necessidade de possuí-la uma vez mais-. Acreditava que fossemos sócios.

-Não disse que você não possa desfrutar também - disse ela, soltando o laço-. Quero você dentro de mim, agora - disse em uma súplica que era mais uma ordem.

Zane logo que teve tempo para preparar-se antes de perder-se uma vez mais no corpo feminino.

Ruby era uma maga, uma maga marinha, e nesse momento ele necessitava de toda sua magia.

Era um novo dia, pensou ela em pé no terraço do hotel, recordando a noite anterior que tinha sido uma autêntica revelação.

Se arrependeria? Zane era um magnífico amante, algo que tinha posto de manifesto tantas vezes durante a noite que havia perdido a conta.

Ao outro lado do porto, as cores do horizonte estavam mudando e o novo sol começava iluminar a cidade que despertava ao novo dia. Ruby suspirou. O que pensaria Laurence? Essas eram suas intenções desde o começo, que sua relação não se limitasse ao profissional?

Sorriu enquanto contemplava como desaparecia a cor rosa do céu e dava primeiro passo à cinza e depois ao azul. Não se arrependia. No fundo, sabia que Laurence gostaria, e que certamente tinha sabido que se apaixonaria por ele. Depois de tudo, Zane era seu filho. Como não podia amá-lo também?

Amá-lo?

Ruby tremeu e apertou o penhoar do hotel com mais força. Não podia amá-lo. Não Zane. Não depois do que tinha ocorrido entre eles. E, entretanto, havia algo dentro dela que não podia ignorar. Algo que levava seu nome escrito.

Zane não era o malvado que imaginou em princípio. Da mesma maneira que ele assumiu o pior dela, ela também se equivocou com ele.

Mas podia apaixonar-se por ele? Podia estar apaixonando-se por ele?

Em pé no interior do quarto, Zane a observava em silêncio, perguntando-se no que estaria pensando. Por que havia abandonado sua cama? Estaria arrependida do que aconteceu?

Porque de uma coisa estava seguro. Ele não se arrependia absolutamente.

Como se tivesse notado sua presença, Ruby voltou à cabeça, e ao vê-lo abriu os olhos e sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso que Zane viu pela primeira vez na lancha de volta da granja perolífera, o sorriso que queria ver de novo, a que queria só para ele. E que nesse momento era incrivelmente sedutora. Segurou a toalha na cintura e se aproximou dela, segurando-a por trás e enterrando o rosto na garganta feminina.

-Levantou cedo - murmurou ele sobre sua pele.

-E você também - disse ela, meneando-se provocadoramente contra a ereção que se adivinhava sob o tecido de algodão.

Zane pôs-se a rir e a meteu no interior do quarto, onde o sol continuou iluminando-a, mas fora da vista de possíveis curiosos.

Beijou-a na boca de uma vez que a elevava sobre uma mesa de mármore e se metia entre suas pernas.

-Talvez possa me ajudar com isto - sugeriu-o, lhe desabotoando o cinturão do roupão.

Ruby tremeu enquanto lhe abria o roupão e deslizava os braços pela cintura para segurá-la pelas nádegas.

-É minha - disse ele-. Da mesma maneira que foi minha durante a noite, quero que o dia saiba também que é minha.

A toalha caiu ao chão e Ruby viu com um íntimo prazer o efeito que ela tinha nele. Sentiu-o em seu corpo até que toda ela estava esperando, desejando, antecipando, e então ele a penetrou e a fez sua uma vez mais com um movimento lento e sensual.

Enchendo-a.

Possuindo-a.

Instintivamente, Ruby lhe rodeou a cintura com as pernas e se apertou mais a ele. Teria falado a sério? Porque a primitiva excitação que se apoderou dela quando o viu magnificamente nu com apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura, o impulso básico de unir-se quando ele se esfregou contra ela, e inclusive a sensação do corpo masculino agora resguardado em seu interior, não eram nada em comparação com a intensidade de lhe ouvir dizer que a desejava, e que era dela.

Suas palavras intensificaram o momento, e quando ela alcançou o orgasmo enquanto ele se esvaziava em seu corpo, havia três palavras que se liam claramente entre os foguetes que estavam iluminando seu novo dia.

«Quero você, Zane».

Capítulo 11

Zane saiu do banheiro em terno e gravata, barbeado e perfeitamente polido, e preparado para seu vôo de volta a Broome. Ao vê-lo, Ruby conteve o fôlego e sentiu de novo um comichão por todo o corpo. Mas Zane ia em menos de cinco minutos, e ainda não tinham podido falar. O que ocorreria quando ela retornasse a Broome?

-Não tivemos muito tempo para falar - disse ela, depois de beber nervosamente um gole de café.

O pícaro sorriso masculino se tornou mais devastador de uma vez que seus olhos a olhavam como se lhe estivessem tirando o roupão outra vez.

-Tampouco esbanjamos nem um minuto de que tínhamos - assegurou-o.

Ruby se ruborizou.

-Ao menos suponho que agora podemos nos esquecer dessa loucura do casamento.

-Nos esquecer? Por que vamos esquecer?

Ruby piscou com uma mescla de sensações que foram da esperança a confusão. Por que queria continuar com essa idéia a menos que...?

A menos que sentisse algo por ela também. Algo mais à frente que a mera necessidade física.

Ruby tentou rir para relaxar a tensão que a embargava.

-Por que não? Agora já sabe que não tem que tomar a difícil decisão de se casar comigo para me colocar em sua cama - recordou-a.

-Quem disse que me casar com você seja uma difícil decisão? -perguntou ele, tomando o café de um gole.

-Falo a sério!

-E eu também. Não vejo onde está o problema. Sabemos que somos compatíveis, compartilhamos uma empresa, e compartilhamos a cama de forma mais que satisfatória. E pelo visto também temos a bênção do Laurence, seu mentor. A pessoa que admirava mais que a ninguém no mundo. Isto é o que ele teria querido, que fosse a mulher de seu filho e lhe desse mais herdeiros. Não quererá defraudá-los.

Ruby tragou saliva, sentindo de novo a boca seca e pegajosa. Agora o importante não era pensar nos desejos do Laurence.

-E o amor? Não acha que o amor deveria ter algo que ver?

Zane franziu ligeiramente o cenho, mas em seguida suspirou e lhe passou um braço pelos ombros.

-Não é obrigatório, se for o que se preocupa. Estou seguro de que com o tempo nascerá um profundo afeto entre nos dois. De fato, certamente é melhor que o amor.

Ruby não podia dar crédito ao que estava ouvindo, mas ao menos uma coisa tinha ficado clara. Ele não a amava. E provavelmente não a amaria nunca.

-Como pode dizer isso?

Zane deu de ombros.

-Sei que o amor não ajudou em nada minha mãe. Ela adorava meu pai, mas ele a traiu. Ela o amava mais que tudo no mundo, e, entretanto ele abusou de sua confiança e de seu amor e buscou uma amante. Por isso possivelmente seja melhor não amar - deu-lhe um beijo na nuca-. É muito melhor assim.

Ruby ficou em pé e se separou dele, enojada por seu cinismo. O que dizia isso de seu amor por ele? Do que lhe servia se ele não sentia o mesmo? E se não a amava, até que ponto lhe seria fiel? Ele também esperava ter outras amantes ao seu dispor, como assegurava de seu pai?

Não, não poderia suportar isso!

-Seu pai amava sua mãe. Sei. Sua morte o afetou profundamente.

-Se a tivesse amado de verdade, não teria procurado uma amante.

Ruby se estremeceu e cruzou os braços. A força dos ressentimentos masculinos voltava de novo para erigir um sólido muro entre eles, lhe recordando todas as razões pelas que seu casamento jamais poderia funcionar.

-Nem sequer sei por que estamos falando disto. Não temos que nos casar. Não é uma condição do testamento.

-Mas é o que esperava Laurence.

-Isso não sabe! Ao menos com certeza, e a verdade, acredito que se engana se pensar que um casamento sem amor pode funcionar.

-Por quê? Pode dizer sem faltar à verdade que o amor foi fundamental na relação de seus pais?

-Sei perfeitamente que a falta de amor de meu pai foi o elemento fundamental que provocou sua ruptura matrimonial.

Zane titubeou, inclinou a cabeça, como avaliando a importância de suas palavras. Depois se levantou, aproximou-se dela e lhe pôs as mãos nos braços.

-Certo, possivelmente nos estejamos precipitando. Ainda temos outros nove meses de tempo. Agora você vai uma semana de viagem. Pensa nisso, e quando voltar poderemos voltar falar - beijou-a uma última vez e se dirigiu para a porta-. Promete que pensará?

Ruby assentiu em silêncio. Pensaria sim, certamente, embora isso não servisse de nada. Não podia casar-se com ele, com um homem que ainda tinha tantos prejuízos contra seu pai e uma idéia tão cínica do amor e do casamento.

-Bom, me fale do Zane.

Quando sua irmã Opal lhe sugeriu que fosse a seu apartamento para conversar um momento, Ruby suspeitou que não demoraria muito em lançar o cano para ver o que pescava.

-Não mude de assunto, irmãzinha. Estávamos falando dos hotéis.

Opal pôs-se a rir e sentou no joelho seu filho Guglielmo de doze meses. No chão, a pouca distância dali, estava Ellie, sua filha de quatro anos e meio, sentada em cima de um tapete rodeado de um montão de contos.

-Por favor, Ruby - suplicou Opal-. Vivo em um hotel. Trabalho em um hotel. Deito-me contando hotéis em vez de ovelhas. Se não se importar, prefiro falar de um bombom como Zane. E tem que reconhecer que o homem está como um pão, sobre tudo vendo como a olha.

Ruby deixou a xícara de café na mesa. Provavelmente Zane já estava caminho de Broome e ela saía no dia seguinte para Nova Iorque.

-O que quer saber exatamente?

-Tudo. Como é, que tal beija e se sua relação for mesmo séria - disparou sua irmã quase sem respirar.

-Quem diz que sei como beija? -perguntou Ruby, ficando imediatamente na defensiva.

Sua irmã sorriu ao ver a rápida reação de Ruby.

-Ontem à noite desapareceu da recepção, até que alguém os viu no passeio.

Muito a seu pesar, Ruby se ruborizou e virou a cabeça.

-OH, foi só um beijo. Isso não significa que haja nada entre nós.

-Não me venha com essas! Já viu como ficou ontem à noite quando a viu com o Domenic. Ele está mais que amarrado em você.

Ruby bebeu um gole de café e recordou o que aconteceu na recepção. Era isso o que tinha passado? Teria razão sua irmã? Zane havia tido ciúmes do Domenic?

Mas o que importava? Significava apenas que queria deitar-se com ela e estava disposto a bater-se com qualquer rival. Era inútil querer entender de outra maneira, por muito que desejasse.

-O que sente você por ele? -insistiu Opal.

-Não sei - disse ela com um suspiro, tratando de não recordar a noite que acabava de passar em seus braços, o júbilo de estar unida a ele, o êxtase que a fez sentir e o vazio da incerteza que seguiu.

A dura luz do dia não era só um tópico, feito realidade.

-Oxalá soubesse. A princípio não nos suportávamos. Eu odiava que tivesse abandonado seu pai, e ele odiava minha relação com o Laurence. Mas agora, às vezes me parece que é o homem mais especial do mundo, mas outras... -titubeou-. Outras não estou tão segura. Às vezes parece tão cheio de ira, que não sei como poderá superar isso.

-Ira com você?

-Não, por seu pai. Responsabiliza-o pela morte de sua mãe. Diz que seu pai tinha uma amante, pelo visto a melhor amiga de sua mãe. E parece que era a amante quem dirigia o carro no acidente que morreram as duas.

Opal abriu os olhos de par em par.

-Céus, e eu que pensava que a história de nossa família era dramática! -exclamou-. Mas você conhecia bem Laurence. O que você acha?

-Eu não acredito que traísse sua mulher. Era um homem íntegro, e estou segura de que nunca fez uma coisa assim.

-Então é fácil -disse Opal, deixando ao pequeno de um ano no chão -. Tem que convencer Zane disso.

«Sim, claro, que fácil», pensou Ruby vendo como seu sobrinho engatinhava até onde estava sua irmã e abria um livro de barriga para baixo sem que se importasse absolutamente.

-Guglielmo é precioso - comentou, divertida-. E vai ser igual ao pai, um autêntico sedutor. E Ellie é boníssima. Tem dois filhos preciosos.

Mas Opal estava menos interessada em falar de seus filhos que do Zane.

-Zane e você poderiam ter filhos preciosos.

Ruby a olhou perplexa.

Filhos?

Então se deu conta.

Filhos do Zane.

Poderia ser algo muito especial, lhe dar um filho, um pequeno Zane, possivelmente formar uma família com ele que enchesse o vazio que sentia.

Mas era uma fantasia.

Ruby suspirou, sabendo que provavelmente não devia dizer nada, mas precisava falar com alguém.

-Falou de casamento.

-OH, Ruby! É fantástico! -Opal a abraçou-. Parabéns! Quando o vai dizer a mamãe?

-Eu disse que não decidi ainda.

-Mas por quê? Está apaixonada por ele, não? Ruby olhou para sua irmã e piscou.

-Tanto se nota?

-Por favor - disse sua irmã mais velha-. Tanto como ele. Não se deu conta de como olha para você? E quando estão juntos, asseguro que se alguém acende um fósforo ardem os dois.

-Pode ser, mas isso é desejo, e neste momento é a única coisa que há entre nós. Zane não me ama. Disse-me isso. Acredita que com o tempo chegaremos a estabelecer vínculos de afeto. Olhe o que aconteceu com mamãe, por amar muito.

Opal segurou a mão de sua irmã e a olhou nos olhos.

-Hei, Zane a ama, estou segura. Mas às vezes aos homens custa aceitar que estão apaixonados. Provavelmente, ainda não se deu conta.

Zane tentou dormir no vôo de volta a Broome. A noite anterior não havia fechado os olhos e agora só de lembrar se excitava outra vez. Ruby era perfeita, por dentro e por fora, e a idéia de dormir só toda uma semana lhe apresentava como uma verdadeira tortura. Possivelmente deveria ter ido com ela a Londres e Nova Iorque, e deixar que a empresa funcionasse sozinha. Possivelmente assim continuaria a tranqüilizá-la um pouco.

Por que não podia entender que precisavam se casar?

O casamento era a solução mais lógica, tal e como havia antecipado Laurence. Que melhor maneira de manter sua protegida na empresa para sempre e obter que seu filho voltasse a viver definitivamente na Austrália? Zane sorriu. A idéia de toda uma vida de noites junto a Ruby era da mais tentadora. Nunca perdoaria o que Laurence fez a sua mãe, mas tinha que reconhecer que seu pai tinha desenhado um plano perfeito.

Agora só tinha que fazer que Ruby o aceitasse. Fechou os olhos e jogou - o assento para trás, cruzando os braços e os tornozelos.

Seguro que estava com razão.

Teria razão Opal? Ruby não podia deixar de dar voltas às palavras de sua irmã. Quando não estava em uma ou outra reunião, sua mente não deixava de dar voltas a todas as possibilidades. Só havia duas coisas das que estava segura: uma, que amava Zane, e dois, que estaria encantada de passar o resto de sua vida com ele se estivesse segura de que seu amor era correspondido.

Porque se ele não a amava e se casavam, ela corria o risco de não sentir-se nunca amada de verdade. E era um risco que não podia permitir-se.

Ao final foi a apresentadora de um programa matinal da televisão inglesa quem lhe deu a resposta. Sonia Clarke era a rainha dos programas de entrevistas matinais britânicos e uma grande admiradora de seus desenhos.

A entrevista era primeira de uma longa lista de compromissos que tinha para o dia antes de tomar aquela noite o avião desde Heathrow que a levaria de retorno à Austrália, um dia antes do previsto. Embora tivesse que reorganizar algumas entrevistas, ao final conseguiu terminar com suas obrigações vinte e quatro horas antes do planejado.

Ante as câmaras de televisão, Sonia Clarke lhe perguntou por que acreditava que seus desenhos tinham tanto êxito em todo mundo. Sem incomodar-se em pensar, Ruby iniciou a resposta habitual, que era muito afortunada por trabalhar com as pérolas mais formosas do mundo e sempre havia tido o apoio incondicional do Laurence Bastiani. Então foi quando Sonia, excelente conhecedora da indústria perolífera, disse.

-Em minha opinião, acredito que seu êxito se deve em parte para os riscos que toma com seus desenhos. Um exemplo claro é a Coleção Paixão. Quem podia imaginar que uma jóia com pérolas possa ser tão provocadora, e que possa insinuar tão claramente o abraço de dois amantes? É evidente que o risco não a assusta. Se não, não teria chegado tão longe.

Ruby a olhou, perplexa, e conseguiu terminar a entrevista embora não podia tirar suas palavras da cabeça. Sonia tinha razão. Ela se arriscava todos os dias com seus desenhos.

Possivelmente já era hora de arriscar-se com Zane.

Ruby desceu do avião a pista do Aeroporto Internacional de Broome e sentiu como o calor do trópico a envolvia com um quente abraço, o abraço de um amante. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz ao chegar a Broome, e estava impaciente por surpreender Zane. Era domingo e certamente estaria em casa, pelo que decidiu ir diretamente vê-lo em lugar de passar pelo hotel e tomar uma ducha. Preferia ir para sua casa, e com sorte poderia tomar uma ducha com ele.

O táxi se deteve na entrada da mansão e a ajudou com a mala. Estava deixando-a na rua quando Kioto baixou correndo pelas escadas.

-Senhorita Ruby! Senhorita Ruby!

-Kioto, o que ocorre? -perguntou ela ao vê-lo.

Kioto não teve tempo de responder. Uma mulher loira, alta e elegante apareceu na varanda, com uma mão apoiada no corrimão e a outra em um dos pilares, como se fosse à proprietária da casa.

-Assim que você é Ruby. Mas não voltou antes de tempo? Zane me disse que tínhamos até manhã.

Capítulo 12

Ruby sentiu gelar o sangue nas veias de uma vez que uma palavra se gravava com letras gigantes em seu coração. «Tola». A mulher era muito bonita, como um lírio adulto e branco, de feições clássicas, vestida de alta costura e evidentemente não só uma «velha amiga» de Zane, como lhe havia dito.

E se a curva do vestido de seda que usava indicava algo, a mulher estava grávida.

OH, não. O filho de Zane?

Agora entendia por que ele não se ofereceu para acompanhá-la a América e Europa. Sua intenção era trazer sua amante durante sua ausência, depois de falar de casamento com ela!

-Você deve ser Anneleise - disse Ruby, e olhou para Kioto, que a olhava preocupado-. Onde está Zane?

-Foi trabalhar - respondeu Anneleise da varanda-. Disse que tinha trabalho, mas estou segura de que foi para me buscar alguma tolice. É muito detalhista. Voltará esta tarde. Quer que lhe diga que veio?

Ruby a ignorou, tratando ainda com mais força de ignorar a imagem de Anneleise com um de seus desenhos sobre sua pele de porcelana e Zane lhe fazendo amor...

-Kioto? -disse, tratando de manter-se ancorada na realidade-. O que ocorre?

-Sinto muito, senhorita Ruby. Disse-lhe que se fosse antes que você voltasse.

-Com certeza que sim - murmurou ela.

-Tranqüilo Kioto - disse Anneleise, descendo pelas escadas como uma víbora chapeada-. Tínhamos que nos conhecer cedo ou tarde, dado que as duas temos Zane em comum.

Se para Ruby pareceu que Anneleise, era bonita na varanda, ver ela de perto era realmente espetacular. Com uma pele quase translúcida e o cabelo loiro prateado, tinha um aspecto frágil, quase etéreo.

E depois de quase vinte e quatro horas metida em um avião, Ruby se sentia como um trapo com o que acabavam de limpar o pó.

-Queria que Zane te levasse a algum lugar? -perguntou Anneleise com gesto surpreso ao ver a mala no chão.

Não exatamente, pensou Ruby, mas agora certamente não podia ficar. Era evidente que ela sobrava.

-Sim, ao meu hotel enquanto falávamos de negócios. Mas irei de táxi.

Kioto a olhou com tristeza, desculpando-se, e se inclinou ligeiramente.

-Chamarei um - disse, e se meteu de novo na casa.

Anneleise levou uma mão à sobrancelha.

-Faz um calor espantoso. Estou um pouco enjoada - queixou-se, pondo a outra mão sobre o ventre.

O filho do Zane! Tanto falar dos desejos do Laurence não significava nada. Porque não lhe importavam absolutamente. A Zane o único que lhe interessava era lhe arrebatar o controle da companhia, inclusive se para isso tinha que casar-se com ela. Assim se faria com as ações e de passagem uma amante mais em sua cama.

Que tola havia sido!

-Não sei como suportam este espantoso calor - protestou Anneleise, abanando-se o rosto com a mão-. Pensava que agora aqui era inverno.

-É inverno - respondeu Ruby-. Mas aqui nos trópicos chamamos a estação seca.

-Então quanto antes volte Zane a Londres, melhor. Não acredito que possa agüentar isto muito mais. Em Chelsea tem uma casa preciosa. Tem que vir nos visitar alguma vez.

Ruby respirou. A coisa ficava cada vez melhor.

-Quando acha que será?

-Não estou segura. Assim que solucione não sei que problema com as ações, acredito.

Isso chamou a atenção de Ruby.

-Que problema?

Anneleise deu de ombros.

-Algo que fez seu pai, pelo visto. Não conheço os detalhes, só que o está retendo aqui mais do que pensava.

Ruby não disse nada, embora só tivesse vontade de gritar. E pegar alguém.

Preferivelmente Zane.

A que tinha vindo todo o cilindro de dirigir a empresa juntos no futuro? Por que tinha falado de casamento? Se eram esses seus planos, casar-se com alguém a quem pudesse deixar o controle da empresa para poder voltar para a Europa com seu bombom loiro sempre que quisesse?

Ele estava procurando vingar-se de seu pai casando-se com sua protegida e continuar assim no controle da empresa sem perder nada?

Ruby teve que fazer um esforço para conter as lágrimas. Porque o último que faria seria chorar diante de Anneleise.

Felizmente o táxi apareceu em seguida. -Prazer em conhecê-la - disse Anneleise do balanço enquanto Ruby se metia no táxi.

-Já recolheu suas coisas?

Zane esperava que assim fosse. Não estava de humor para continuar agüentando as táticas dilatórias de Anneleise. Não estava de humor para continuar agüentando-a, sem mais. Aquela manhã foi ao escritório para não ter que continuar escutando seus intentos de persuasão para que lhe permitisse ficar na Austrália com ele.

Anneleise fez uma careta e se balançou no balanço.

-De verdade que já tenho que ir? -perguntou com voz melosa-. É uma viagem tão longa e pesada.

-Deveria ter pensado antes de se apresentar aqui sem que ninguém a convidasse. Hoje irá nesse avião.

Antes que voltasse Ruby!

-Mas em meu estado...

-Tinha que ter pensado também nisso.

-Bom que foi comigo em Londres - disse ela, fingindo surpresa-. Acreditava que me queria.

-Necessitava ajuda e lhe dava isso - respondeu ele, embora às vezes se arrependessem de ter feito isso-. Onde estão suas malas?

-Você teve uma visita.

-OH - disse ele sem muito interesse.

Na realidade estava mais preocupado sobre como explicar a Ruby a inesperada visita de Anneleise sem que parecesse que tinha tentado mantê-la em segredo. Mas tinha que escolher o momento adequado. Antes tinha que esclarecer outras coisas.

Zane abriu o porta-malas do carro e olhou para a casa, meio esperando ver Kioto sair pela porta com as malas de Anneleise.

-Estava pensando que o melhor já não faz falta que vá tão depressa - continuou Anneleise-. Agora que já nos conhecemos.

Zane sentiu um suor frio nas costas. Olhou para Anneleise, que o estava olhando, com os olhos muito abertos como se estivesse a ponto de lhe contar um segredo.

-A quem conheceu?

-OH, a sua amiguinha Ruby, quem vai ser? Zane sentiu que lhe arrancavam as vísceras. -Ruby esteve aqui?

Anneleise pôs-se a rir, e nesse momento Zane a odiou e odiou a si mesmo por haver tido piedade dela em Londres.

-É bastante bonita.

Tinha que falar com ela. Zane fechou o porta-malas de repente.

-Kioto! Kioto! -gritou, indo para a casa.

-Mas parecia zangada por algo.

Zane girou em redondo, querendo saber mais e de uma vez temendo conhecer já a resposta.

-O que você lhe disse?

Anneleise se levantou do balanço e caminhou para ele pela grama.

-OH, nada em particular, e nada que não me dissesse em Londres. Só que pensava voltar para Londres assim que arrumasse o assunto das ações.

Céus! Zane podia imaginar-se perfeitamente como interpretaria Ruby essas palavras.

-Kioto! -gritou de novo-. Kioto pedirá um táxi para você. Quero que vá agora mesmo, e quando voltar não quero encontrar você aqui.

-Mas sabia que ia vir. Chamei você quando reservei o bilhete - protestou Anneleise.

-E eu disse que o cancelasse.

-Aonde vai? -quis saber ela, a beira das lágrimas.

Embora para o Zane as falsas lágrimas dela já não significavam nada. Entrou na casa procurando Kioto.

-Quer ela de verdade? -disse Anneleise, furiosa, abandonando por fim seu intento de chorar ao dar-se conta de que era inútil.

Por um momento, Zane esteve a ponto de lhe responder que se enganara que não havia esperança em sua relação.

Mas então se deu conta de algo importante. Não podia dizer isso. Anneleise havia dito a verdade. Era certo.

Estava apaixonado pela Ruby!

Como não se deu conta até agora? Como lhe havia passado por cima uma verdade tão evidente?

Entrou na cozinha com passos acelerados, procurando Kioto, e então o encontrou.

Capítulo 13

A praia parecia estender-se eternamente e desaparecer ao longe em ambas as direções. Ruby tinha a sensação de que, se seguia caminhando, também ela desapareceria, de que se perderia na distância igual ao litoral, e seguiu andando pela areia quase sem ver, com os olhos irritados e inchados, as sandálias na mão e as ondas do índico rompendo a seus pés.

Não soube quanto tempo estava andando. Tampouco lhe importava. Que outra coisa podia fazer? Depois de uma hora de tentar dormir inutilmente, decidiu sair para a praia, e ali esteve passeando até que o sol começou a afundar-se no oceano. Quando obscureceu, retornou ao hotel.

Ali viu a luz intermitente das mensagens do telefone. O telefone soou outra vez, mas o deixou soar. Se era Zane, não queria falar com ele. E se não era Zane, a chamada podia esperar, assim que o ignorou e se meteu sob a ducha durante um longo momento, deixando que a água levasse as lágrimas e desejando que pudesse levar também os amargos rastros de seu coração.

Minutos mais tarde, ouviu alguns golpes na porta.

Não teve que abrir para saber quem era.

Zane.

Possivelmente, se não fizesse ruído, ele se cansaria e iria.

Ela podia avisar a segurança do hotel e ordenar que o mandassem embora.

Fechou o grifo e procurou uma toalha.

-Ruby - ouviu-lhe gritar-. Abre a porta.

Ruby tampou os ouvidos com as mãos, pensando em abrir todos os grifos do banheiro. Seria melhor que ouvir sua voz.

-Ruby!

-Vai embora. Não quero falar com você.

-Tem que vir. É Kioto. Está inconsciente.

-O que aconteceu? -perguntou Ruby, fechando o cinturão, com supremo cuidado de não olhar para ele.

Tinha um aspecto horrível, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, o cabelo ainda úmido da ducha, e até, contudo era o mais formoso que havia visto em todo o dia. Zane passou um braço pelo encosto de seu assento.

-Ruby, temos que falar.

-Não. Só de Kioto.

-Mas...

-Acreditava que disse que temos que ir ao hospital - disse, voltando-se para olhá-lo ao ver que não fazia insinuação de pôr o carro em marcha.

Zane viu toda a dor refletida nos olhos azuis, todo o dano que lhe tinha causado, e o coração se encolheu, mas arrancou o motor e pisou no acelerador. Sabia que não seria fácil recuperá-la depois do que havia ocorrido.

-Estava inconsciente na cozinha.

-Um enfarte?

-Os médicos o estão avaliando. Pode ser um enfarte, ou outra coisa. É muito idoso. Mas seu estado é grave, e pensei que devia saber - olhou-a-. Estou a horas te chamando. Onde estava?

-Fui dar um passeio.

-Sinto muito - disse ele, sinceramente pesaroso. -Não quero falar disso - respondeu ela, voltando o rosto para a estrada.

Era muito cedo. Muito cedo para voltar para o hospital. Muito cedo para segurar a mão de outro homem agonizando. Nas últimas semanas apenas o havia visto, mas tinha que ter pensado nele. Devia ter feito algo por ele. Alguém lhe pôs uma mão no ombro.

-Agora tem que ir.

Ruby se deixou levar até o corredor. Ali Zane a esperava, e ao vê-lo sentiu de novo uma aguda dor que lhe atravessou o coração.

Respirou fundo. Agora não queria pensar nele. Tinha que concentrar-se em Kioto.

-Ele vai se recuperar? -sussurrou.

A expressão de Zane era lúgubre, e não oferecia o pingo de esperança que ela desejava.

-Não sabem, mas é muito idoso. Possivelmente já não possam fazer nada.

A Ruby as lágrimas encheram os olhos e lhe nublou a visão.

-Primeiro Laurence; e agora também Kioto - disse com um soluço. Mordeu o lábio e olhou ao chão-. Obrigado por me trazer.

-Vamos - disse ele sem tocá-la-. Levarei você para casa.

-Não! -exclamou ela quando o carro se deteve diante da mansão dos Bastiani-. Você disse que me levava para casa. A minha casa.

-Temos que falar.

-E eu disse que não quero falar. Como pode me trazer aqui? Não penso entrar, sabendo que ela está ai.

-Anneleise já se foi.

-E isso arruma tudo? Manda sua amante européia de volta a Londres para que sua amante de Broome possa instalar-se outra vez em sua casa? -perguntou ela com irritação-. Não quero entrar, e não quero falar.

-Não é o que parece.

-Pois certamente não parece ser só uma velha amiga, como me disse.

-Sei - respirou fundo-. Sinto muito, devia ter dito isso. Tivemos uma breve relação, muito breve. Mas terminou faz meses. Nem sequer parecia importante.

-Um filho não é importante?

-Não acreditará que é meu?

-Por que não? Sei que esteve com ela em Londres. Que má sorte que adiantasse um dia minha volta. Segundo ela, você mesmo lhe disse que tinham até manhã. Não acredito que tenha ficado muito feliz que a jogasse antes de tempo.

-Acha que a tivesse tratado assim se fosse meu filho? Que tipo de monstro acha que sou?

-Um monstro capaz de fazer algo para recuperar o que acredita que lhe arrebatei - acusou.

Zane suspirou.

-Ruby, posso explicar tudo, mas não aqui. Entra comigo, por favor. Os dois necessitamos de um café, ou possivelmente um pouco mais forte. E se chamarem do hospital...

-Tem o celular.

-Está quase sem bateria. Se chamarem do hospital, não saberemos.

Dentro da casa, Ruby esperou em um dos sofás do salão. Zane preparou café e lhe deu uma xícara. Suas mãos se roçaram, e ela estremeceu.

-Tem frio?

-Sim - mentiu ela, que não queria que soubesse o muito que seguia afetando-a apesar de sua traição-. O café me sentará bem. Disse que iria explicar tudo. Começa.

Zane a olhou, suspirou e se sentou em frente a ela, deixando a taça de conhaque na mesa.

-Conheci Anneleise em um jantar. Parecia inteligente e eu gostei. Saímos algumas vezes, sim, e a princípio esteve bem, até que me dava conta de que sob a superfície não havia nada, de que era uma mulher frágil e manipuladora. Quando rompi com ela, negou-se a aceitar.

-Mas a viu em Londres.

-Eu não a busquei, foi ela quem me pediu ajuda. Acabava de saber que estava grávida de seu último amante.

-Por que não foi a ele?

-Fez isso, mas não quis ajudá-la. Quando se inteirou de que eu estava em Londres, estava desesperada, provavelmente a beira do suicídio, assim que busquei um psiquiatra e uma clínica mental onde pudesse tranqüilizar-se e refletir. Então não me dava conta de que com minha atitude ela acreditou que continuava querendo algo mais. E depois me chamava continuamente. De repente, ontem, apresentou-se em minha casa. Asseguro que eu não queria que viesse.

Ruby piscou e o olhou nos olhos.

-É uma parasita, Ruby - continuou ele-. Sinto que a tenha conhecido, e sinto muito mais que tenha tido que acontecer o que aconteceu. Pode me perdoar?

Zane parecia mais triste do que nunca, as linhas do rosto mais profundas e marcadas que nunca, e Ruby desejou poder as alisar e reconfortá-lo.

Mas era muito tarde.

-Não importa - disse-. Não é só Anneleise? Poderia ser qualquer uma. E isso é mais importante que o fato de ter uma amante ou não. Não posso confiar em você. O que disse de você...

-Mentiu! -exclamou ele, ficando em pé.

-Possivelmente, mas disse em voz alta o mesmo que me preocupa. Para você o importante são as ações. Faria algo para tê-las de volta.

-Não é verdade!

Ruby ficou em pé e se separou dele, cruzando os braços para proteger-se.

-Você disse quando esteve em Londres. Disse-lhe que pensava voltar para Londres assim que arrumasse o problema das ações. Por que foi contar algo tão particular a uma pessoa da que não quer saber nada?

-Não foi assim.

-Eu era o problema com as ações? Eu e meus quarenta e cinco por cento. Por isso ao final encontrou a solução: se casar comigo para ter as ações sem que isso o impeça de ter outras amantes. Se não Anneleise, outra.

-Não! Anneleise só queria fazer mal. Não deixe que seu veneno a afete. Disse por que está com ciúmes de você.

-Por que ia estar? Nem sequer me conhece.

-Conhece porque em Londres lhe falei de você. Passei horas com ela na clínica e lhe falei de Broome, e de seus desenhos, e de quão maravilhosos são. Ela a viu como uma ameaça. Mas não era a única razão pela que queria lhe fazer mal.

-Então por quê?

Zane se aproximou dela com as palmas para cima e os olhos suplicantes.

-Porque se deu conta de algo que eu fui muito parvo para ver. E é que quero passar o resto de minha vida com você, se me aceitar. E por isso quero me casar com você - segurou as duas mãos e as apertou-. Porque a amo.

Capítulo 14

Zane observou o matagal de emoções que cruzou pelos olhos azuis como às nuvens de tormenta que cruzavam o índico na estação das chuvas. E esperou, dizendo-se que possivelmente por fim havia feito algo bom.

-OH, não - disse ela por fim, soltando-se dele.

Zane piscou. Não podia ter ouvido bem.

-Não? Por que não?

-Nunca! -exclamou ela, sacudindo a cabeça-. Primeiro não pôde comprar as ações e depois não pôde me convencer para que me casasse, assim decidiu tirar a artilharia pesada e me dizer que me ama. Sinto muito, Zane, mas não continuará. Estou farta de mentiras, estou farta de enganos e traições, estou farta de não poder confiar em você.

-Não estou mentindo. Não se dá conta?

-Dou-me conta de que está tão ansioso por se casar comigo, que é capaz de tentar como é. E a única razão que me ocorre é ter o controle de minhas ações, que sem dúvida considera suas por direito - disse ela, furiosa-. Assim se vingava de seu pai por partida dupla, as ações e eu.

-Quero me casar porque quero estar com você - insistiu ele-. Quero passar o resto de minha vida com você, assim deixa meu pai fora disto. Não tem nada que ver.

-Seu pai é a única razão pela que estou aqui. Sem ele, me teria ido faz tempo. Porque seu pai era um bom homem, e um homem íntegro. Mas você não se dá conta. Não o entende porque você não é assim. E tenho que te dizer algo mais, você não é nem a metade de homem que era ele.

O sangue rugiu nas veias masculinas com tanta força, que o único que pôde aplacar sua dor nesse momento foi à cólera que se apoderou dele.

Zane não se considerava uma pessoa perfeita, mas que o comparasse assim com seu pai... Já era hora de que Ruby conhecesse melhor Laurence Bastiani!

-Acha que meu pai era perfeito?

-Laurence sempre foi uma pessoa íntegra, e eu sempre pude confiar nele. Sempre.

-Então de uma olhada nisto aqui.

Do suporte da chaminé que havia atrás dele, Zane baixou o cofre, a caixa que seu pai lhe havia legado, e girou a chave.

-Que é? -perguntou ela com suspeita.

-Olhe - disse ele-. Laurence encarregou Kioto que me desse isso na minha volta. Contei o que fez quando morreu minha mãe. Contei que pôs sua amante na mesma altura que minha mãe. Mas não acreditou - abriu a tampa, procurou a carta que queria-. Inteirei-me disto quando era só um menino, que meu pai comprou uma casa para a melhor amiga de minha mãe, muito perto daqui, e que dispôs que entregasse uma quantidade de dinheiro mensal para toda vida. Eu não o entendi até que morreu, e então deduzi.

-Zane, não acredito...

-Leia! -insistiu ele-. Lê essa carta! Leia todas se não for suficiente. Seguro que são cartas de amor que apóiam o que estou dizendo. Já verá quão maravilhoso era na realidade seu mentor.

Ruby leu a carta, que era exatamente o que ele havia dito: em pagamento a «serviços pessoais» havia uma propriedade e uma generosa quantia mensal por toda vida.

Ruby não podia acreditar, mas Zane estava com a razão. Em suas mãos estava a prova.

-Zane - sussurrou profundamente triste.

-Leia todas - disse ele-. Assim conhecerá toda a verdade.

Ruby abriu outra carta e, depois de dar uma olhada por cima, olhou para Zane.

-Esta não é uma carta de amor - disse depois de ver os nomes-. É de sua mãe para Bonnie.

-Me deixe ver - disse Zane, sentando-se junto a ela no sofá.

Olhou envelope e a carta, e franziu o cenho. O envelope levava selos italianos, e o carimbo mostrava uma data que se remontava quase um ano depois de seu nascimento. Franzindo o cenho depois de lê-la, dobrou-a e abriu outra, esta vez de sua mãe a Bonnie, com carimbo de Nova Iorque e data de uma semana depois. Uma vez mais olhou o conteúdo por cima, e uma vez mais a deixou, cada vez mais confuso e irritado. Depois de meia dúzia de cartas, cada uma de um lugar diferente do planeta, Zane deixou de ler.

Todas as cartas seguiam a mesma pauta, uma breve introdução sobre onde estavam suas impressões e depois uma descrição detalhada do que fazia o pequeno Zane. «Zane disse isto», «Zane fez aquilo», «Hoje Zane deu seus primeiros passos, eu gostaria que o tivesse visto».

-Todas as cartas são sobre você - disse ela em um sussurro-. Viu como estão assinadas?

Zane assentiu, sentindo a garganta seca, de uma vez que seu mundo parecia derrubar-se a seu redor.

-Enjoe as assina todas «de sua queridíssima amiga para sempre» Y... -Zane não pôde continuar não pôde terminar o que estava a ponto de dizer.

Por isso Ruby terminou por ele.

-«E muito obrigado por seu maravilhoso presente» - Ruby o olhou, com uma dor nos olhos que não era nada em comparação com o que devia estar sentindo ele-. Acredito que você foi esse maravilhoso presente, Zane. Enjoe agradece a Bonnie em todas as cartas, porque Bonnie era sua mãe biológica.

-Não! Bonnie era a amante de meu pai; ela matou minha mãe! -estalou, Apesar de que estava pensando o mesmo.

-Zane... -Ruby lhe pôs uma mão no braço-. Por que se não foram repetir o mesmo todas as cartas?

-É impossível, tenho a certidão de nascimento e minha mãe é Enjoe. É impossível que Bonnie desse a luz.

-Ao melhor ajudou alguém no hospital - sugeriu Ruby.

-Não nasci aqui. Meus pais estavam de férias na Itália. Eu nasci antes do esperado.

-Possivelmente, se Bonnie estava com eles...

-Não! -exclamou ele, golpeando a mesa-. Se em minha certidão de nascimento põe o nome de Enjoe, não tenho que pensar nada mais.

Ruby tirou o resto das cartas do cofre e as entregou.

-Possivelmente deveria ler todas.

-Não quero ler mais! -exclamou ele, atirando as cartas de um tapa ao chão.

Ruby se agachou e recolheu de novo as cartas disseminadas pelo chão. Entre elas, havia umas páginas azuis cuja letra reconheceu. Era do Laurence.

-Zane - disse, lhe mostrando as folhas com o coração lhe pulsando fortemente no peito-. Acredito que deveria ler esta. Está dirigida a você, e é de seu pai.

Zane se voltou devagar e olhou tanto para a carta como para ela com tristeza.

Mas ela o olhava com uma expressão entre desafiante e carregada de ternura, como se entendesse perfeitamente em que situação se achava.

«A mulher que amo», pensou ele, sabendo que tampouco havia sabido fazê-lo com ela.

E nada do que seu pai pudesse lhe dizer podia ser mais devastador que saber que tinha perdido Ruby.

Tomou as páginas da mão e começou a ler.

Querido Zane, meu filho:

Esta é uma carta muito difícil para um pai, mas depois de tantos anos separados sei que tenho que escrevê-la, para que às leia junto com as cartas de Enjoe a Bonnie e entenda tudo uma vez que eu me tenha ido. E possivelmente algum dia possa me perdoar.

A verdade é que devia contar faz isso muitos, muitos anos, mas esperei muito. Era mais fácil deixar as coisas como estavam, porque assim todo mundo estava contente. Todos sabíamos que algum dia teria que conhecer a verdade, mas íamos adiando continuamente.

Mas então Enjoe e Bonnie faleceram repentinamente e de repente o momento de dizer passou.

Zane sentia umas tenazes de ferro lhe oprimindo as vísceras, lhe apertando por dentro e deixando-o sem ar nos pulmões. Deixou-se cair no sofá e continuou lendo.

Embora fosse sua mãe, Enjoe, quem te criou como seu próprio filho, foi Bonnie quem te levou em seu seio e te trouxe para o mundo. Enjoe queria desesperadamente ter filhos, e eu também, só um filho. Mas Enjoe sofreu cinco abortos, e o último lhe causaram terríveis complicações, depois do que já não pôde voltar a ficar grávida. Ela estava desolada, e eu não sabia como ajudá-la.

A idéia ocorreu a Bonnie, que viu o devastador efeito que estava tendo em Enjoe. Queria fazer algo para ajudá-la, e o único que pôde foi lhe oferecer o filho que não podia ter.

Eu estava totalmente contra. Não queria que nada se interpusesse entre Enjoe e eu, mas Enjoe achou uma maravilhosa idéia e desde o começo a aceitou como a melhor solução.

Assim, as duas mulheres calcularam o melhor momento, e me deitei com Bonnie. Foi o mais duro que tive que fazer em minha vida. Até sua morte, também foi à única vez que chorei. Mas graças a Deus, funcionou, e Bonnie ficou grávida depois daquele primeiro intento. Enjoe estava encantada. Era um milagre, dizia, sentindo-se de novo esperança depois de tantos anos.

-Tinha razão - disse, levantando a cabeça-. Bonnie era minha mãe. Meu pai se deitou com ela, mas só uma vez. Não era sua amante. E todos estes anos...

Todos aqueles anos havia culpado seu pai, e Bonnie, a carinhosa e atenta Bonnie sempre disposta a lhe dar um abraço, A ajudá-lo com os deveres, a estar a seu lado. Mas ele nunca teve a oportunidade de lhe dizer o muito que a queria. Nem sequer ficou para seu funeral.

E era sua mãe!

Pouco antes de nascer você, as duas foram ver minha cidade natal. Ali a parteira, que era minha prima, trouxe-te para o mundo, e não foi difícil registrar Enjoe como sua mãe.

Quando voltamos, comprei-lhe uma casa perto da nossa, e assim você cresceu rodeado do amor das duas mulheres, que agora estavam mais unidas que nunca. E me disse que algum dia contaria a verdade, e saberia. Mas Enjoe era tão feliz sendo sua mãe, que não podia lhe fazer isso. Ao menos até que estivesse preparada. Estava orgulhosa de chamar-se sua mãe, orgulhosa de que fosse seu filho.

E, além disso, você queria tanto a Bonnie que, embora tivesse sido sua mãe, não poderia amá-la mais. Mas era, e quando morreram aquele dia, soube que havia esperado muito para lhe dizer isso. Não só me odiaria por lhe ocultar isso e pelo engano, mas sim por não te dar a oportunidade de conhecer Bonnie como sua mãe biológica e poder reconhecer a verdade.

E me odiou. Eu me pus furioso, muito furioso, como sem dúvida recorda, mas ao final nem sequer importava que estivesse zangado comigo por um motivo falso. Eu merecia sua ira. E você foi de Broome para sempre, uma decisão que eu aceitei como meu castigo. Acredito que te perdi no mesmo dia que perdi o amor de minha vida e a mãe de meu filho. Mas sempre, sempre estive muito orgulhoso de você.

Zane terminou de ler o resto e por fim deixou a carta, recostou-se na cadeira e esfregou o cenho.

-Zane?

Zane abriu os olhos e a viu ali, inclinando-se sobre ele, formoso e pendente dele, como um anjo.

-Preparei algo quente. Pensei que sentaria bem.

Nem sequer se havia dado conta de que tinha saído do salão, mas ali estava outra vez, cuidando dele. Quase lhe disse que a amava, mas as palavras não chegaram a passar de seus lábios. Não podia. Não podia arriscar zangá-la de novo.

-Obrigado - disse, bebendo um gole do conhaque que lhe tinha preparado.

Depois de recuperar novas forças, Zane continuou lendo as cartas, que foi passando a Ruby, compartilhando com ela o que seu pai lhe havia deixado. Debaixo de todas as cartas, havia uma postal. Zane a tirou e olhou a foto. Era da Disneyland em Los Anjos. Recordou aquelas férias quando ele tinha oito anos. E o cartão estava escrito por ele.

Querida tia Bonnie:

Disneyland é genial, mas quero voltar logo. Quero-te muito, muito, muito. Zane

Graças a Deus que lhe havia dito que a queria ao menos uma vez! Aquela era a prova de que Bonnie sabia que a queria, porque havia dito.

Deixou o cartão e viu Ruby deitada no sofá, com a cabeça em uma almofada, dormindo por fim, provavelmente esgotada depois de quase vinte e quatro horas de viagem e tudo o que aconteceu em sua chegada. Para não despertá-la, em lugar de levar ela para a cama, cobriu-a com uma manta e a deixou dormir no sofá.

-Boa noite, Ruby.

O timbre do telefone despertou e imediatamente Ruby recordou que Kioto estava no hospital. Abriu os olhos e ali estava Zane, falando por telefone.

Ruby se levantou do sofá onde havia passado à noite e, ainda um pouco cambaleante, aproximou-se dele.

-Era do hospital - disse Zane depois de pendurar-. Kioto está muito melhor e fora de perigo. Ainda não sabem exatamente o que aconteceu e têm que fazer mais exames, mas agora estão seguros de que se recuperara.

-Graças a Deus! -exclamou ela, abraçando-se a ele com alívio, lhe rodeando o corpo com os braços-. OH, Zane, é uma notícia maravilhosa.

Ele a abraçou também, apertando-a brandamente e acariciando-a. Ruby sentiu os lábios masculinos no cabelo, e depois que ele apoiava a cabeça na sua e respirava profundamente, como aliviado.

-Me perdoe - disse ela, apoiando a cabeça no peito masculino, sem olhá-lo, porque assim era mais fácil admitir seu engano.

-Por que me pede perdão?

-Por comparar você com seu pai. Por não acreditar que ele também pôde enganar.

-Mas eu era o que estava muito equivocado - reconheceu-o.

-Sim, mas seu pai permitiu que continuasse no engano, e isso foi o que marcou suas ações e seus sentimentos. E eu tampouco soube confiar.

-E agora?

Ruby aspirou fundo, saboreando seu aroma.

-Tinha que ter feito, não posso acreditar que Laurence fizesse o que fez.

-Eu sim - disse ele-. Fez por minha mãe. Mas sou eu quem deve pedir perdão, por ter feito passar por um inferno ao acreditar que meu pai e você...

-Eu também tenho culpa - reconheceu-a-. Não o desmenti porque servia a meus interesses. Porque enquanto você me odiasse, eu estava a salvo da forte atração que sentia. Era meu escudo protetor, até a noite do lançamento, quando pensava que ia e só queria uma noite com você antes de sair definitivamente de sua vida.

Zane a abraçou com mais força, levantando-a do chão e beijando-a no cabelo e no rosto. Por fim a soltou.

-Ainda ficam alguns assuntos pendentes, mas agora temos que ir ao hospital ver Kioto.

Zane levava nos braços as flores que tinha comprado para complementar os ramos de buganvílias em flor que cortou do jardim de sua casa. Não havia voltado para o cemitério onde estava o panteão familiar do funeral de seu pai, e então nem sequer olhou naquela direção. Nunca tinha visto a lápide, nem lido a inscrição. Mas nesse dia o fez.

Ajoelhou-se junto à tumba da mulher que lhe trouxe para o mundo, tocou a lápide e passou as mãos pela superfície Lisa, desenhando com os dedos às letras de seu nome gravadas no mármore, e lhe pediu perdão.

Deixou as flores sobre a tumba e depois fez o mesmo com a tumba contígua, a da mulher que sempre acreditou ser sua verdadeira mãe, e que em seu coração era.

Ruby o observava sob a sombra de uma árvore e o viu aproximar-se da terceira tumba, que era a de seu pai. Não sabia que esse era o assunto que Zane tinha em mente depois de visitar Kioto no hospital e assegurar-se de que estava melhor.

Então entendeu as palavras do Laurence em seu leito de morte.

«Cuida do Zane», havia-lhe dito. Porque era consciente do impacto que suporia para seu filho conhecer a verdade. E Laurence queria que fosse ela quem estivesse a seu lado.

Zane se aproximou por fim dela e pegou sua mão. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele a interrompeu.

-Não, não diga nada - disse-. Ainda não.

Voltaram para casa, e esta vez ela não protestou, porque entendeu o que estavam fazendo ali.

Sem palavras, comunicaram-se através de seus corpos e seus olhares. Zane a pegou pela mão e a levou ao seu dormitório. Então tomou o rosto entre suas mãos, lhe acariciando o pescoço com os dedos, e a beijou. Sentida e profundamente, com um beijo que valia mais que mil palavras.

Depois, lentamente, despiram-se o um ao outro e fizeram amor.

-Eu te amo - sussurrou ela depois, de abraçada a ele.

Zane se incorporou e a olhou.

-De verdade?

-OH, sim, com todo meu coração.

Zane piscou.

-Desde quando?

-Me dei conta na manhã seguinte de fazer amor no Sidney. O novo dia me disse que o amava. Mas não podia dizer isso porque então pensava que para nós não havia esperança. Mas ao final decidi me arriscar, e quando voltei da Europa vinha com a intenção de dizer que aceitava sua proposta de casamento. Pensei que poderia esperar que se apaixonasse por mim.

Zane baixou a cabeça.

-Sinto muitíssimo. Imagino o mal que sentiu quando chegou e encontrou com...

-Shh, não falemos disso - interrompeu-a-. Amo você e quero me casar.

Zane inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com curiosidade.

-Continua querendo casar-se comigo, não? -perguntou ela com uma careta.

-Claro que sim, mas não queria te apressar.

-Pois eu sim. Não quero que nossos filhos nasçam fora do casamento.

-Filhos?

-OH, sim, um montão de filhos. Para formar uma grande dinastia Bastiani - riu ela.

Epílogo

O natal foi uma festa muito emotiva. Toda a família se reuniu em um dos elegantes salões do Hotel Clemenger depois da cerimônia que havia unido em casamento Ruby e Zane.

Sapphy havia desenhado o vestido de noiva para Ruby, um desenho azul prateado que acentuava a cor de seus olhos e ressaltava sua espetacular beleza morena.

Fazia muito que as três irmãs não estavam nas reuniões, e agora já não eram unicamente elas três. Opal estava com Domenic e seus dois filhos, Ellie e Guglielmo; Sapphy e Khaled tinham chegado em seu avião particular com seus gêmeos, Amid e Kahlil; e sua mãe, Pearl, estava ali desfrutando da alegria de ser avó de quatro maravilhosos meninos.

Depois do intercâmbio de presentes, Zane tomou sua mulher da mão, apartou-a um pouco e a sentou do meio lado sobre seu colo, para abraçá-la e sentir seu corpo sob as mãos. De repente desejou estar em algum lugar mais privado. Ultimamente Ruby estava mais formosa que nunca.

Ruby se acomodou entre seus braços um momento antes de tirar um pequeno pacote com uma cinta dourada.

-Tenho um presente para você - disse-lhe.

Zane a olhou, surpreso, e se amaldiçoou. Apesar de que trocaram presentes antes de sair de Broome, um Mercedes prateado para ela e um iate de quinze metros de comprimento do navio batizado com o nome de Bonnie Enjoe para ele, não pensou que ela teria algo mais para depois da cerimônia.

-Mas eu não tenho nada para você.

-Sim, tem - sussurrou ela-. Já me deu isso.

Levantou-lhe a mão e a colocou sobre o abdômen. -Aqui está seu presente. O presente mais maravilhoso. O presente de seu amor.

-Um filho - sussurrou ele quase sem poder acreditar.

-Seu filho.

-Nosso filho - disse ele, abraçando-a-. Amo você. Amo muitíssimo.

-Sei - respondeu ela, confiando plenamente nele-. Eu também te amo.

Então a beijou, um beijo que não passou despercebido para os outros convidados.

-Hei o que fazem aí? -perguntou sua irmã Sapphy, interrompendo-os.

Ruby pôs-se a rir e se separou de seu marido.

-Dizemos? -perguntou ele.

-Não mais segredos, nem agora nem nunca - disse ela. Zane a olhou com respeito e admiração, sentindo que a amava ainda mais. E então a beijou uma vez mais para assegurar-se de que já sabia, antes de ir dar a boa nova ao resto da família.

Fim


End file.
